Les Héritiers du voile
by Azkalia
Summary: Harry a tué Voldemort. Le trio revient à Poudlard faire leur septième années. Une ombre revient, elle aussi à Poudlard. Elle veut se venger et tenir sa promesse. Bientôt. Le sang coulera et le desespoir s'abattra de nouveau sur Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction bien que j'écris depuis pas mal de temps. Vous êtes les premiers à lire un de mes textes. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avances. Je sais à peu près où je vais. En ce qui concerne la mise en ligne de mes chapitres, je pense poster toutes les semaines ou deux semaines. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Le choix ultime pour un homme, pour autant qu'il lui soit de donner de se transcender... Est créer ou détruire... Aimer ou haïr.

Erich Fromm

L'obscurité enveloppait Poudlard tel un linceul. Nul bruit ne troublait le repos de ses occupants. Le silence régnait en roi. Cependant, une ombre faisait les cent pas dans le château endormi. Elle parcourait les escaliers et les couloirs. Parfois, elle pénétrait dans une salle de classe vide. Elle y restait immobile jusqu'à ce que le froid s'insinue en elle, unique moyen de sentir vivante. L'ombre maudissait ceux qui pouvaient trouver refuge dans le sommeil alors qu'elle n'y arrivait plus. C'était de leur faute, tout le monde était si heureux alors qu'il était mort. Au fond d'elle, elle savait cela normal. Après tout, Harry Potter venait de débarrassé l'Angleterre sorcière de son pire cauchemar. Elle en voulait à la terre entière malgré tout.

Avant cette terrible nuit où sa vie devait s'effondrer, l'ombre pensait avoir déjà connu le pire. L'apposition de la marque du seigneur des ténèbres et l'atroce sensation d'amputation sur le moment se trouvait tout en haut de la liste. Elle ignorait qu'elle se trompait. A la mort de Tom, elle avait eu l'impression de se noyer dans des eaux glaciales. Un sentiment de perte atroce lui déchirant les entrailles. Depuis lors, elle craignait de s'endormir. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'ombre revivait dans sa tête ce souvenir affreux. Elle entendait les cris de terreur et d'agonie de la bataille finale. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang et de la poussière. Mais le plus horrible se passait lors de ses rêves où maintes fois, elle changeait le cours de l'histoire. Elle sauvait Voldemort de la mort de mille manières différentes. Le réveil se faisait toujours dans la douleur parce que ce n'était qu'un songe. Et le seigneur des ténèbres était bel et bien décédé.

Elle s'efforçait de montrer aux gens un visage joyeux mais, c'était tellement dur de masquer sa haine. Elle jouait un rôle et cela lui laissait un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Elle voudrait cracher au visage de tous ses insectes. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir la ronge à petit feu. Si jamais, le ministère ou les Aurors venaient à découvrir la marque sur sa peau blafarde, l'ombre devrait faire face à de sérieux ennuis. Certes, Azkaban libéré des détraqueurs devenait supportable mais, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de supporter l'emprisonnement. Azkaban restait une prison et elle ne souhaitait absolument pas y séjourner.

La goutte d'eau fut, lorsqu'elle croisa Potter dans le Poudlard Express. Une rage subite avait menacée de l'envahir. Avec peine, elle s'était retenue d'arracher les yeux du sauveur. Quelle idée aussi de venir faire sa septième année alors que le monde sorcier rampait à ses pieds. Surement la faute de cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger avec son obsession des études. La faire souffrir représenterait un divertissement agréable, cette abomination le méritait. Ils le méritaient tous. Certains plus que d'autres comme ces traitres à leur sang de Weasley où encore Rogue. Pour ce dernier, il faudrait procéder avec beaucoup de doigté car la tache pourrait se révéler ardue.

Satané Rogue. Jamais, elle n'avait doutée de la fidélité du professeur de potion envers Tom. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Il était l'assassin de Dumbledore. Aucun mangemort pas même Voldemort, ne pouvaient imaginer que le vieux fou est ordonné à Rogue de le tuer. Bonne joueuse, l'ombre reconnaissait volontiers que c'était un coup de maitre de la part d'Albus Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur ignorait sa chance d'être mort car sinon, elle lui aurait appris la signification du mot souffrance. Cet idiot de Rogue avait trahi, tout ça pour quoi ? L'amour d'une femme, Lily et pour protéger le fils de cette dernière. Fils qu'il haïssait en prime. L'ombre résista à l'envie d'hurler contre tant de stupidité.

Et il y avait Sybille Trelawney, tout ça avait commencé à cause d'elle et de sa prophétie.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque le septième mois mourra... Et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque le septième mois mourra..._

Elle connaissait par cœur cette prédiction idiote. Comment une voyante si peu douée hormis pour prédire des fadaises avait pu changer la destinée de Tom. Le hasard du destin ? Non, l'ombre ne croyait pas en une destinée toute tracée. Tout n'était qu'une affaire de choix. Et si l'ombre devait se montrer juste, il lui fallait admettre la part de responsabilité de Tom dans cette histoire. S'il n'avait pas accordé tant de valeur à de simple mot, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit.

Mais aux yeux de l'ombre, il y avait une grande différence. Autant, elle pouvait pardonner à Tom de s'être montré impulsif en assassinant les Potter. Autant, elle n'éprouvait qu'une haine ardente pour tous ces cafards qui se réjouissait de la fin de Voldemort. Son errance la conduisit en haut de la tour d'astronomie. L'ombre s'approcha de la rambarde observant le paysage nocturne. La lune se reflétait sur la surface du lac. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son bien le plus précieux. Une petite dague, cadeau de son vénéré maître. De la magie émanait du poignard, pulsant en rythme avec son cœur. Elle se souvenait de sa promesse, mais l'hésitation la tenaillait. Non, elle ne devait pas douter. La vengeance du seigneur des ténèbres lui appartenait. Elle ne pouvait reculer. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. L'ombre sursauta. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Une septième année de la maison de Serdaigle en fit de même. Heureusement que sa cape masquait sa main, l'ombre ne voulait pas que l'on se pose de question sur cet objet. Elle pensa un instant que sa compagne improvisée garderait le silence mais, elle eut tort.

- Oh ce n'est que toi. J'ai cru que c'était un professeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Ah quoi ?

La jeune femme lui faisait face en souriant. Le genre de sourire que l'on réserve aux amis. Une colère noire, bridée depuis des mois refit surface. D'une démarche féline, elle combla l'espace qui la séparait de sa proie. Puis d'un geste assuré, elle trancha la gorge de la Serdaigle. Le sang gicla, la jeune femme s'effondra. L'ombre se pencha vers elle.

- Je réfléchissais à l'accomplissement de ma vengeance et à la promesse faite à mon maître. Soit fière tu es la première.

Sa victime ne mit pas longtemps à mourir. L'ombre quitta la tour lorsque toute vie eut quitté son ancienne camarade. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction maintenant elle pouvait regagner son dortoir. Cette nuit, pour une fois ses fantômes la laisseraient en paix.

- Bientôt. Murmura l'ombre.

Ce simple mot résonna dans l'air, annonciateur de tourment prochain.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ombre ignorait une chose importante. L'utilisation de l'artefact allait enclencher une suite d'événement dont personne ne pouvait prédire la fin. Le premier d'entre eux commença au moment, où la Serdaigle rendait son dernier souffle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Hermione observait d'un œil intriguée le rassemblement de gens dans l'immense salle. Elle ignorait totalement les raisons de sa présence en ce lieu. Trois hommes d'église vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours se tenaient derrière une grande table de bois. Sur le mur de pierre, elle remarqua un grand crucifix. « Suis-je à l'intérieur d'une église ? » Non, l'absence de vitraux et autres symboles religieux la détrompa. Personne ne semblait la remarquer. Elle comprit vite pourquoi lorsqu'un homme passa au travers de son corps. Les tenues paraissaient dater d'une époque moyenâgeuse. Peut-être visitait-elle un souvenir dans une pensine ? Elle chassa cette idée rapidement. Elle se souvenait de s'être couchée dans son lit. Elle rêvait. « Etrange » Pensa-t-elle. Lors de ses escapades oniriques, elle ne ressentait pas une telle sensation de réalité. Les sons, les odeurs, tout accentuait ce sentiment étrange._

_-Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas rêve. Lâcha une voix amusée._

_Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise. A ses côtés se tenait une forme brumeuse. Hermione se trouvait bien en peine de la décrire. Elle la voyait sans distinguer de traits, juste des contours abstraits. Elle tenta de masquer son inquiétude en vain._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon nom est Arya et je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu es là pour apprendre._

_Hermione reporta son attention sur la salle, à la recherche d'indice. L'apparat des prélats tranchait grandement avec la pauvreté des paysans. Ils portaient des aubes blanches brodés de fils d'or. Le public était à la fois fier et craintif comme si des dieux se trouvaient devant eux. Un moine se tenait à l'écart, si les prêtres arboraient des mines ennuyées, lui au contraire se réjouissait. Puis, Hermione la vit entrer. _

_La femme marchait avec difficulté, trainant les pieds. Ses membres reliés par de lourdes chaines de métal entravaient sa progression. Chaque pas lui coûtait. La prisonnière portait une longue chemise souillée et en lambeaux. Ses longs cheveux noirs coupés en mèches inégales dévoilaient les meurtrissures de son dos. Sa chevelure qui devait autrefois représentait son rang témoignait de sa descente aux enfers. De larges cernes encerclés des yeux d'un bleu profond injectés de sang, gonflés d'avoir trop pleurés. La peur suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Hermione croisa alors le regard de la malheureuse. Un regard brûlant d'une détermination sans faille. La grande faucheuse se rapprochait mais la femme ne courberait pas l'échine. Hermione réalisa qu'elle assistait à un procès_

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Tu es comme elle._

_- Une sorcière ?_

_- Entre autre mais pas seulement. Erienne fut l'une des héritières._

_Le cerveau d'Hermione bouillonnait. Elle compulsait frénétiquement tout son savoir dans tête, mais rien. Devant son air d'incompréhension, Arya se sentit obligée de préciser._

_-Gardienne si tu préfères. Sa gentillesse et son envie de faire plaisir l'ont conduite ici._

_La femme s'écroula face à ses juges et fut rudement remise debout par l'un des gardes sans aucune pitié._

_- Gardienne de quoi ?_

_- On ne vous enseigne pas l'histoire à Poudlard, je pensais que l'on y donnait une éducation de qualité. Je faisais erreur. Gardienne du voile, du monde des morts. On vous appelle héritiers._

_Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma avant de se fustiger mentalement, consciente de ressembler à Ron par son attitude. _

_- Impossible, je suis une née-modue. Je ne peux être une héritière de quoique ce soit._

_- Ne voit pas ce mot dans ce sens-là. Ce n'est pas une fonction qui se transmet par la naissance. C'est le voile qui choisit ceux qui en sont digne. C'est un don et surtout un devoir._

_Hermione reporta son attention sur la femme alors qu'on la trainait vers un immense bac, rempli d'eau. La griffondor jeta un coup d'œil incrédule à Arya qui s'était crispée._

_- L'épreuve de la nage, si elle meurt noyée c'est qu'elle est innocente pour ces ignares. Si elle remonte à la surface, elle sera coupable et par la même occasion condamnée au buché._

_- Quel intérêt de me montrer cela ?_

_- Pour apprendre. Si elle va mourir, c'est parce qu'elle a dévoilée ses pouvoirs d'héritière aux mauvaises personnes. Elle voulait les aider à surmonter la perte d'un être cher. Même si de nos jours tu ne risques plus un tel sort, n'accordes pas ta confiance à la légère._

_- Mais c'est une sorcière, rien ne l'obligeait..._

_- Non en effet. Son compagnon a été tué en la défendant, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à le rejoindre._

_Hermione vit Erienne être poussée dans le bac. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent puis la foule grogna en protestation de cette fin si rapide. Le décor changea. La jeune femme se trouvait environnée d'une douce lumière._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Tu n'es pas seule. Il y a un héritier déjà éveillé à Poudlard et un autre prend conscience de cet héritage particulier. Je voulais attendre avant de vous transmettre ce savoir mais malheureusement quelqu'un m'a obligée à intervenir plutôt que prévu. Cette personne joue un jeu dangereux affaiblissant le voile. _

_- Qui ? _

_- Vous vous reconnaitrez où plutôt il verra les signes. Je dois te laisser, l'heure d'aller en cours pour toi approche nous reverrons dans tes rêves._

_Tout se déformait, s'effaçait. Hermione sentait le sommeil la quitter mais une dernière question la tenaillait._

_-Arya ? Vous êtes une héritière ?_

_Un rire musical résonna dans l'esprit d'Hermione._

_-Non, je suis ce que tu protèges. Prends garde à toi._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, sa première pensée fut qu'elle devait vraiment calmer son imagination débordante. Après quelques instants, elle décida qu'un tour à la bibliothèque ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le royaume des défunts, un homme se trouvait enfermé dans une tour. Tout semblait si éthéré, si loin des préoccupations des mortels ici. Il bénéficiait de tout le confort qu'il désirait. S'il lui manquait quoique se soit, il lui suffisait d'y penser et il l'avait. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, Arya refusait de la lui accorder. Sa liberté.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. N'ayant pas de bêta pour l'instant, je ne vois pas tout. Donc je m'excuse par avance. Si vous voyez des erreurs plus grosses que le calamar géant, désolée. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Bons ou mauvais. Merci par avance.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande JKR.

Réponse à la seule et unique rewiew que j'ai eue. (Snifff…) :

Anonyme 1 : Contente que cela t'es plu et je souhaite que la suite te plaise encore.

* * *

Les larmes les plus amères que l'on verse sur les tombes, viennent des mots que l'on n'a pas dits et des choses que l'on n'a pas faites.

Harriet Beecher Stowe.

* * *

Argus Rusard, l'un des hommes les plus désagréables d'Angleterre, n'aimait pas les enfants. Cela pour de multiples raisons. La première, il était un foutu cracmol. Voir tous ces petits bambins toucher du doigt son rêve à lui, le rendait fou. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de volonté mais rien n'y faisait. Même pas les cours de Vitmagic. La seconde, il vouait un culte au silence. Tous ces mécréants ne pouvaient rien faire dans le calme. Non, il leur fallait des cris, des rires, des bousculades… La troisième, il était un maniaque de la propreté. Il en avait marre de devoir toujours passer derrière ces bons à rien pas fichu d'essuyer leur chaussures, lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans le hall. En hiver, il lui arrivait de passer la serpillière au moins vingt fois dans la même journée.

Il pouvait citer encore plein d'autres choses qui le mettaient en rogne. Rusard avait ces bêtes noires aussi. Peeves en faisait partie. Si Dumbledore l'avait autorisé, Argus aurait contacté un exorciste pour se débarrasser de ce fantôme. Heureusement, les jumeaux Weasley avaient mis les voiles, sinon il aurait passé le reste de ses jours à Azkaban pour meurtre. Seule consolation, il avait Miss Teigne. Personne ne le comprenait vraiment hormis, elle.

Depuis tout petit, Rusard caressait le rêve d'aller à Poudlard. Il désirait devenir Auror plus tard. Argus avait attendu pendant longtemps, ses premiers signes de magie accidentelle. Jamais rien, ne s'était produit. Son frère par contre arrivait à faire tourbillonner des petits parchemins dans les airs. Le verdict tomba, il ne possédait pas une once de magie en lui. Sa déception fut intense, proche du désarroi. Tous ses espoirs s'écroulaient comme des châteaux de carte. C'est en partie pour cela que lorsque Dumbledore lui proposa un poste de concierge à Poudlard, il accepta. Il désirait connaître ce lieu dont on lui avait tant parlé.

Argus Rusard détestait les élèves. Cela était un sentiment réciproque, tous les habitants de Poudlard de moins de 18 ans le lui rendaient bien.

Rusard avait ses petites habitudes. Tous les matins, il montait en haut de la tour d'astronomie admirer le paysage. Petit moment de plaisir où il s'imbibait de la beauté du lieu. Il était conscient de ne pas être très intelligent, très beau. Il n'avait pas de qualités exceptionnelles mais Rusard savait apprécier la véritable beauté.

Ce jour-là, c'est d'un pas léger qu'il gravissait les marches, Miss Teigne sur ses talons. Il entendit un cri. Il se frotta les mains, ses sales garnements chahutaient encore. Les punitions allaient tomber. Lorsqu'il parût sur la terrasse se réjouissant d'avance, il aperçut le corps. Son visage blêmit. Argus avait déjà vu des morts, il était présent lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Jamais, il ne pensait en revoir. La victime gisait sur le sol de pierre. Ses cheveux de jais trempant dans une mare de sang. Il aurait pu la croire endormie, s'il n'y avait cette blessure qui courrait le long du cou de la fille Il ordonna aux mômes de se taire et d'aller chercher la directrice. Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Miss Teigne tourna un moment autour de la dépouille avant de s'assoir au pied de son maître. Argus sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il détestait les élèves.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago Malefoy picorait la nourriture de son assiette sans grand enthousiasme. Il sentait le regard exaspéré de Pansy se poser sur lui à intervalle régulier. Elle se comportait comme une mère poule depuis la rentrée. Il n'était pas le seul à qui elle faisait cet honneur, Blaise y avait le droit aussi.

- On commence par quoi déjà ? Demanda Blaise

- Potion avec les griffondor. Lâcha Pansy.

Drago soupira. La journée qui commençait ne l'emballait guère. Des réminiscences du rêve bizarre qu'il avait fait ne cessaient de le hanter. Des bêtises que tout ça.

- Allez Drago, viens. Il faut y aller. Annonça Blaise

Tous les trois se levèrent et prirent la direction des cachots. Aucun d'eux ne faisait attention à l'agitation qui les entourait. Ils étaient traités un peu comme des parias depuis la fin de la guerre. Innocentés mais tout de même considérés comme des coupables. Ils n'avaient eu que peu de choix dans cette guerre. Drago était conscient de devoir une fière chandelle à Potter. La mort de Voldemort leur offrait une liberté nouvelle.

L'année dernière, Drago avait senti le poids de la peur. Voldemort ne projetait rien, hormis tuer. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne partageait pas son pouvoir. Les mangemorts ne servaient qu'à obéir ou mourir. La croyance que les sang-purs valaient plus que les nés-moldus ne signifiait rien après réflexion. Sinon comment expliquer la puissance de Granger. Drago avait mis un moment avant de se rendre à cette évidence, aidés dans son dilemme par Blaise et Pansy. Remettre en question tout ce que leurs avaient inculqués leur parents ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Le jeune homme et ses compagnons ne désiraient pas se soumettre à un tyran en fin de compte. Ils voulaient juste vivre en paix. Ils n'étaient que des gosses forcés de grandir trop vite tout comme le trio de griffondor.

Devant la porte de la salle de potions se trouvaient déjà de nombreux griffondors. Le temps défilait mais nulles traces de Severus Rogue. Blaise commençait à s'ennuyer et il n'était pas le seul. Drago ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le rouquin serait contre une petite dispute.

- Alors Weasley, ta copine préfère la compagnie de Patil. C'est triste mais bon tu me diras vu que Brown a un cerveau, c'est logique.

- En attendant, j'ai une copine.

- Désespérée, mais oui tu en as une.

En entendant son nom, Lavande venait de se suspendre au bras de Ron afin de lui apporter son soutien indéfectible. Harry se contentait de compter les points pour savoir qui l'emporterait.

- Une fouine décoloré qui parle, même les désespérées n'en veulent pas.

- Ce n'est pas mieux que d'être une belette rousse. Sans vouloir t'offenser Weasley fille.

Ginny ne répliqua pas, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Drago remarqua Granger qui refermait son livre d'un claquement sec. Apparemment, la petite joute verbale qu'il entretenait l'empêcher de se concentrer. Il sentit une pression sur bras, c'était Pansy. Elle essayait de le mettre en garde, s'attaquer à Granger ne se faisait pas sans risque.

- On te dérange Granger ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Je le savais.

- Si tu le sais, il est inintelligent de ta part de demander.

Le silence se fit d'un coup à la phrase de la préfète ou plutôt à la réaction de Drago qui cherchait quoi répondre. Hermione arborait un rictus amusé devant l'attitude du serpentard.

- Pour le plaisir de t'embêter Granger.

- J'ai mieux à faire que de te divertir. Si tu t'ennuies, demandes à Parkinson de te prêter son miroir de poche. T'admirer te fera une occupation et ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi.

Harry et Weasley éclatèrent de rire mais à leur grande surprise, ils ne furent pas les seuls. Blaise se tenaient les côtes tellement, il riait.

- Oh moins j'utilise un miroir. Si j'en juge par ta touffe de cheveux Granger, ce ne doit pas être ton cas tous les jours.

- Malefoy, vraiment ta répartie laisse à désirer. A chaque dispute, j'ai le droit à une remarque sur mes cheveux, ça manque d'originalité. Tu sais ça démontre une carence en imagination et une certaine étroitesse d'esprit.

Harry et Ron ricanèrent imité par Blaise. Drago se sentait abandonné. Pansy ne daignait pas remettre à sa place l'impudente. Et Blaise se moquait de lui. Il allait ne faire qu'une bouchée de cette petite Miss-je-sais-tout. Foi de Malefoy.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon imagination, aucune fille ne s'en ai jamais plainte.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Tu sais les filles ne disent pas aux garçons quand elle simule ou pas. C'est un secret que nous dévoilons rarement pour ne pas peiner le pauvre gars.

La majorité des filles souriaient même les serpentards. Pansy alla jusqu'à applaudir silencieusement Hermione. Drago avait envie de l'étriper, elle mettait en doute ses capacités.

- Tu sais si elles simulaient, elles n'en redemanderaient pas.

- Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout au sexe. Manque d'imagination flagrant.

- Qui est-ce qui se répète maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle avec toi.

- Mon charme légendaire.

Il vit Granger faire mine de s'étouffer comme si son potentiel de séduction était inexistant. Mais le pire était encore à venir pour Drago lorsque Pansy prit la parole.

- Granger, je peux m'asphyxier avec toi ?

- Je t'en prie Parkinson.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson rouge ne sachant que dire devant une telle trahison. Il ne put s'appesantir sur ce fait car Rogue fit son apparition.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aucun des septièmes années qu'ils soient de Griffondor ou de Serpentard ne s'étaient attardés dans la classe de potion. La cause, l'humeur massacrante de Rogue. Griffondor avait perdu près de quatre-vingt-dix points mais, le plus effrayant résidait dans le fait que Serpentard en avait perdu autant. Une première depuis que Rogue était en poste. Hermione se demandait ce qui se passait pour rendre Rogue si furieux. Elle avait failli lui suggérer d'avaler un philtre de paix mais s'était mordue la langue à la place. Il valait mieux éviter d'envenimer la situation. En son for intérieur, elle se félicitait de posséder une telle maitrise de soi. Si cette phrase avait franchi la muraille de ses lèvres, la signature de son arrêt de mort n'aurait représentée qu'une simple formalité. C'est donc avec une patience infinie qu'elle avait supporté les piques acerbes de Rogue. A l'inverse de Ron et Harry qui n'avaient pas pût garder leurs bouches closes. Résultat, ils avaient écopés de plusieurs heures de colle.

De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Hannah Abbot. Les Pouffsouffles parlaient d'un mort retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait, si ce n'est que c'était une fille. Hermione se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Elle fut bientôt rattrapée par Ginny.

- Ta fuite était magnifique bien qu'étrange pour une griffondor. Constata Ginny avec un sourire.

- Courageuse ne veut pas dire suicidaire. Ron et Harry ne savent pas lâcher prise. Vu l'état de Rogue, je n'ai aucune envie de gagner une retenue.

- Raisonnement censé. Tu as entendu ce qui se raconte ?

- Oui, j'ai croisé Hannah qui m'en a informée.

- C'est angoissant, si c'est la vérité.

- Je sais. Avec un peu de chance, c'est juste une fille qui s'est gravement blessée et qui va s'en sortir. Les histoires s'amplifient toujours avec le bouche à oreille. Lâcha Hermione d'une voix sceptique comme si elle doutait de ses paroles.

Hermione ignorait quelle valeur accordée à cette rumeur. De toute façon, si un élève était mort McGonaghall l'annoncerait lors du déjeuner. Un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillait, elle craignait que toute cette histoire soit vraie. Cela l'amena à repenser à son rêve. Elle était passée à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours. Elle avait harcelée Me Pince de questions. La bibliothécaire ne savait pas de quoi, elle voulait parler. Elle avait fait une recherche rapide sur le royaume des morts mais aucun ouvrages ne mentionnaient quoique ce soit sur les héritiers. Hermione ne se laissait pas décourager. Elle allait continuer ses recherches plus en profondeur.

En pénétrant dans la grande salle, Hermione constata que le brouhaha atteignait son paroxysme. Elle s'assit sur un banc, Ginny à ses côtés. Harry et Ron arrivèrent en courant. Hermione les fit taire d'un geste de la main avant qu'ils ne prononcent un seul mot. Elle observait la table des professeurs. Le visage fermé de McGonaghall la fit frémir. La directrice se leva et réclama le silence à l'aide d'un sonorus.

- Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se posent des questions. Je vais y répondre. Cette nuit a été commis un acte abominable. Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer cela avec le plus de tact possible. Erin Deauclair a été retrouvée morte en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Nous ne connaissons pas encore l'auteur de ce crime effroyable.

Une atmosphère sombre sembla s'abattre sur les élèves. Des pleurs se firent entendre, principalement à la table des Serdaigles.

- Les Aurors vont bientôt arrivés. Nous vous demandons de faciliter leur travail au maximum. Déplacez-vous par groupe de deux ou trois. Ceci n'est qu'une précaution. Cette mort est horrible mais il s'agit d'un acte isolé. Si vous remarquez un comportement étrange, veuillez en informer les préfets ou vos professeurs. Les préfets-en-chefs sont priés de faire dorénavant leurs rondes ensembles.

La directrice se rassit. Hermione croisa un bref instant le regard orageux de Drago.

- Eh bien, on dirait que cette année ne fera pas exception aux autres. Pauvre Pénélope, il faut que j'écrive à Percy. Marmonna Ron.

Hermione soupira, décidemment le sort s'acharnait contre les élèves de Poudlard. Lors de la bataille, beaucoup avait perdu des proches, des amis et voilà qu'un meurtre endeuillé à nouveau l'école. Elle priait pour qu'elle et ses amis ne se retrouve pas mêler à ça. Le trio ne souhaitait une seule chose, passer une année normale. Si le début s'était avéré à la hauteur de leur espérance, la suite ne présageait rien de bon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ombre se sentait bien, un peu surexcitée par rapport à d'habitude. Entendre les pleurs provenant de la table des Serdaigles lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle se réjouissait du malheur de ses camarades. Bien sûr aux yeux du monde, elle était triste mais à l'intérieur, elle exultait. L'ombre avait aimé cette sensation indescriptible que provoquait le fait de tuer. Cette puissance, ce pouvoir de donner la mort. Elle voulait recommencer au plus vite. Voir de nouveau la vie s'éteindre, la sentir s'enfuir d'un être. Elle ne trancherait pas la gorge de sa prochaine victime. Non, elle frapperait au ventre. L'ombre allait prendre son temps à l'avenir. Cette sotte était morte bien trop vite. Elle éprouva l'envie de caresser sa dague mais se morigéna, quelqu'un pourrait la voir. Il ne fallait surtout pas attirer l'attention. Et puis cela ne suffirait pas, elle voulait tuer à nouveau. Ce soir, elle passerait à l'action. L'ombre avait déjà une petite idée de sa future proie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le royaume des morts, Arya peinait à se calmer. Sa fureur grandissait de minutes en minutes. Elle devait le ramener à la raison, il devait réaliser la portée de ses actes passés et futurs. Elle ne pouvait le laisser compromettre le monde des vivants. C'est pourquoi, elle décida de rendre une petite visite surprise à l'homme de la tour. Ce dernier sursauta en la voyant se matérialiser devant lui.

- Arya que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là ?

- Tu vas me libérer ?

- Pour que tu provoques je ne sais quelles folies ici. Hors de questions.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire alors.

- Tu peux l'arrêter et tu dois le faire !

L'homme se mit à rire. Arya sentit la colère la quitter pour faire place à de la tristesse. Il avait vécu une vie faite d'erreurs en tout genre. Il était mort dans la solitude et la haine. Arya l'avait isolé en pensant que cela lui permettrait de se remettre en question. Une période d'introspection ne faisait pas de mal. Arya espérait qu'il prendrait conscience de ses fautes afin qu'il puisse avancer. Elle devait se résoudre à l'évidence, il ne changerait pas.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie et même si je le voudrais, je ne le peux pas.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.

- Pourquoi refuser ? C'est une chance qui ne se reproduira pas.

- Tu n'apprendras jamais.

- Oh si ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Oh non. Crois-moi, tu perdras tout.

- Pour cela ma chère, il faut que tes pions soient à la hauteur. Ce qui m'étonnerait.

Arya quitta l'homme dans un éclair de lumière. Il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir. Un espoir insensé en ses héritiers.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Un avis en passant ?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous. Etant d'excellente humeur, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier Lilician pour sa rewiew positive. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou pas. Cela me tient à cœur d'avoir votre opinion. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

* * *

Hermione aurait bien volontiers oubliée l'heure de sa ronde avec Malefoy. Malheureusement pour elle, McGonaghall était venue la chercher en compagnie de l'autre préfet-en-chef dans la salle commune des rouges et or. La directrice les avait sermonnés pendant dix minutes sur la nécessité de passer outre leur antipathie. Facile à dire, plus difficile à mettre en pratique. Hermione avait trouvé un compromis en restant muette. Ils avançaient dans les couloirs seulement éclairés de leur baguette. Ils n'avaient croisés aucuns élèves hors de leurs dortoirs. Son compagnon avait calqué son pas sur le sien. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette marque de gentillesse. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait dû trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. D'ailleurs, elle ignorait comment se comporter avec lui. De manière objective, elle reconnaissait le changement opéré chez Malefoy. Bien sûr, il continuait à lui chercher des noises mais il ne faisait plus preuve de méchanceté gratuite. Certains mots semblaient bannis de son vocabulaire. Tout cela la déconcertait. En prime, il ne la regardait plus avec mépris, ni dégoût. Elle avait dû mal à croire à ce revirement déroutant.

- Arrêtes de soupirer Granger, notre ronde ne se terminera pas plus vite.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Hermione trouvait étonnant que personne n'ait osé braver l'interdit. D'ordinaire, il y avait toujours quelques élèves se promenant dans le château à cette heure. Des couples principalement, cachaient dans des recoins pour se bécoter. Mais Hermione devait se rendre à l'évidence, la peur avait bien fait son travail ainsi que les mises en gardes des Aurors. Ces derniers avaient fouillés, interrogés mais étaient restés bredouilles.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vérifier la classe de divination et on pourra aller faire notre rapport à McGonaghall. Commenta Drago.

- D'accord, allons-y !

Hermione n'appréciait pas des masses la salle de Trelawney. A vrai dire, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la divination l'horripilait. C'est d'un pas las que les deux préfets-en-chef entreprirent de grimper les escaliers menant à l'antre de Trelawney. Une fois en haut, Hermione fronça les sourcils en constatant que la porte de la classe se trouvait entrouverte. Tous deux éteignirent la faible lumière dont ils disposaient. Un bruit sourd failli leur provoquer une crise cardiaque. Malefoy, sa baguette en avant, poussa la porte doucement. Quelqu'un était allongé sur les dalles de pierres froides. Aucun mouvement ne provenait de la forme. Drago et Hermione s'avancèrent avec prudence. La jeune femme décida d'éclairer un peu plus la pièce, elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un stupefix fusa dans sa direction. Elle se sentit propulser sur le côté par Malefoy.

- Ligatoria ! Claqua d'une voix sèche le serpentard.

Le sort de Malefoy ne toucha pas leur attaquant. Hermione se remettant de ses émotions lança un glisseo informulé sur le sol. Les sorts se croisaient dans une pléiade de couleurs. Hermione vit une masse se précipiter vers la sortie en glissant. Un gémissement de douleur lui parvient, lorsque leur ennemi percuta le chambranle avant de s'enfuir, la porte se refermant sur lui. Drago voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais l'entrée ne daignait pas s'ouvrir.

- Alohomora ! Tenta la griffondor.

Enfermés, ils étaient pris au piège avec un cadavre.

- Nous voilà bien. Lumos ! Lâcha Malefoy.

La stupeur se lisait sur le visage de Drago. Hermione en était consciente même si, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la dépouille. Sybille Trelawney était morte dans ce que supposait Hermione d'atroces souffrances. Son ventre n'était plus qu'une bouillie sanglante. Hermione sentait un haut le cœur l'envahir. Elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à Malefoy. A tel point qu'elle ne le vit même pas conjurer son patronus afin de chercher de l'aide. Rien n'existait plus aux yeux de la jeune femme si ce n'était cette blessure. Drago apparut soudain dans son champ de vision. Il agrippait ses bras et la secouait doucement.

- Granger, ce n'est pas le moment de t'évanouir ou de me faire une crise d'hystérie.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, l'odeur métallique du sang la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se détourna juste à temps de Malefoy et vomit. Elle entendit Malefoy souffler d'exaspération, avant de sentir sa main ramener ses cheveux en arrière. Hermione se redressa, la respiration erratique.

- Granger, respire, inspire, respire, voilà.

La voix douce de Malefoy la calmait. Si Hermione s'était trouvé en état de penser, elle aurait ri devant l'absurdité de la situation ou pleurer.

- Je veux sortir d'ici !

- Les professeurs ne vont pas tarder, nous sommes bloqués pour l'instant.

A peine Drago eut-il prononcé ces mots que la porte s'ouvrait sur McGonaghall, Rogue et Flitwick. Leurs enseignants arboraient des mines graves.

- Par Merlin, Sybille… Murmura Minerva McGonaghall.

Hermione quant à elle se précipita en dehors de la salle avec soulagement.

- Miss Granger, restez-là s'il vous plait ? Dit le maitre des potions.

- Non, je vous attends dehors…Je ne peux pas…

- Elle est choquée Severus. C'est compréhensible. Monsieur Malefoy restez près d'elle. Nous allons fermer l'accès à cette classe puis nous appellerons les Aurors.

Hermione pleurait silencieusement. Jamais, elle n'arriverait à chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le professeur Rogue et Minerva venait tout juste de quitter les Aurors. Ils avaient fait vite. Aucuns indices comme pour le meurtre d'Erin Deauclair. Même l'interrogatoire des deux préfets-en-chef ne fournissait de piste. Le ministre de la magie s'était déplacé en personne. Tous les trois avaient abordés la possibilité de fermer l'école. Kingsley ne pensait pas que cela soit une idée judicieuse. Le ministre craignait que cela ne fasse qu'élargir le terrain de chasse du tueur. Minerva était atterrée en songeant que c'était un élève qui commettait ces atrocités.

- Severus que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Pas grand-chose, je le crains. Le responsable est doué, c'est une certitude. Tuer Sybille et Miss Deauclair ne représentait que peu de difficultés. Tenir tête à Drago et Miss Granger n'est pas une mince affaire.

- En effet mon cher. Ces deux-là ont une expérience certaine en combat. Miss Granger a tenu tête à des mangemorts par le passé. Il est difficile d'imaginer un de leur camarade leur résister. Lâcha Dumbledore depuis son tableau.

- Où voulez-vous en venir Albus ? Demanda Minerva.

- Nulle part, si ce n'est que tout cela est étrange.

- Nous en sommes réduits à prier pour que tout cela cesse au plus vite. Constata amèrement Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue avait vécu une vie mouvementée. Entre une enfance pas terrible, une scolarité où il était le souffre-douleur des maraudeurs, sa presque rencontre avec un loup-garou, son passé de mangemort et d'espion, sa presque mort, son statut d'enseignant et d'héritier, on pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que Severus ne connaissait pas l'ennui. Après avoir quitté Minerva et Albus, il s'était rendu dans ses appartements. Il réfléchissait aux évènements dramatiques survenus en à peine deux jours. Arya l'avait prévenu mais c'était chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il enrageait de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il aimait garder le contrôle et à l'heure actuelle, tout partait en vrille.

Il allait devoir se résigner à trouver qui était les héritiers en train de s'éveiller. Toutefois, le sentiment que leurs identités n'allaient pas lui plaire ne le rassurait guère. Avec sa chance, Saint Potter était l'un d'eux. Parfois, il ressentait l'envie de maudire Arya, elle ne disait jamais rien de manière concise. Il fallait toujours qu'elle entoure tout de mystère. Elle connaissait les noms de ses protégés, elle aurait pu l'en informer. Non, ce n'est pas drôle, sinon. Laissons Severus se débrouiller tant bien que mal. En ça, le maitre des potions était persuadé qu'Albus devait bien s'entendre avec Arya de l'autre côté. Ils avaient cette sale manie de faire de la rétention d'information. Une petite voix lui dit que c'était Ste Mangouste qui se moquait de la charité parce qu'il s'y connaissait pas mal lui aussi. Après tout, il cachait des informations à Minerva. Ce n'est qu'au petit jour que Severus sombra dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'annonce de la mort de Trelawney avait jeté un froid sur le château. Le fan club du professeur composé de Parvati, Padma et Lavande était anéanti. Ron essayait de consoler de son mieux sa petite copine sans grand succès. Harry s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Les cernes qui marquaient la peau d'une pâleur presque diaphane la faisait paraitre fragile. Elle n'avait pas dormi. Il comprenait pourquoi. La découverte d'un cadavre n'était jamais agréable. Surtout si les racontars sur les blessures de Trelawney étaient vrais. Elle semblait amorphe. Malefoy semblait moins atteint que son amie mais Harry, se doutait que le serpentard masquait ses émotions. Il l'avait d'ailleurs surpris à observer Hermione avec un-je-ne-sais-quoi d'indéchiffrable. La cloche retentit annonçant la fin des cours du matin. Harry vit Hermione sortir de sa torpeur, il essaya de la retenir. Trop tard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil au sens propre du terme. La plupart des gens la qualifiait de peste sans cœur. Cependant Granger semblait aller mal. Drago s'était confié à elle et Blaise, leur expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Pansy se demandait si Granger avait fait de même avec ses amis, elle en doutait. A son avis, la griffondor désirait protéger Potter et Weasley en se taisant. Quelques paroles réfrigérantes ça et là, lui avaient appris que Granger se planquait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur du refuge d'Hermione, elle entendit des sanglots étouffés. « Elle pleure, c'est déjà ça. Au moins, elle laisse sortir sa peine. » Songea Pansy en s'approchant de la cabine d'où s'échappait le bruit. Elle ouvrit la porte et tendit un mouchoir à Granger. La Griffondor leva les yeux vers elle.

- Parkinson ?

- Granger, prend le !

Hermione était interloquée. Parkinson la regardait avec un air d'exaspération profonde. Granger se saisit du mouchoir et sécha ses larmes.

- Drago m'a raconté. Tu devrais en parler a quelqu'un.

- A qui ? Harry a trop souffert déjà, il a ses propres cauchemars. Je ne vais pas en rajouter. Ron doit déjà s'occuper de Lavande qui est inconsolable.

- Si tu veux, je peux servir de confidente. Pas dans tous les sens du terme. Enfin tu as saisi…

- Pourquoi ferais tu cela ? Demanda Hermione un brin méfiante.

- Parce que j'ai une dette envers toi et tes meilleurs amis. Vous avez fait ce que tout le monde aurait dû faire. Parce que si tu gardes cela pour toi, ça va te ronger, te bouffer de l'intérieur.

Hermione commença alors à parler. Les mots s'enchainaient et la griffondor se libérait d'un poids. Pansy se contentait de l'écouter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione pinçait ses lèvres de contrariété. Assise à une table de la bibliothèque, elle tentait de supporter Malefoy. Si à présent Parkinson trouvait une certaine grâce auprès d'elle, ce n'était pas le cas du blond. Hermione était étonnée qu'il n'est pas fait de remarque au sujet de sa réaction à la découverte du cadavre de Trelawney. Il savait peut-être faire preuve de tact mais il restait insupportable. Il se servait sans vergogne dans sa pile de livres et, commentait à haute voix ses trouvailles. Il s'était installé là pour s'occuper lui avait-il dit. Puis il lui avait piqué ses notes avant de se mettre à faire des recherches sur le même sujet qu'elle. Par curiosité avait-il répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait demandée pourquoi. Hermione préférait de loin croire cela. Bien qu'elle est failli avoir un malaise à l'idée qu'il puisse être le second héritiers. Elle avait bien vite réfutée cette hypothèse. Elle évitait de relever la tête de ses livres. Hermione n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard moqueur du serpentard. Après plus de deux heures de recherches, Hermione n'avait dénichée aucune mention relative aux héritiers. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Sinon Malefoy aurait déjà pris congé d'elle pour son plus grand bonheur.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ranger tout ce fouillis. Drago devait avoir décidé de l'embêter en la collant car il l'imita. Ils se dirigèrent chargés d'un lourd fardeau vers les rayons appropriés. Au détour de l'un d'eux, Hermione sursauta ainsi que Drago. Peeves, l'esprit farceur se tenaient devant eux avec Mimi Geignarde. Hermione réprima le besoin furieux de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur. Cela achèverait ses souffrances une bonne fois pour toute.

- Drago, Mione vous m'avez vraiment manquée. Je suis si contente. Dit Mimi

- Mimi on était d'accord… Tu sers Hermione et moi Drago.

- Oui, oui… Je peux me montrer aimable envers lui tout de même.

Hermione lorgna Drago qui faisait de même. Ils se regardaient l'air de dire « Tu comprends quelques choses ? »

- Euh de quoi vous parlez ? Voulut savoir Drago.

- Vous le saurez assez vite. Nous allons bien nous amuser Drago.

Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une autre dimension. Peeves se montrait rarement aussi poli et en général ça cachait une mauvaise blague.

- Nous allons être les meilleures amies du monde Mione.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Mimi ?

Mauvaise pioche s'aperçut aussitôt Hermione en voyant la figure de Mimi se tordre. La jeune fille fantomatique mit une main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Son petit menton tremblotait. Tous ses symptômes annonçaient une crise geignarde. Elle devait à tout prix rattraper le coup. Dans le cas contraire, ses oreilles n'y survivraient pas.

- Tu ne veux pas être mon amie ?

- Si Mimi mais je te considère déjà comme une amie.

Crise désamorcée, si elle en jugeait par le soupir de soulagement de Malefoy. Mimi envoya un sourire rayonnant à Hermione. Elle remarqua Drago poser ses livres en vitesse et faire de même avec les siens. Il lui prit le poignet avant de l'entrainer en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque.

- Nous allons manger avec Granger, on se retrouve plus tard.

- Pas la peine, on vient avec vous.

Hermione hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Se mettre en mauvais terme avec Mimi n'était pas très problématique. La pire catastrophe que Mimi pouvait faire était d'inonder les toilettes et de les rendre sourds. Mais Peeves c'était différent, il allait faire de leurs existences un enfer. Drago et elle avaient atteint le couloir, les deux fantômes sur leurs talons. Drago en voyant cela pila net. Hermione ressentit un froid intense lorsque Mimi passa à travers elle.

- Pourquoi Peeves, voulez-vous nous accompagner ? Demanda Drago.

- Rigolo tout plein. Une petite bataille de nourriture...

- Non ! Crièrent les deux préfet-en-chef.

- Vous êtes pas drôôllle…

- On n'est pas là pour être marrant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous les deux ? Riposta Hermione.

Les deux fantômes s'observaient en silence. Si Hermione ne savait pas cela impossible, elle aurait presque jurée qu'ils communiquaient.

- Être avec vous. C'est tout. L'autre, il ne veut pas. Il fait peur. Expliqua Mimi.

La première question qui vient à l'esprit d'Hermione fut quel autre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que peut-être… Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'aller au bout de sa réflexion.

- Ok, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis d'accord mais si je dis non, je sens que je vais le regretter. Pas de bêtises, pas de farces, pas de larmes, on ne nous traverse pas… Enonça Drago avant de se tourner vers Hermione. – J'ai oublié un truc ?

- A priori non. Si je pense à une autre règle je te le ferais savoir ! Mais…

Drago venait de poser un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle comprit, les interrogations seraient pour leurs prochaines rondes.

Les deux compagnons translucides s'envolèrent dans tous les sens, content d'être acceptés.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ron et Harry se demandait où se trouvait Hermione. Bien que cela n'empêchait pas Ron de manger. Le rouquin engouffrait une montagne de nourriture, un véritable estomac sur patte. Ils allaient bientôt avoir leur réponse. Un silence impressionnant naquit dans la grande salle en voyant Hermione et Drago se diriger vers leur place. Tous les deux avec un fantôme à leur suite. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Harry vit Ron blêmir en reconnaissant Mimi Geignarde. Harry ne savait pas vraiment qui plaindre le plus car Drago était suivis par Peeves tout de même. Hermione s'installa face eux.

- Salut tout le monde ! Lâcha Mimi.

- Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

La griffondor n'avait pas la patience nécessaire d'expliquer la situation pour le moment. En plus, que pouvait-elle dire ? Pas grand choses, elle n'avait pas un seul morceau d'explication logique à fournir.

- On dit bonjour Mimi quand on est poli. Expliqua la préfète en jetant un regard noir à la tablée.

Un salut Mimi résonna dans la grande salle sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres tables. Avant que celle de serpentard ne fasse de même avec Peeves.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rogue recracha son jus de citrouille en voyant Drago et la miss-je-sais-tout pénétrer dans le réfectoire, talonnés par les pires esprits que Poudlard est accueilli. Non ce n'était pas possible. Respirer les vapeurs de certaines potions pouvait provoquer des hallucinations mais, comment expliquer les visions des autres habitants du château.

Finalement, c'était l'aiguille qui venait à lui.

* * *

Voilà… Les sorts glisseo et ligatoria viennent de moi. Je suppose que vous avez deviné à quoi ils servent. A plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous et toutes. Voici un autre chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Réponse à Katie 1612 : Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Je suis ravie que tu es compris. Si tu peux me dire où tu as eu du mal, cela me permettra de voir si je peux arranger le texte. Merci encore.

Aux autres lecteurs, merci de me lire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, bonne ou mauvaise.

* * *

L'ombre éprouvait l'envie d'hurler de rage. Elle s'était blessée à la jambe à cause du sort de cette sang-de-bourbe. La douleur l'a faisait boiter. Heureusement, elle avait pu s'introduire dans l'infirmerie. Subtiliser des potions anti douleur, s'était avéré un jeu d'enfant. Elle devait faire montre de plus de prudence à l'avenir. Malefoy et Granger avait presque réussis à la battre. Elle les savait doués mais pas au point de rivaliser avec elle. L'ombre ne pouvait laisser personne se mettre en travers de sa route. Si cela se reproduisait, il faudrait se débarrasser d'eux. L'ombre s'interrogeait beaucoup au sujet des deux préfets-en-chef. Le petit numéro de la veille avec les fantômes l'intriguait au plus haut point. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait plus urgent à accomplir.

Elle réfléchissait au moyen de se débarrasser de Rogue. Le tuer n'était pas possible, le maitre de potions était d'un naturel paranoïaque. Il ne se laisserait pas approcher par elle. Il n'était pas Trelawney. Cela avait été d'une simplicité enfantine de s'occuper du cas de la voyante. Un peu de flatterie, quelques sourires et le tour était joué. Quelle idiote d'accepter un rendez-vous si tard dans sa salle de classe déserte. Trelawney espérait tellement être considérée comme un grand prophète qu'elle ne refusait aucune séance de voyance. Pathétique, cette cruche n'avait même pas vu sa dernière heure arriver. Sa progression dans les couloirs se trouvait entravé par le flot d'élèves se rendant en cours. L'ombre croisa les deux Aurors affectés à la surveillance du château. Ils ne la soupçonnaient même pas. A vrai dire, ils ne disposaient d'aucunes pistes. Elle aperçut Brown et Patil dont les yeux rougis la mettaient en joie.

- Salut les filles, ça va mieux ? Demanda l'ombre.

- C'est si triste. Tout ce talent perdu, elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Ce type est un détraqué. J'espère que les Aurors vont l'attraper. Lâcha Parvati.

Ces cruches sont incapables de reconnaitre son art. Si une personne devait disparaitre de la surface de la terre c'était cet insecte globuleux de Trelawney. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait entendre … Brown reniflait misérablement. Ces griffondors même pas capable de bien se tenir en public. Ils faisaient honte à Godric Griffondor. Ce dernier devait se retourner dans sa tombe devant un spectacle si affligeant.

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est qu'une question de jours à mon avis. A plus tard les filles.

Elle devait se trouver une nouvelle victime. Une qui pourrait satisfaire son penchant et combler sa dague. Celle-ci réclamait du sang. Elle ne pouvait se dérober. Ses mains la démangeaient de tenir sa précieuse pourvoyeuse de mort. Parvati pourrait faire l'affaire. Non, mauvaise idée. Les pleurs de Lavande envahiraient Poudlard si sa meilleure amie décédait. L'ombre désirait de la nouveauté. Un garçon, ça bousculerait un peu sa routine. Puis cela montrerait à tous que nul n'est à l'abri.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione profitait de sa tranquillité providentielle dans le parc. Elle se félicitait d'avoir réussi à fausser compagnie à Mimi. Le fantôme ne cessait de parler, commenter, rire et surtout faire des allusions grivoises. Si cela était marrant au début de voir Harry prendre la couleur d'une tomate. Au bout d'une heure, on s'en lassait vite. Et puis Hermione appréciait le silence pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle tripotait machinalement une lettre. Lettre qui ruinait tous ses espoirs. Tellement de choses venaient de lui tomber dessus. La jeune femme commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle d'Arya. Malgré sa répugnance à l'admettre, elle réalisait que Malefoy était très certainement un héritier. Cela expliquait la raison pour laquelle Peeves le suivait. Elle ignorait ce qui poussait les deux esprits à vouloir les côtoyer. Surement un rapport avec l'autre côté du voile. Et puis, il y avait ces morts affreuses. Le meurtrier n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter de sitôt apparemment. La façon de procéder lui rappelait les tueurs en série moldus. Elle craignait que ce psychopathe est un rapport avec Arya.

Hermione voulait se rebeller, elle ne voulait pas de ce fardeau. Sa participation active à la guerre lui avait ôtée beaucoup de choses. Notamment, ses parents. Le sort d'oubliette lancé sur eux, ne supprimait un incident banal mais son existence entière. Les médicomages étaient formels. Pour retrouver un souvenir, il faut un lien, une infime trace permettant de réveiller la mémoire. Hermione avec zèle s'était éradiquée de leur vie pour les sauver. La lettre ornée du cachet de Ste Mangouste le confirmait.

_Miss Granger,_

_C'est un réel honneur pour moi de répondre à votre demande. Malheureusement, je ne vous le cache pas les sortilèges d'amnésie sont très complexes. C'est pour cela que leur pratique est fortement déconseillée par des novices. Il faut prendre en compte plusieurs paramètres avant de les lancer. Bien sûr, je comprends très bien ce qui vous a poussé à de telles extrémités. J'ai eu le plaisir d'examiner vos parents. Je suis formel, les chances pour vos parents de se souvenir de vous sont nulles. Vous avez effacée chaque parcelle et détails de votre existence. C'est avec un infini regret que je vous annonce cela. Bien à vous._

_Griselda Hertings._

Hermione se retrouvait orpheline alors que ses parents étaient bien vivants. Son père ne la conduirait jamais à l'autel. Sa mère ne tricoterait pas de petits ensembles pour bébé. Elle avait ses propres problèmes et ne souhaitait pas se trouver impliquée dans un autre combat. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir près d'elle. Malefoy.

- Je croyais que je polluais ton air… Lança la jeune femme.

- Granger faut qu'on discute, je crois.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Hum, tu veux que j'aille chercher Pansy ? Questionna Malefoy.

Parkinson avait divulguée ses confidences. Hermione allait la massacrer. Sa réaction était un peu disproportionnée. Après tout Drago n'avait pas dit qu'il connaissait la teneur de leur conversation. Elle se leva, les poings sur les hanches.

- De quel droit a-t-elle osée te parler de ça ? Hein dis-moi ! Cela te fait plaisir, je présume. Cracha la jeune femme.

- Oulà… Elle m'a juste dit avoir discutée avec toi rien de plus.

Hermione se sentit légèrement honteuse de l'avoir agressé. Mais ce sentiment s'effaça bien vite, il s'agissait de Malefoy. Elle n'allait pas non plus s'excuser de sa méprise.

- Je vois. Dit-elle.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, il y a plusieurs jours.

- Tant mieux pour toi.

- Et de ton côté ?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Granger, j'essaie d'être agréable là. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

- Sous prétexte que Monsieur se montre agréable, je dois faire de même ! Non, fous-moi la paix. Je me fiche de tout ce bazar. En plus pour ta gouverne, je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot agréable. Oubliez-moi un peu. C'est une putain d'erreur.

- Granger, je sais que tu es une héritière. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela implique mais j'en suis un aussi. Tu peux tenter de repousser la réalité mais elle te rattrapera toujours. Il faut faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon gré…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dit de si terrible en la voyant s'effondrer sur l'herbe. Même devant le corps de Trelawney, elle n'avait pas semblée si mal. Aucunes larmes ne coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait juste vide.

- Granger…Hermione ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, la griffondor croisa son regard.

- C'est plus Granger ?

- Il fallait te faire réagir. Si tu le racontes à quelqu'un, je nierais en bloc. Qu'est ce qui arrive à la miss-je-tout. Ce n'est pas ton genre de craquer en ma présence. Et c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours.

Drago voyait presque les rouages du cerveau de sa camarade tourner à grande vitesse. Il devina qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Elle lui tendit avec hésitation un parchemin. Après lecture, Drago était stupéfait devant le courage de celle qu'il avait tant dénigrée par le passé. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Voldemort n'avait pu mettre la main sur la famille de Granger. Nombre de mangemort étaient mort de la main du seigneur des ténèbres, à cause de leur incapacité à trouver les géniteurs de la griffondor. Cela n'était pas étonnant, s'ils ne se rappelaient même pas de Granger. La préfète-en-chef avait dû les éloigner de l'Angleterre pour assurer efficacement leur sécurité.

- Tu as sauvé leurs vies. Ils se trouvaient sur les listes des personnes à capturer. Parce que t'atteindre, c'était frapper Potter. Tu-sais-qui les aurait assassinés sans toi.

- J'en suis consciente Malefoy. Il est juste difficile de faire le deuil de parents encore vivants.

- Tu sais, cela n'est pas ainsi que tu avanceras. Ils sont toujours de ce monde. Tu n'as eu qu'un seul avis. Certes, c'est une médicomage assez reconnu mais elle peut se tromper. Tu peux aussi t'adresser aux oubliators, se sont des experts aussi.

- Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas être si défaitiste. Tu te rends compte que l'on ne s'est pas encore entretués. Réalisa Hermione.

- Un exploit. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui est l'héritier en place.

- Il fait peur à Peeves et Mimi. Effrayer Peeves n'est pas une mince affaire. Je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité.

- Mon parrain… J'en étais arrivé à la même conclusion.

- Si cela ne t'ennuies pas. Je te laisse tâter le terrain. Annonça Hermione d'une voix amusée.

- Et on vante le courage des griffondors…

- Comme je ne cesse de le répéter Malefoy. Je suis contre le suicide.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le royaume des morts, l'inconnu de la tour se sentait d'excellente humeur. Arya s'affaiblissait pour son plus grand bonheur. Bientôt, il pourrait s'en aller de cette prison. Il voulait rencontrer un certain nombre de défunts afin, de recueillir des informations. Bien sûr, il provoquerait moult remous. Un peu de chaos et de désordre rendrait son séjour moins morne. Il connaissait plutôt bien ce lieu de son vivant. Arya l'avait désigné comme héritier à une époque, même si elle avait rapidement regrettée ce choix. Elle l'avait vite déchu de son statut lorsqu'il avait brisé une des règles fondamentales.

Arya malgré sa prétendue tolérance, ne faisait pas exception aux autres. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il était un génie. Il n'était pas dupe, l'homme n'ignorait pas qu'Arya tenterait de le raisonner. Encore. Il se désolait de voir Arya si butée. Elle se trompait sur ses projets, il ne voulait pas la destruction du monde, seulement sa renaissance. Et tout changement nécessite des sacrifices.

* * *

Voilà…En espérant que cela vous plaise. A bientôt.

Petite rewiew en passant ?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello à tous.

Voici un nouveau chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez à commenter s'il vous plait ?

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

* * *

Severus Rogue corrigeait des copies, l'esprit ailleurs. La plupart étaient d'un niveau frôlant celui des trolls. Il avait conscience d'être sévère, dur et partial sinon Granger n'aurait que des optimals. Il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas vraiment changer. Quelque part, il rendait service à ses cornichons en puissance. La fin de sa journée ne s'était pas bien passée. Donner cours aux septièmes années de griffondor mettait ses nerfs à l'épreuve. Voir Potter lui rappelait ses erreurs et il ne le supportait pas. Ses fautes le hantaient suffisamment sans pour autant en rajouter. Il ne voyait plus James Potter en son fils. Leurs caractères étant vraiment dissemblables, seule la ressemblance physique restait un rappel des humiliations subies. Il faisait des efforts. On pouvait se demander ce qu'il adviendrait d'Harry dans le cas contraire.

Severus avait besoin d'un verre. C'est d'un pas lourd qu'il se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit une bouteille de whiskey pur-feu. Il se servit une bonne rasade. Le maitre des potions ne buvait pas souvent. Habitude prise lors de sa carrière d'espion. L'alcool avait tendance à délier les langues et à l'époque, cela pouvait le conduire à sa fin. Et puis se saouler ne procurait aucun oubli et même si c'était le cas, l'oubli était un luxe qu'il ne voulait se permettre. Il s'était laissé emporter et ce n'était même pas la faute de Potter. Tout se déroulait comme il le fallait jusqu'au moment où, Longdubat s'était une fois de plus illustré par son incompétence. Jamais, il n'aurait dû accéder à la demande de Minerva. Accepter ce garçon dans sa classe était comme jouer avec le feu. Quelle idée aussi de la part du griffondor de changer d'avis. En sixième année, Longdubat avait exprimé le vœu d'arrêter les potions à sa grande satisfaction. Et voilà qu'il désirait les reprendre. Severus se doutait que cette envie avait un lien avec sa passion pour la botanique. Severus savait qu'il dépassait les bornes avec Potter et Neville très souvent. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien s'était plus fort que lui. Le maitre des potions parvenait à se modérer avec Harry pour Lily, ce n'était pas le cas pour Longdubat. Il s'était montré cruel encore plus que d'ordinaire et son exutoire s'était rebellé à la surprise de tous.

La guerre avait fait gagner en maturité le griffondor mais, surtout sa confiance en lui s'était développée. Un échange violent entre Severus et Longdubat avait suivi avant une sortie furieuse du jeune homme. Les élèves pensaient que la méchanceté de Rogue envers Neville était due à sa maladresse légendaire. Le professeur savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le problème prenait sa source ailleurs, là où nul n'y songeait. Deux enfants étaient visés par une prophétie mais, un seul fut considéré comme une menace par le seigneur des ténèbres. Le fils de Lily. Si le lord avait choisi Longdubat, Tout aurait été différent. Lily serait peut-être encore de ce monde et Severus ne vivrait pas avec cette culpabilité lancinante. C'était stupide d'en vouloir à un adolescent qui lui aussi avait grandement souffert. Il se sentait pitoyable de s'en prendre à Neville pour cette raison, mais Severus n'arrivait pas à se conduire autrement. Si Severus pouvait compter sur la discrétion des serpentards, ce n'était pas le cas avec les rouges et or. Son altercation avec Neville allait faire le tour des griffondors et se propager aux autres maisons. Minerva allait le découper en morceaux avant de le faire cuire à petit feu. On frappa à sa porte. « J'ai survécu au seigneur des ténèbres pour me faire démembrer par une vielle femme. » Pensa Rogue.

- Entrez.

Drago Malefoy entra avec nonchalance puis s'installa dans un fauteuil. Severus soupira. Il avait complétement oublié son filleul et Granger. Il regrettait presque que la miss-je-sais- tout ne soit pas présente. Il aurait fait d'une pierre, deux coups ainsi. Il appréhendait la future entrevue avec la lionne et le flot de questions qui en résulterait.

- Drago, je suis content de te voir. Je désirais m'entretenir avec toi.

- Moi aussi Severus. Je vais être direct car je pense que tu es au courant. Le moment est mal choisi mais bon à quoi bon repousser l'inévitable. J'ai fait un songe étrange à propos de soi-disant héritiers.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant l'allusion à sa perte de sang-froid.

- Je suis content que tu viennes m'en parler. Je dois t'expliquer plein de chose. Tu sais que vous êtes deux à vous éveiller.

- Je le sais, c'est Granger.

- Cela ne te déranges pas de devoir la fréquenter. Votre relation est assez houleuse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se supporte. Mais toi tu vas arriver à ne pas t'énerver avec elle.

- Il le faudra bien. Point positif, elle est intelligente même si ça m'écorche les lèvres de l'admettre.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Lâcha Drago avant de crier. - C'est bon Granger, tu vas survivre !

C'est avec un étonnement incrédule que Severus vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière était hésitante comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue.

- Asseyez- vous Miss. Je ne vais pas vous manger. Donc vous avez compris certaines choses. Bien.

- Monsieur, vous êtes un héritier n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque mais ils ne sont mentionnés dans aucun livre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Arya ne nous a plus contactés. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi les fantômes sont attirés par nous ? Sœur Nicholas m'a foutue une trouille monstre la nuit dernière.

Severus se prit la tête entre ses mains. Cette gamine finirait par l'achever, Minerva n'aurait même pas besoin de s'occuper de son cas. Drago éclata de rire.

- Granger, si tu le laisses parler, je suis sûre qu'il répondra à tes questions.

- Merci Drago. Oui je suis un héritier. Nous sommes les gardiens du voile. Les héritiers n'ont pas toujours existés. Leurs apparitions remontent à quelques années après la création de Poudlard. Arya ne vous contacte plus parce qu'elle préserve ses forces. Les fantômes se plaisent en votre compagnie car vous êtes un lien avec le monde des morts, ils se sentent plus proche de vous que des autres êtres vivants. Expliqua le maitre des potions avec calme.

- Severus, comment protégeons-nous le voile ?

- J'allais y venir. Les héritiers peuvent voyager dans le monde des morts.

- On peut parler avec les défunts ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

- En effet, même s'il faut être prudent. Revoir des proches disparus peut-être tentant mais il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé miss Granger. Se rendre là-bas se fait le plus souvent pendant que nous dormons. Je vous l'enseignerais. Il y a d'autre moyen mais pour l'instant nous ne les évoquerons pas. En ce qui concerne la protection du voile, vous y contribuez déjà même si vous l'ignorez. Vous êtes liés au voile tout comme je le suis. Peu à peu, vous allez ressentir de manière différente le monde qui vous entoure. Oui Drago ?

- Je ne comprends pas, notre lien avec le voile le protèges, c'est tout ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, nous faisons partie du voile, nous le renforçons lorsqu'il en a besoin. Vous le faites inconsciemment pour l'instant. Les informa Severus.

- Lors de mon rêve avec Arya, elle m'a dit que quelqu'un joue un jeu dangereux. Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec les meurtres ? Demanda Hermione.

- En effet, je le crois. Malheureusement, Arya a la sale manie de distribuer les infos au compte-goutte. Le savoir des héritiers n'est pas écrit, il est oral et il ne reste que peu de gens encore à vie à connaitre leurs existences. Il n'y a que de l'autre côté du voile où nous avons une chance d'en apprendre plus. J'ai commencé à m'atteler à cette tâche. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, allez manger ! Lâcha Severus en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- D'accord, merci Severus.

- Merci professeur.

Severus les congédia d'un geste de la main avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Finalement, cela s'était passé mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait. On frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez. Dit Rogue d'une voix lasse.

Il croyait que miss Granger revenait lui poser une ultime interrogation. Il se trompait lourdement. Minerva pénétra dans le bureau du maitre des potions. A sa vue, Severus se ratatina dans son siège. Il allait souffrir, elle était pire qu'Albus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter, sauveur des sorciers, maudissait Hermione de lui avoir faussé compagnie en n'emmenant pas Mimi avec elle. Résultat, il supportait le fantôme depuis la fin des cours. Son babillage incessant lui donnait envie d'être sourd. Par chance, il semblait que Mimi ne geignait plus pour un rien. Ron s'était éclipsé dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Harry s'était rendu à la bibliothèque afin de faire son devoir de métamorphose. Il espérait secrètement qu'Hermione s'y trouvait. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il constata par contre que Parkinson souffrait du même souci que lui. Sauf, qu'elle paraissait vraiment proche du point de rupture. Elle se coltinait Peeves et il fallait un sacré tempérament pour tenir tête à l'esprit farceur. Mrs Pince, par contre, ne toléra pas bien longtemps leur présence dans son sanctuaire. Ils se retrouvèrent chassés de l'endroit.

- Potter.

- Parkinson.

- Toi aussi.

- Oui, j'envisage une vengeance à la hauteur du préjudice.

- Bon Peeves et moi on va chercher Hermione et Drago. Annonça le fantôme.

- C'est ça, bon débarras ! Lâcha Pansy.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la grande salle.

- J'apprécierais, vu qu'on ne doit pas se déplacer seul. Blaise m'a laissé tomber.

- Ron aussi, si ça peut te soulager.

Ils commencèrent à se mettre en route. Parkinson ne décolérait pas. Harry l'écoutait en souriant. L'énervement de la jeune femme l'amusait.

- Ce sale petit blond va m'entendre. Je vais teindre ses cheveux en je ne sais quelle couleur.

- Je suggère le rouge et or…

- Pourquoi pas.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, jusqu'aux portes du réfectoire.

- Potter, nos chemins se séparent.

- Parkinson.

En se dirigeant à sa table, il aperçut Pansy en train d'insulter copieusement Malefoy. Il réprima un petit rire avant de régler ses comptes avec sa meilleure amie. Quoique de façon plus poli que la serpentard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Au plus profond de la nuit, dans les dortoirs des griffondors, tout était calme. Hermione dormait paisiblement. Romilda marmonnait des propos incohérents à propos d'une robe. Lavande se battait avec sa couette tandis que Parvati remuait dans tous les sens comme d'habitude. Mimi visitait les canalisations des douches avec plaisir. Soudain, l'atmosphère changea, les traits de la préfète-en-chef se crispèrent. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le regard empli d'angoisse, un cri mourant aux lèvres. Elle s'était assise dans un sursaut de panique, une main posée sur le cœur. Ses camarades de chambre s'étaient éveillées à l'entente de son cri.

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Lavande, inquiète.

La jeune femme observa les ombres familières de sa chambre avant de répondre.

- Oui, juste un cauchemar… Mentit-elle.

- Tu veux que l'on papote un peu ? Proposa Parvati.

- Non, rendormez-vous…

Hermione n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, ce qu'elle avait ressenti était trop... Au fond d'elle, elle redoutait qu'un autre meurtre se soit produit. Elle ignorait que Drago lui aussi avait éprouvé les mêmes sensations qu'elle. Sauf que lui était certain qu'une personne était morte. Il restait juste à savoir qui ?

* * *

Des idées sur qui est mort ?

Rewiew please ?


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à toutes et tous… Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à laisser une Rewiew, j'accepte tous les avis…

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR…

* * *

De puissants coups resonnèrent dans l'appartement de Minerva McGonaghall. Elle avait envie d'envoyer au diable, le malotru qui s'acharnait contre sa porte. Depuis qu'elle était la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva constatait que peu de gens avait du respect pour son repos. On troublait son sommeil à la moindre occasion. En particulier Rusard. Elle se leva et enfila à la hâte une robe de chambre. Cela pouvait être important. En son for intérieur, elle priait pour qu'un autre crime odieux ne se soit pas produit. Elle ouvrit pour se trouver face à Desmond Everad et Hellie Goodwin, les Aurors affectés au château.

- Madame la directrice, nous venons de recevoir ceci. Certainement, un élève. Dit Everad en lui tendant un parchemin.

Minerva le prit avec réticence, craignant par avance ce qu'il contenait. Elle se demandait quelle catastrophe allait lui tomber sur la tête. Le mot était succinct.

_« Vite, il va le tuer. Il le torture devant ses appartements, Rogue est fou… Dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »_

- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez déjà être là-bas ! Gronda Minerva.

Elle partit en courant aussi vite que son âge le lui permettait. Une faible lueur argentée éclairé son chemin. Elle espérait ne pas arriver trop tard. Le bruit de ses pas se répercutait dans les couloirs. Les appartements de son collègue se situaient à l'opposé des siens, près des cachots. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçue de la lumière. D'un geste de la main, Minerva illumina les lieux. Elle manqua de vaciller devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Severus était accroupi devant la dépouille d'un garçon. La directrice le reconnut presqu'aussitôt. Les Aurors tenaient en joue le maitre des potions. Ce dernier se releva en époussetant sa robe.

- Severus qu'avez-vous fait ? Questionna d'une voix blanche, la directrice.

Desmond Everad s'approcha de la dépouille et l'observa avant de demander.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Neville Longdubat… Pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi ? Voulut savoir Minerva.

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. L'incident qui avait eu lieu en fin d'après-midi entre le professeur et son élève était parvenu jusqu'à leurs oreilles. De plus, ils n'ignoraient pas le passé de mangemort et d'espion de l'homme.

- Je n'ai rien fait, je suis sorti et je l'ai trouvé là. Annonça Rogue exaspéré.

- Alors, il faudra nous expliquer ceci ! Riposta Hellie Goodwin en tendant une lettre au maitre des potions.

Severus la prit à contrecœur et commença sa lecture. Minerva constatait que son collègue se contenait avec peine de froisser, ce qu'il devait juger être un tissu d'ineptie.

- Ce mot ne prouve rien. Constata le potionniste.

- Il est étonnant que l'on vous retrouve devant le corps de ce pauvre garçon à une heure si tardive. Commenta Goodwin.

- Tout comme, si vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce crime, il est surprenant que vous n'ayez rien entendu. Vu la quantité de sang présent ici, il est improbable qu'on l'a tué ailleurs. Poursuivit Everad.

- Les bulles de silence, vous devez connaitre. A moins que vous ayez trouvé votre diplôme d'Auror dans un chapeau surprise… Grogna Rogue.

- Severus ne les prenez pas de haut, cela n'arrangera rien ainsi. Contentez- vous de leur répondre. Conseilla Minerva.

Après une légère hésitation, le maitre des potions acquiesça.

- Mes appartements sont justes là et il se trouve que je me rendais chez Minerva.

- Comme c'est pratique… Vous visitez toujours la directrice à des heures si tardives.

Rogue ne répondit pas, cela ne servait à rien. L'opinion des Aurors se trouvaient déjà toute faites.

- Hellie, je crois que l'on tient notre tueur.

A l'entente de cette affirmation, Minerva réagit. S'il était possible que Rogue soit coupable de ce meurtre en ce qui concernait les autres, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Peut-être que Rogue a tué Longdubat mais en ce qui concerne Sybille Trelawney, ce n'est pas lui. Au moment du crime, il était avec le professeur Flitwick et moi-même.

- Je ne suis pas le meurtrier de Poudlard. Encore moins de Longdubat ! Cracha Rogue.

- Pourtant, vous haïssez ce jeune homme. Votre altercation a fait le tour de Poudlard. Commenta Goodwin.

Desmond examinait avec soin le corps de Neville. Il poussa une exclamation victorieuse en trouvant un couteau ensanglanté. Sur le manche se trouvait gravé les initiales S.R.

- Ceci, Monsieur vous appartient, si je ne m'abuse.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son bien.

- Je m'en sers pour mes potions, il était dans ma salle de classe.

Minerva avait dû mal à croire en la culpabilité de son ami mais toutes les preuves le désignaient. Il possédait un mobile, l'arme était à lui…

- Severus Rogue, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Neville Longdubat.

- Je suis innocent, Minerva… Je n'ai rien fait.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Lâcha Everad.

- Madame la directrice, nous allons l'enfermer dans votre Bureau. Notre chef et le ministre de la magie vont venir dans la matinée. Le prisonnier sera ensuite conduit au ministère. Annonça Hellie Goodwin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était un samedi comme les autres, si ce n'était la mort de Neville. La propagation de la nouvelle provoqua nombre de pleurs et de cris. La mort du griffondor suscitait un émoi considérable. De par son attitude lors du règne des Carrow à Poudlard l'année dernière, Neville était devenu très apprécié. Il y avait aussi le fait que les Aurors est arrêté Rogue. Nombre d'élèves pensait le professeur coupable au grand dam d'Hermione qui ne voulait y croire.

- Hermione, on parle de Rogue là. On sait tous de quoi, il est capable. Il a tué Dumbledore. Balança Ron.

- A la demande de Dumbledore.

- Je suis d'accord mais si le directeur me l'avait demandé, j'en aurais été incapable…

- Tu m'énerves Ron !

- Il n'a pas tort Hermione. Dit Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, le professeur Rogue t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

- Il aimerait me voir disparaitre aussi.

- Mais non, tu lui rappelles de mauvais souvenirs c'est tout.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenue l'ardente défenseuse de Rogue ? Lâcha Ron.

Hermione se contenta de claquer le portrait de la grosse Dame avant de se diriger d'un pas rageur vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle qui voulait parler de son statut d'héritière à Harry et Ron s'était loupée. Elle le ferait plus tard. Rien ne pressait maintenant. La seule chose urgente à s'occuper était de prouver l'innocence de Rogue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago Malefoy se tenait dans le bureau de McGonaghall. Cette dernière, le ministre de la magie, le chef des Aurors et les deux Aurors ayant arrêtés son parrain se trouvés là. Drago ne pouvait imaginer Severus en train d'assassiner Longdubat. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Mais si le maitre des potions avait réussi à le supporter sept années, il ne voyait pas ce qui l'aurait poussé à le tuer lors de la huitième. Kingsley, l'actuel ministre arpentait la pièce de long en large.

- Mon parrain n'est pas coupable !

- Pourtant tout le désigne ! Dit Everad d'une voix froide.

Drago avait conscience de l'hostilité de l'Auror à son égard. Encore un qui aurait voulu voir tous les Malefoy croupir en prison.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je sais que cela est dur à admettre mais, l'arme qui a servie est la sienne. Expliqua Minerva.

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'a utilisé sur Longdubat !

- On a trouvé du sang sur lui. Ajouta le chef des Aurors, un certain Harvey Draskin.

- Normal, il était le premier sur les lieux ! Tempêta Drago

Des regards emplis de pitié se posèrent sur lui. Il pourrait bien dire n'importe quoi, ils étaient tous persuadés de sa culpabilité. Même ses camarades de maison le pensaient. Les seuls à émettre des doutes étaient Pansy et Blaise. Sa mère serait anéantie en apprenant l'arrestation de Severus.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je crains de ne pas avoir le choix… Commença Kingsley, l'actuel ministre, avant d'être interrompus par un bruit retentissant.

Cela provenait de l'entrée, Drago vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Granger.

- Miss Granger que signifie ceci ? Lâcha McGonaghall avec incrédulité.

- Je suis ici au sujet du professeur Rogue.

Drago réprima du mieux qu'il put une réplique cinglante. Cela n'arrangerait pas le cas de son parrain. En son for intérieur, le serpentard appréhendait ce que Granger pourrait dire. Il était déjà étonné de ne pas voir une foule de griffondor en colère réclamer l'exécution de Rogue.

- Hermione, je sais que tu étais proche de Neville mais…

Encore une fois, Kingsley ne put finir sa phrase.

- Je veux que le professeur Rogue soit soumis au véritaserum !

Drago faillit éclater de rire devant les visages des adultes présents. Minerva paraissait sur le point de s'étrangler. Harvey Draskin était outrés et ses Aurors ahuris. Et le ministre semblait regretter de ne pas pouvoir s'arracher les cheveux.

- Hermione, le véritaserum ne s'emploie qu'en cas de doute.

- Jusqu'à présent, c'était la politique du ministère en effet. On voit ce que cela a donné avec Sirius Black.

Drago se retint de bénir la jeune femme de son intervention. Elle, ils allaient l'écouter.

- Miss Granger la situation n'était pas comparable.

- Oh que si monsieur Draskin. Je vous suggère d'aller lire le rapport d'enquête. On croyait Sirius coupable à tel point que l'on ne lui accorda pas de procès.

- Miss Granger, je suis sûre que vous avez les meilleures intentions du monde mais, je vous prie de regagner votre salle commune. Lâcha McGonaghall.

Drago sut que tout était perdu à ce moment. Jamais, Granger ne désobéissait à un prof encore moins à celle-ci.

- Non. Claqua la voix de la préfète en chef à la stupeur de tous.

- Hermione… Tenta Kingsley.

Everad et Goodwin essayèrent de s'approcher de la jeune femme à fin de la mettre à la porte. Tout le monde les remercierait pour cela. La main d'Hermione les arrêta.

- Je vous le déconseille. J'envisage fortement d'accepter les demandes d'interwiews que je reçois à la pelle. Après tout en tant que meilleure amie du sauveur, je bénéficie de pas mal de notoriété. Je suis sûre que vous n'apprécierez pas la publicité dont je vous ferais cadeau mais bon.

Tous blanchirent à l'exception de Drago qui en fin de compte s'amusait. Une griffondor, adepte du chantage, il n'en revenait pas.

- Que veux-tu Hermione ? Demanda Kingsley.

- Elle a été claire. Elle veut que mon parrain soit soumis au véritaserum.

- Soit Hermione, je vais accéder à ta requête.

- C'est une perte de temps, Severus Rogue est coupable. Dit Goodwin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus savait que dans la pièce d'à côté se jouait sa survie. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Les apparences étaient contre lui. Sa surprise fut grande de voir les deux préfets-en-chef pénétrer dans sa cellule improvisée. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, Kingsley, Minerva, Draskin et ses deux incapables d'Aurors les accompagnaient. Draskin lui donna une tasse remplie de thé. Il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Kingsley.

- Hermione sait se montrer persuasive. L'informa Kingsley après un haussement d'épaules.

Il vida la tasse d'un trait. Everad commença par les questions d'usage.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Severus Rogue.

- Êtes- vous enseignant à Poudlard.

- Oui

- Avez-vous tué Neville Longdubat ?

L'éclat triomphant dans les yeux d'Everad ne passa pas inaperçu à Severus. Pourtant, il n'avait même pas encore répondu.

- Non.

- Impossible. Marmonna Goodwin.

- Avez-vous tué Neville Longdubat ? Cria Everad.

- Non.

Desmond Everad paraissait sur le point de secouer sans ménagement le maitre des potions. La main de Draskin se posant sur son épaule le ramena à la raison. Goodwin et Everad sortirent de la salle dans un tourbillon de robe digne de Rogue.

- Oh Severus, je suis désolée… Sanglota Minerva.

- Je me suis presque cru coupable, si cela peut vous rassurer.

- Je vous prie d'accepter les excuses du bureau des Aurors. Vous avez de la chance que cette jeune femme soit si retorse.

Drago vit Hermione adresser un sourire rayonnant à son parrain. Ce dernier se renfrogna.

- Miss Granger est très butée. Elle renonce difficilement.

- La bonne nouvelle est que nous avons un seul tueur. La mauvaise est qu'il est toujours libre. Pourquoi vouloir se débarrasser de vous ? Questionna Kingsley.

- Je l'ignore.

- Il n'y a pas de liens évidents entre les victimes. Constata Draskin.

- Hormis Poudlard. Crut bon d'ajouter Drago.

- Miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy laissez-nous maintenant ! Ordonna Minerva qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la participation de ses étudiants à cette histoire.

Drago observait Hermione se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle se trouvait en proie à une intense réflexion. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et quitta le bureau de la directrice, Drago à sa suite.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ombre se sentait euphorique. Son plan marchait très bien. Bientôt Rogue ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle se promenait d'un pas nonchalant dans le parc. Il faisait un peu froid mais elle avait entendue dire que Malefoy s'y baladait. Elle voulait se repaitre de sa douleur. Elle le trouva près du lac en compagnie de Parkinson et Zabini. Elle fut toutefois dépitée. Drago riait aux éclats avec ses amis. Bizarre, il aurait dû être dévasté par ce qui arrivait à son parrain. L'ombre s'approcha afin d'épier la conversation.

- Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Je t'assure. Elle les a menacés de parler à la presse s'ils ne donnaient pas du véritaserum à Severus.

- Granger, l'âme d'une Serpentarde . Lâcha Blaise.

- En attendant, je l'en remercie.

- Il est vrai que rien ne l'obligeait à intervenir. Dit Pansy.

- Hormis Potter ou Weasley, aucun élève n'aurait pu réussir à obtenir ça.

L'ombre s'éloigna en fulminant. Une fois de plus, cette sang-de-bourbe se mettait en travers de son chemin. Elle devait s'occuper de Granger au plus vite. Ce parasite osait ruinés ses plans. Elle allait lui offrir une fin mémorable. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle devait tuer. Ses pensées seraient bien plus claires après.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Grâce aux serpentards, tout Poudlard apprit l'innocence de Rogue. Certains s'en trouvaient attristés, Ron Weasley par exemple. Bien sûr, le rôle joué par Hermione ne fut pas gardé secret. Cela valu à la jeune femme, une dispute mémorable avec un rouquin. Roux qui repartit de la salle commune des rouges et or avec une main tatouée sur la joue. Harry assis à côté d'Hermione secouait la tête en rythme. La griffondor devina qu'il se marrait.

- Vos insultes sont tellement imagées surtout les tiennes… Dit Harry.

- Tu fais allusion à « espèce de triple niais bavant et dégoulinant, va donc ramper aux pieds de ta lav-lav d'amour. »

- Oui, entre autre. Alors Rogue ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas l'injustice.

- C'est tout ?

Hermione songea qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à masquer ses émotions mieux que ça. Malefoy lui donnerait peut-être des cours.

- Non.

C'est alors qu'elle commença à parler, Harry l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de posté. Dans le prochain, on retrouvera Arya. Petite rewiew en passant ? Je vous offre un Drago bavant et dégoulinant d'amour en échange…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. J'espère que vous allez bien. Perso, je suis en pleine forme. Vous vous en foutez, je sais…

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre où il se passe plein de choses. Je souhaite que ça vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Merci par avance.

Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont commenté précédemment.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

* * *

_Hermione rêvait. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit proche du paradis à ses yeux. La forêt sentait le pin. Les arbres cachaient le soleil, seul des traits de lumière perçaient le couvert. La jeune femme se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage. A ses pieds, des fleurs poussaient au milieu de l'herbe verdoyante. Un toussotement léger parvient à ses oreilles. Elle tourna la tête et constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Malefoy se trouvait là. « Depuis quand je fais des rêves où il est présent ? » Pensa Hermione. Arya était surement la responsable. _

- _Joli coin. Dit-il en observant les alentours._

- _Ravie que ça te plaise…_

_A cet instant, une nuée d'oiseau s'envola dans un concert de piaillements. A leur envol, Hermione sentit la brise crée par le battement d'ailes. Elle les regarda jusqu'à qu'ils hors de sa vue. Une douce odeur flottait dans l'air._

- _Que faisons-nous ici Granger ?_

_Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs luxuriantes de la végétation. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, à l'affut. Le bruit qu'ils venaient de percevoir ressemblait à un ruissellement cristallin. _

- _Si on allait voir ? Suggéra Hermione en s'emparant de la main de son compagnon._

_Elle la lâcha aussitôt en s'excusant. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir, oubliant qu'elle était avec Malefoy. Celui-ci ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Il s'intensifiait à mesure qu'ils avançaient._

- _Une source d'eau. Murmura Drago._

_Ils émergèrent dans une clairière. L'eau s'écoulait d'une ouverture dans la falaise face à eux, avant de terminer sa route dans une large coupelle de pierre, posée sur le sol. L'image même de la pureté. Ce fut l'instant choisi par Arya pour sortir du bois. Ils la virent s'avancer jusqu'à leur hauteur._

- _Vous avez trouvés. C'est bien. Les félicita Arya._

- _Quel est ce lieu ? Demanda Drago._

- _Vous vous trouvez dans le royaume des morts. Je vous ai aidés à venir ici. Je ne pouvais attendre que Severus se décide à vous y mener._

_Hermione échangea un regard avec Malefoy. Elle n'imaginait vraiment pas l'au-delà ainsi. Arya poursuivit._

- _C'est la source de toute vie et de toute mort. C'est ici que les esprits naissent et c'est ici qu'ils viennent trouver le repos._

- _Vous voulez dire que l'eau est en réalité les esprits des défunts ? Questionna Hermione._

- _Non, ce n'est qu'une étape. Une bénédiction en quelque sorte. Ils boivent l'eau avant de poursuivre leurs chemins. Les héritiers se désaltèrent à cette source à leurs éveils afin d'être connus de tous._

_Drago fut le premier à boire. A l'expression de son visage, Hermione devina que l'expérience devait être agréable. Lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec ses lèvres, la jeune femme sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Exquis, presque comparable avec de la chance liquide mais en mieux. Un mélange de joie et de félicité la traversa. Elle adressa un sourire à Arya. Elle se trouvait sur petit nuage et à l'évidence Malefoy aussi._

- _C'est waouh ! Commenta Hermione._

- _En effet. Vous n'allez plus tarder à vous réveiller et je n'ai plus assez de temps pour vous conter une histoire. Je vous encourage à aller trouver le Choixpeau, il la connait. Nous nous reverrons mais j'ignore quand…_

_La griffondor était déçue. Elle avait plein de question à poser à Arya. Déjà, elle sentait son esprit rejoindre son corps. « Oh mais en voilà une idée, je dois creuser la question… »_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Mimi flottant au-dessus d'elle. Son nez translucide à moins de de deux centimètres du sien. Elle sursauta pour se retrouver complétement frigorifiée.

- Mimi, pas si près quand je dors…

- Ah enfin ! Mimi ne voulait pas qu'on te sorte du lit… Lui révéla Lavande.

- Pas grave. Mimi tu veux bien me rendre un service. Va voir Malefoy et dit lui que je dois lui parler. Mimi si tu pouvais garder un œil sur Harry et Ron pour moi, tu seras géniale.

- Pas de soucis ma Mione.

Le fantôme s'envola aussitôt remplir sa mission sous l'œil intrigué de Lavande. Hermione soupira, heureusement qu'il n'y avait que Mimi pour l'appelait Mione. Elle n'était pas sûre de le supporter autrement.

- Depuis quand tu dois discuter avec Malefoy ? Et tu surveilles tes meilleurs amis maintenant ?

- Depuis qu'on est préfet-en-chef tous les deux. Ensuite, il y a un tueur à Poudlard. Tu connais Harry et Ron, ils se retrouvent toujours mêlés aux histoires de ce genre.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tu as raison.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise trouvait l'attitude de Drago très étrange. Si au début, ils avaient attribués cela à la découverte du cadavre de Trelawney, il était évident maintenant qu'il avait autre chose. Blaise ne comprenait pas du tout l'engouement de Peeves pour son meilleur ami. Et puis Drago semblait s'être rapprochés de Granger. De manière infime mais il s'en était aperçu. A bien y réfléchir Granger aussi agissait bizarrement. Blaise détestait les secrets. Pour la simple raison que les secrets ça peut tuer. Drago daigna enfin descendre dans la salle commune, Peeves à sa suite.

- Salut Blaise, Pansy. Bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ? répondit Pansy assise dans un canapé avec Blaise.

- Très bien, merci. Avant d'ajouter. - Peeves va donc faire un tour, tu pourrais allez faire une blague à Rusard.

L'esprit farceur parti à toute allure dans un grand cri de joie. Blaise plaignait le pauvre concierge. Depuis que Drago empêchait le fantôme de sévir dans le château, Rusard goûtait à la tranquillité. Mais Peeves allait surement se rattraper ce matin en lui rendant la vie impossible.

- Tu n'as rien à nous raconter ? Voulut-savoir Blaise.

Drago soupira, il faudrait bien leur dire un jour ou l'autre. Il allait commencer à informer ses amis lorsque Mimi déboula dans l'antre des serpents.

- Salut beau blond, Hermione souhaite te parler.

Blaise réprima un fou rire en voyant la tête de son ami.

- D'accord, j'irais plus tard. Dis à Granger que je ne suis pas à sa disposition ! Lâcha Drago.

- Si elle te proposait de venir la rejoindre dans son pieu, je suis sûr que t'accourrais mec. Aie.

La main de Pansy venait de rencontrer assez violemment l'arrière du crâne de Blaise.

- Langage. Je dois y aller… Vous me ferez un résumé plus tard. Claqua la voix de la serpentarde avant de quitter la salle commune des vert et argent.

Blaise regarda sa meilleure amie avec suspicion, elle partait en vrille aussi. Décidément, il n'y avait que lui à être normal.

- Pour info, je ne compte pas coucher avec Granger. Déclara Drago.

- Ce que je retiens, c'est que tu ne t'offusques pas de ce que je viens de sous-entendre.

- Tu veux qu'on se prenne la tête ou que je t'explique ?

- Je t'écoute !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy avançait sans but dans le couloir. Elle avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait répété qu'elle serait la future madame Malefoy. Un contrat de mariage l'avait liée depuis sa naissance à Drago. Contrat qui était rompu depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle n'aimait pas Drago. Enfin si mais plus comme une sœur aime un frère. Ce qui la perturbait était le changement. Sa vie entière avait été tracée par ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi au métier qu'elle ferait. En bonne sang-pur, elle devait se contenter de donner des enfants à son futur époux selon sa mère. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait devenir. Si avant, les garçons se bousculaient pour la séduire, ce n'était plus le cas. Il lui semblait que l'infamie de ses parents resterait toujours gravée sur son front. Parfois, elle éprouvait l'envie d'hurler. Qui voudrait d'elle ?

Pas qu'elle voulait se définir à travers un homme, mais se marier était un rêve que nourrissent nombre de femmes. Quelle petite fille n'y avait pas songée ?

Se marier avec Drago ne l'avait pas emballée plus que ça. Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que le mariage signifiait vraiment. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle se rebella à l'idée d'une vie écrite à l'avance par d'autre qu'elle. On lui ôtait le choix. A présent, elle n'en avait aucun. Pansy sentit une main se poser sur épaule.

- Parkinson ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Granger.

- Oui Granger.

- Tu es au courant que l'on ne doit pas se promener seule ?

- Et toi alors ?

- Susan est avec moi. Lâcha la griffondor en désignant sa camarade, un peu en retrait.

- Ah oui désolée Bones. Je ne t'avais pas vue. Vous allez où ?

- Pas grave. On va s'entrainer à lancer des sortilèges. Expliqua la concernée.

- Tu veux venir ? Proposa Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas.

Peu d'élèves circulaient dans cette partie du château en ce dimanche matin de décembre. La neige n'avait pas encore fait son apparition au grand dam des occupants de Poudlard. L'absence de neige ne les empêchait pas de profiter du parc. Les plus frileux se contentaient de paresser dans les salles communes. Hermione entra la première dans une classe désaffectées suivis de Parkinson. La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore. Surprise, elles se retournèrent pour voir Susan avec une lame plaquées sur la gorge. Pansy s'écroula aussitôt stupéfixiée. Les yeux de la Pouffsouffle faisaient des va-et-vient paniqués. La personne qui se tenait derrière elle, portait une lourde cape sans aucun blason. Son visage entièrement masqué. Pansy supposa que l'agresseur portait une espèce de cagoule. Granger voulut prendre sa baguette.

- Tut, tut, tut, je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. Donne ta baguette à cette idiote !

Pansy voulait crier à Granger de ne surtout pas donner sa baguette. De toute façon, les chances de survie de Bones étaient ridicules. La serpentarde détestait les sorts de stupéfixion. Voir ce qui se passait et ne rien pouvoir faire rendait la situation horrible. Pansy vit Hermione remettre sa baguette à Susan.

- Gentille fille, c'est bien mais tellement stupide. Chère Susan, jettes donc un Jambencoton à notre sang-de-bourbe favorite.

Hermione s'effondra près de Pansy, le regard fixé sur Susan. D'un geste rapide, le tueur planta sa dague dans la gorge de Bones. Celle-ci mourut dans un gargouillement de sang. Hermione cria.

- Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux, rien ne me réjouira davantage… Ah Parkinson, je m'occuperais de toi après. Pour que tu fasses du bruit, lorsque le sort va prendre fin, je vais te blesser un peu.

Le poignard s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Pansy. Elle s'attendait à pire, c'était douloureux mais pas autant qu'un doloris.

- En plus d'être une sale sang-de-bourbe, tu gâches mes plans et te met en travers de mon chemin. Je vais m'amuser avec toi. Personne ne va venir car personne ne peut entendre ce qui se passe ici.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago manqua de défaillir une première fois. Il ne fut pas le seul, s'il en jugeait par le teint cireux de son parrain. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à la souffrance qui le submergea peu après. Quelqu'un était mort, soit. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

- Où est Granger ? Demanda Severus.

Bonne question.

- Je…l'ignore… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- A mon avis miss Granger vient de faire une rencontre désagréable.

- Il faut la trouver avant…

- En effet, je crains qu'Arya ne puisse résister à son trépas.

Drago sortit en trombe du bureau de son parrain. Ce dernier sur ses talons. Il se sentait attiré vers un endroit du château bien précis. En chemin, il croisa Potter avec Mimi. Celui-ci paraissait furieux.

- Malefoy, tu sais où est Hermione ?

Le serpentard ne s'arrêta pas. Il devait rejoindre la jeune femme, rien d'autre ne comptait. Il mit fin à sa course devant une porte du cinquième étage. Il remarqua alors que Potter l'avait suivi. Il craignait d'entrer. Severus comprit son dilemme car il ressentait le même. Le maitre des potions poussa la porte.

* * *

Voilà, désolée d'avoir coupée le chapitre à cet endroit ou pas… A plus tard. Une rewiew please ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire. Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. N'hésitez pas à commenter, merci par avance.

Réponse à la Rewiew anonyme : Je te remercie pour ces compliments, ça motive. J'espère que la suite sera tout aussi magique.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

* * *

Il y a des choses dans la vie que l'on pense immuables. L'amour d'une mère, celui d'une femme ou d'un homme, la présence d'un ami toujours fidèle. Puis par jeu, par cruauté ou pour on ne sait quelle raison, la vie nous détrompe. Elle nous force à prendre conscience que rien n'est éternel. Qu'il suffit d'un rien pour être confrontés à la fragilité de ce qui nous entoure. Harry en avait déjà fait l'expérience, il n'imaginait pas la refaire.

Harry vit Rogue pousser la porte avec appréhension. Le maitre des potions parut ressentir une douleur fulgurante. Drago n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Un rire sonore résonna dans la salle. Harry bouscula son professeur. L'agresseur tenait un balai entre ses mains, il se jeta par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se précipita sur Hermione. Il songea que son univers s'effondrait pendant le bref instant où il la crut morte. En temps normal, il aurait peut-être cherché à arrêter le tueur, pas là.

- Ma Mione, nooooonn… Hurla Mimi.

- Mimi tais-toi, va chercher Pomfresh tout de suite ! Dépêche-toi !

Le fantôme disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair. Harry priait pour que l'infirmière arrive au plus vite. « Hermione tu ne peux pas mourir, tu n'as pas le droit. » Répétait Harry en boucle. Sa meilleure amie respirait faiblement. Son visage d'une pâleur mortelle formait un contraste saisissant avec l'écarlate du sang maculant sa peau. Ses bras étaient couverts de multiples entailles mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la blessure qu'elle avait au ventre. Il compressa la plaie avec sa main afin de réduire l'écoulement de sang. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris la peine d'apprendre des sorts guérisseurs.

Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le submergeait. Rogue et Malefoy ne semblait pas sortir de leurs léthargies. Pour une fois qu'il désirait leur aide, ils se révélaient incapable de la lui fournir. Un coup d'œil à Bones lui apprit que la Pouffsouffle était morte. Parkinson par contre vivait toujours. De sa main libre, il attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Finite Incatatem. Malefoy, Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous !

Aucune réaction, hormis un grognement étouffé. Parkinson bougea avec un gémissement de souffrance. Au moment où Harry sentait le désespoir le gagner, Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant.

- Oh par Merlin, Miss Granger…

Pompom s'activait avec célérité à prodiguer les premiers soins à Hermione. Rogue et Malefoy qui paraissait se remettre de leurs émotions s'occupèrent de Pansy. Mimi les rejoignit avec la directrice.

- Minerva, je dois l'amener à l'infirmerie. Son état est stabilisé mais elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire.

Harry soupira de soulagement, tout n'était pas perdu. L'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine se relâcha. Hermione allait s'en sortir. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Tant de ses proches étaient déjà morts, il ne voulait plus connaitre cette peine. S'il se trouvait à nouveau face à ce tueur, il lui ferait passer l'envie de répandre la mort.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'homme de la tour avait remarqué un énorme changement. La porte de sa tour s'était entrouverte. Certes, il ne pouvait pas encore mettre un pied à l'extérieur mais bientôt. Tout ceci l'enchantait. Il n'était pas encore libre mais presque. Il savait qu'une autre mort avait eu lieu et une personne se trouvait très proche du trépas en ce moment. Il espérait sa fin de tout son être. Il supposait que c'était l'un des héritiers d'Arya pour provoquer tant de vibrations dans l'air. Arya faiblissait, le voile s'étiolait et elle ne pourrait plus se mettre en travers de son destin. Il remerciait chaque jour sa bonne étoile qui lui avait permis de trouver la dague. Cet artefact était une véritable merveille. Grâce à elle, ses rêves les plus fous allaient se réaliser.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il y avait foule à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour le plus grand agacement de madame Pomfresh. Pansy allait aussi bien que possible. Elle avait eu besoin de quelques soins mais rien de comparable à Hermione. Elle se trouvait séquestrée dans un lit de l'infirmerie sur ordre de la gardienne des lieux. Blaise se trouvait à son chevet ainsi que les deux Aurors et la directrice. Elle essayait de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait à leurs questions. Bien qu'elle en jugeait certaines stupides comme celle que Desmond Everad venait de lui poser pour la quatrième fois.

- Si je savais qui était le tueur, je m'empresserais de vous le dire. Même si vous obteniez grâce à cela une promotion imméritée mais, juste histoire que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Elle s'attira un regard noir de la part de l'Auror tandis que Blaise ricanait. L'homme commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs avec son mépris mal dissimulé. Heureusement que Drago était avec Granger, sinon il aurait étripé Everad.

- Vous n'avez pas vu son visage non plus ?

- Il portait une cagoule, je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix. Il n'est pas très grand. Lorsqu'il a entendu du bruit dans le couloir, il a pris quelque chose dans sa poche. Il a lancé un sort d'agrandissement. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait à ce moment, j'étais stupéfixiée.

Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil Potter s'approcher de son lit. Desmond Everad allait de nouveau prendre la parole, quant à la plus grande stupéfaction de Pansy, Harry intervient.

- Vous l'avez assez interrogé à mon avis. Vous ne faites que lui poser les mêmes questions depuis vingt minutes. Elle est blessée et doit se reposer. Vous avez vos réponses alors foutez lui la paix.

L'Auror observa un instant le jeune homme face à lui. Il avait l'air d'étudier les possibilités qui s'offrait à lui. Il prit la sage décision de sortir en trombe de l'infirmerie. Le dragon qui sévissait ici ne supporterait pas de le voir hurler à proximité de ses patients.

- Merci Potter. Comment va Granger ? Voulut savoir Blaise.

- Elle va mieux. Lâcha le griffondor avec fatigue.

- Il était vraiment haineux avec elle, il désirait la faire souffrir. A un moment, elle a rampée vers moi. Il était au-dessus d'elle, il lui murmurait des mots. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit mais elle était troublée. Avoua Pansy.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit à l'imbécile ça. S'étonna Blaise

- Hermione le lui dira elle-même. Everad se jettera sur elle assez vite sans en rajouter. En plus si ça se trouve, il n'y a rien d'important. C'était juste une impression.

- Je vois. Rétablis-toi vite Parkinson. Dit Harry avant de rejoindre Ron

Un bruit de sanglot résonna dans l'infirmerie. Ginny Weasley en pleurs se blottit dans les bras de son frère. Pansy soupira, Mimi geignait suffisamment comme ça sans qu'en plus belette fille s'y mette.

- Je vais tenter de faire baisser le niveau sonore de la rouquine. Proposa Blaise.

Elle ferma les yeux en signe d'accord, dormir ne lui ferait pas de mal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ombre avait échouée. La sang-de-bourbe avait survécu. Quelle satanée peste même pas fichue de crever lorsque sonne son heure. La rumeur s'était propagée dans Poudlard comme une trainée de poudre. Seule consolation, Pouffsouffle se trouvait endeuillé. Encore une fois, c'était la faute de Potter et Malefoy, sans oublier Rogue. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus comment ils avaient su où les trouver. Elle avait adorée sa fuite par contre. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, elle en était persuadée.

Nul ne l'a soupçonnée, l'ombre était beaucoup trop maligne pour eux. Une discussion avec son maitre lui revenait en mémoire.

_Auréolé de pouvoir et de puissance, le seigneur des ténèbres siégeait sur son trône. Assise à ses pieds, l'ombre était heureuse. Il lui expliquait une leçon primordiale. Tom prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec elle. L'ombre appréciait l'attention dont il l'entourait. Elle était à part, un peu comme Bella. Elle avait même la conviction d'être plus important que Bellatrix. Pendant un temps l'ombre avait été jalouse de la mangemorte. Après tout, cette dernière connaissait le seigneur des ténèbres depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Bella avait pu prouver sa valeur un nombre incalculable de fois. Puis la jalousie s'était envolée lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience de son importance._

- _Dans la vie, il n'y a que deux sortes de gens qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Bien sûr les modus sont des aberrations à exterminer. Il y a les moutons et il y a les loups._

- _Comment ça ? Demanda l'ombre intéressée._

- _Les moutons sont des êtres pathétiques. Ils se laissent dominer par leur peur. Paralysés, ils se laissent porter par le courant. Ils n'osent pas prendre ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne se battent pas, ils subissent._

- _Comme Dumbledore, il prêche la force de l'amour. Mais l'amour ne sauve pas, il ne vous nourrit pas. _

- _C'est exact. Les loups à l'inverse savent ce qu'ils veulent et font tout pour l'obtenir. Eux se défendent et attaque lorsque l'on s'en prend à eux. Ils ne sont pas faible seule compte leur survie._

- _Je suis un loup. Comme toi._

- _Comme moi, en effet. Les loups s'en sortent toujours._

Une larme à la saveur amère roula sur sa joue. Converser avec son maitre lui manquer cruellement. S'il était là, il pourrait la rassurer. Elle se demandait aussi de quelle sorte de magie était faite sa dague.

Son arme agissait curieusement sur elle comme une drogue. Elle avait un effet addictif. L'envie de tuer devenait de plus en plus forte, elle n'attendait plus que ça. L'ombre ne sentait pleine et entière seulement lorsqu'elle la tenait entre ses mains. Elle ne supportait pas d'utiliser une autre arme. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, respecter la promesse faite à son maitre était le plus important. Mais, elle était curieuse. Un crachotement furieux attira son attention. Miss Teigne. « Tiens un divertissement… » Pensa l'ombre. Rusard serait ivre de chagrin, si elle réglait son compte au seul amour de sa vie. Malheureusement pour l'ombre, la chatte s'enfuit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue avait eu une peur intense que Miss Granger meurt. Il n'avait qu'une seule éprouver une telle sensation par le passé. Le soir où Voldemort avait attaqué la maison des Potter. La jeune femme reposait à présent dans un lit. Drago ne tenait pas en place attirant sur lui, les regards surpris des Weasley. Harry semblait trouvait cela normal.

- Drago, il faut que je te parle.

Le serpentard le suivit jusque dans le bureau de madame Pomfresh.

- Oui Parrain ?

- Je veux que tu utilises l'occlumencie en permanence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela t'évitera de ressentir si fortement les meurtres.

Drago acquiesça avant de retourner auprès d'Hermione. Severus Rogue espérait que cela serait une protection suffisante pour son filleul. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de protéger Hermione. Lui enseigner l'occlumencie prendrait trop de temps.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Arya réussit enfin à se détacher des émotions d'Hermione. Son héritière survivrait. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Elle devait agir. Arya se haïssait d'envisager de faire appel à elle mais l'homme de la tour ne lui laissait pas le choix.

- Arya ?

- Bonjour, je m'excuse de t'ennuyer mais j'ai besoin de toi.

La femme était vraiment belle sans l'être. Paradoxe déroutant. Sa beauté était particulière, elle résidait dans la paix qu'elle dégageait, dans la joie qui l'environnait, dans son regard rayonnant. Le bonheur, voilà son secret. Cela n'avait pas été ainsi à son arrivée dans le royaume des morts. La femme était brisée. Arya avec patience et douceur l'avait aidée à se reconstruire.

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Tu dois lui parler.

- Je ne suis rien pour lui. Aucuns défunts n'ignorent ce qui se joue. Nous ne sommes pas aveugles. Il ne m'écoutera pas.

- Essaie, tu es sa seule planche de salut.

- Il a honte de moi et c'est réciproque.

- Tu peux encore toucher son cœur.

- Soit Arya. Ne m'en veux pas si c'est un échec.

Arya ne pouvait en vouloir à la femme de partir si défaitiste. Elle aussi doutait mais renoncer n'était pas de l'ordre du possible.

* * *

Voilà. A bientôt une petite rewiew please ?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à JKR.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit d'une dispute qui mit fin au repos d'Hermione. Une douce chaleur enveloppait son corps. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'être passée sous un train. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvée. Parkinson était-elle vivante ? C'était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû proposer à la serpentarde de l'accompagner, ni à Bones. Elle reconnut les voix de ses amis. Pourquoi se chamaillaient-ils ? Où était Madame Pomfresh ? L'infirmière ne tolérait pas un tel vacarme. Elle souleva à peine ses paupières et eut une explication partielle. Malefoy était là. Pourquoi ? De quoi parlent-ils ? Son crâne allait exploser.

- Belette, si tu n'es pas content, va ailleurs ! L'air ne sera plus vicié au moins.

- C'est mon amie donc je reste là. Je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour en avoir au moins.

- Tu ne pourrais acheter une amitié, tu n'as pas une noise.

- Malefoy, ça suffit. Prévient Harry

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de voir la scène. Ron devait être plus rouge que son écharpe. Le manque de richesse de sa famille était un sujet sensible pour le rouquin.

- Drago n'est pas là pour Granger mais pour moi. Lâcha la voix de Pansy.

Hermione bougea avant de se maudire mais personne n'avait remarqué quoique ce soit. Ils étaient trop obnubilés par leur prise de bec. Savoir la serpentarde vivante la rassurait, un peu de la culpabilité qui l'étreignait s'échappa.

- Eh bien dégages Parkinson et emmènes la fouine avec toi ! Balança Ginny avec hargne.

- Pomfresh me l'a interdit. Si tu continues Weaslette, tu vas virer harpie. Ah non excuse- moi, c'est déjà fait si j'en crois Michael Corner.

Hermione se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour mettre fin au carnage. Aucuns d'eux ne fit attention à la jeune femme. Elle vit Harry empêcher Ginny de se jeter sur Parkinson. La patience de la préfète-en-chef était limitée.

- Fermez-là !

Ses amis s'attroupèrent autour d'elle.

- Tout va bien Hermione. Madame Pomfresh va arriver.

- Où est Mimi ?

- Dans les canalisations, elle se repose, je crois. Dit Harry.

- Granger, je suis heureux que tu te sois revenue à toi.

- Fout-lui la paix la fouine ! Cracha Ron.'

- Hermione n'a que faire de ce que tu dis. Même si elle s'efface, tu portes la marque. Tu es un fils de mangemort. Restes loin d'elle. Lâcha avec méchanceté Ginny

Hermione vit Drago déposer une bise sur la joue de Pansy avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Harry paraissait interloqué de la diatribe de la sœur de son amie.

- Ginny, vas-t-en ! DIt Hermione qui n'en revenait de l'attitude de Ginny.

La mine renfrognée, Ginny s'éclipsa sans un mot. Pansy s'abstenait de tout commentaire pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

- Mais Hermione, elle dit ça pour te protéger. As-tu oubliée tout ce que Malefoy t'as fait ?

- Je ne suis pas amnésique Ron. Mais Malefoy et moi respectons une trêve pour certaines raisons.

- Je sais Harry m'en a fait part. Je ne crois pas un traite mot de cette histoire. C'est ridicule. Tu es ridicule de prêter foi aux paroles de ces sales serpents.

- Je suis… RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. J'ai failli mourir et toi la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est d'emmerder des serpentards, de dire…

Hermione ne put finir. Ron s'enfuit en courant, l'apparition de Madame Pomfresh et des Aurors l'y aidant. L'infirmière semblait en rogne mais elle ne mit pas Harry à la porte.

- Monsieur Everad, vous vous entretiendrais avec Miss Granger lorsque je la jugerais en état de vous répondre.

- Elle m'a l'air en pleine forme. Constata Goodwin.

C'était un euphémisme. Pomfresh commença à s'activer autour d'elle et lui fit boire plusieurs potions au goût infâme. Après une dizaine de minutes, l'infirmière dut s'incliner face aux Aurors. Heureusement, Harry ne s'en alla pas. L'entretien ou plutôt l'interrogatoire dura presque une heure. Les Aurors se montèrent aimable avec elle mais ils insistaient. Des ondes d'exaspération provenant d'Harry planaient dans la pièce. Ils finirent par prendre congés.

- Crétins. Marmonna Pansy.

- Hermione, je dois aller en cours. J'ai déjà loupé DCFM. Je te donnerais les devoirs et mes notes ce soir. Annonça Harry.

- D'accord, merci. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- On est lundi matin. Révéla Pansy.

- Bon j'y vais. Confirma Harry.

- Ok à plus tard. Fais attention à toi.

Hermione regardait Harry s'éloigner avec regret. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle ne supportait pas de rester allongée sans rien faire.

- Madame Pomfresh, quand pourrais-je retourner en classe ? Interpella la griffondor.

- Dans un jour ou deux, vos blessures étaient sérieuses. Lâcha Pompom

La jeune femme soupira ce qui fit rire Parkinson.

- Je suis dans le même cas que toi Granger.

- Une évasion te branche ?

- Pourquoi pas… Cela ne va pas être facile de déjouer l'attention du dragon.

- Tu oublies que j'ai un fantôme qui m'adore.

- Blaise a raison, t'aurais pu être à Serpentard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva McGonaghall recevait le ministre de la magie. Le meurtre de Miss Bones et l'attaque de deux autres élèves suscitaient l'inquiétude de Kingsley.

- Nous pouvons fermer l'école provisoirement. Suggéra Minerva.

- Cela ne permettra pas son arrestation pour autant. Elena Carter va s'installer au château, elle est douée. Elle était en mission à l'étranger mais elle est rentrée ce matin.

- Je la connais de réputation. Les serpentards ne supportent plus les deux autres.

- Ce n'est guère étonnant. Ils sont plein de préjugés. Commenta Albus de son cadre.

- Je sais Albus mais ils n'y avaient qu'eux de disponibles.

- Je pensais annuler le bal de noël. Annonça la directrice.

- Non, cela allègera un peu l'ambiance. Les élèves ont besoin d'amusements. Je dois vous laisser Minerva. J'ai une réunion à Londres avec le magenmagot.

- Au revoir Kingsley.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago se trouvait dans les cachots, il marchait sans but précis. Peeves caquetait joyeusement. A cette heure, il aurait dû être en cours d'histoire de la magie. Il réfléchissait au moyen d'entrer dans le bureau de la directrice. Pas simple, il pouvait le faire lors d'un repas mais son absence ne passerait pas inaperçue. Le seul point positif c'était qu'en tant que préfet-en-chef, il connaissait le mot de passe. C'était risqué, il y avait la possibilité de se faire surprendre par McGo ou n'importe quel prof. Si cela arrivait, il aurait beaucoup de mal à justifier pareille intrusion. Granger apparut dans son champ de vision. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » Pensa-t-il. Mimi voletait derrière elle.

- Granger, tu devrais être dans un lit !

- C'est une invitation ? Demanda-t-elle

La tête de Drago devait vraiment être drôle car elle se mit à rire en tenant ses côtes. Elle se moquait de lui.

- Qu'est- ce que tu fais ici ? Lâcha Drago en reprenant contenance.

- On a mis les voiles avec Pansy, je les accompagnée à votre salle commune.

- Je vais te ramener à la tienne.

- Pas question. On doit parler au Choixpeau.

- Granger tu as pris quoi ? Questionna-t-il intrigué.

- Rien de bien transcendant. On y va ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Oui, Drago était persuadé qu'elle avait pris quelque chose. Les pupilles de la jeune femme étaient dilatés. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi, elle tenait debout.

- Depuis quand tu enfreints les règles ?

- Ma première année mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Harry et Ron ont le chic pour ça.

- Granger t'es pas en état.

- Mais si. Une petite potion et en route. Dit-elle.

Il la regarda avaler le contenu d'une fiole comme si ce n'était que de l'eau. Combien avait-elle bien pu en boire ?

- Granger, Combien en as-tu piquée ?

- Deux, c'est la dernière d'ailleurs. Je ne peux plus en prendre avant au moins six heures après celle-là. Allez en avant toute !

- Ah oui et tu en fais quoi de McGonaghall ?

- Peeves a une envie folle de faire toutes les blagues qui lui passent par la tête et Mimi est assez douée aussi. Nos petits fantômes vont semer le désordre dans tout Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle

Peeves s'inclina avant de s'envoler avec Mimi dans un hululement de joie. Drago capitula. De toute façon, si il n'y allait pas, elle irait seule. Il préférait pouvoir intervenir si jamais, elle s'évanouissait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse d'avoir laissé Miss-je-sais-tout se rompre le cou. Les deux préfet-en-chef se mirent en chemin. Ils arrivèrent assez vite. Drago et Granger se cachèrent derrière deux armures en entendant un bruit de course. Ils virent passer une McGonaghall essoufflée et un Rusard fulminant.

- Tu vois, je te l'avait dit. Sorbet citron. Lâcha Hermione à la gargouille.

La gargouille dévoila le passage. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en silence. Ils devaient se dépêcher avant que McGo revienne. Le Choixpeau reposait sur une étagère, Hermione s'en approcha à pas précautionneux. Vieux de plus de mille ans, il était vraiment abimé. Rapiécé et tout chiffonné. Hermione sursauta en le voyant bailler.

- Un Malefoy et Une Granger. Vous avez interrompu ma sieste.

- Désolé, on ne voulait pas troubler votre repos.

- Parle pour toi, Granger. Personnellement, je m'en fiche.

- Malefoy, un peu de respect ne te tuera pas. Vous connaissez Arya ?

- Si vous me parlez d'Arya, c'est que vous êtes des héritiers… Intéressant.

- Racontez votre histoire qu'on puisse déguerpir avant le retour de McGo.

- Malefoy ! Claqua la voix d'Hermione.

- Pas grave, je suis doué pour les chansons. Vous allez voir.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Puis la déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du Choixpeau s'ouvrit et d'une voix mi guillerette, mi sérieuse, commença à chanter.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De marquer et d'enrichir l'histoire _

_De vie à trépas, il n'y a qu'un pas_

_Mais de la mort à la vie c'est l'impasse_

_Armés de loyauté, de ruse et de courage_

_Ils s'attelèrent ensemble à la tache_

_Après un dur labeur, de la grande magie_

_Fut créé leur plus grande folie_

_Nourrie de nos folies et de nos peurs_

_De mort, de souffrances et de douleurs_

_Aussi belle que mortelle_

_Troublant le repos éternel_

_Elle ramène à la vie les trépassés_

_Mais le prix à payer est élevé_

_Car de mauvaises intentions, il faut_

_Pour jouer avec le monde d'en haut_

_Il fut un temps où le monde parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdu_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car dans l'ombre le désastre guette_

A la fin de la petite chanson, Hermione et Drago avaient les yeux écarquillés. Le Choixpeau se rendormit aussitôt. Le serpentard lança toutes sortes d'injures et de menace mais le chapeau ne broncha pas. Le gémissement de douleur de Granger le ramena à la réalité.

- Putain Granger, je t'avais prévenu. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La femme pénétra dans la tour de l'inconnu. Son cœur serré. Elle avait peur. Cela faisait plus de cinquante ans qu'elle était morte et qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Elle ressentait tellement d'émotions contradictoires. Elle ne souhaitait le prendre dans ses bras mais d'un autre côté le gifler de toutes ses forces.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mérope Gaunt.

L'homme de la tour recula, son visage se revêtant d'un masque de haine pure.

- Ma génitrice, que me vaut le déplaisir ?

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas voulu cela.

- Tu m'as abandonné. Tu t'es laissé dépérir sans te soucier de moi.

- Tu ignores tout.

- Mon moldu de père t'a quittée.

Mérope blêmit même après tout ce temps, ce souvenir l'a blessait.

- C'est vrai. Je suis née sorcière dans l'une des familles de sang-pure les plus anciennes. Mon père et mon frère haïssaient les moldus et tout ce qui se rapportent à eux. En cela tu leur ressembles. Puissante mais presque cracmol à cause d'eux. Ils me traitaient comme si je n'aurais jamais dû exister. J'ai saisi ma chance. Il ne m'aimait pas, je le savais mais je voulais tellement y croire. J'ai cessé de lui donner de l'amortentia. Il est parti.

- Pauvre folle, je te hais, tu es faible. Crois-tu m'émouvoir ?

- Non, je n'ai pas cette prétention. Je t'ai aimée mais tes actes m'ont poussé à avoir honte de toi. Je préfére l'indifférence.

- Tu es responsable.

- Oh non, Tom. Tu as choisi ton destin. Je t'ai abandonné mais aux yeux du monde tu existais et tu aurais pu briller. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Les gens auraient pu t'aimer si tu leur en avais laissés l'occasion. Tu as préféré inspirer la peur.

- C'est Arya qui t'envoie ?

- Bien sûr, tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Arya veut tout tenter. Sans elle, je ne me serais pas adressée à toi. Tu es trop ancré dans ta haine, elle te consume.

- Ta mission est un échec. Pars maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas une mission, juste un adieu.

Mérope effleura du bout des doigts, le visage de son fils avant de disparaitre.

* * *

Voilà. L'homme de la tour est Tom Jedusor comme nombre d'entre vous ont dû s'en douter. Bon je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de certaines choses dans ce chapitre. J'ai eu un mal de chien à pondre la chanson du Choixpeau. Certains passages appartiennent d'ailleurs à JKR.

Je vous dis à bientôt. Une rewiew en passant ? Please ?


	10. Chapter 10

Salut mes petits lecteurs adorés.

Bon voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira. Du moins je l'espère très très fort.

D'ailleurs, une première pour moi mais je le dédicace à NoomiNaone. ( J'espére que ça fait pas trop prétentieuse.)

Réponse à un Guest, le seul et l'unique : Contente que ça te plaise. J'aime bien Mérope. Enfin dans les bouquins, on ne l'a connais pas vraiment. On survole son histoire. JKR avec Harry Potter a de quoi faire un nombre impressionnant de bouquins avec certains personnages dont on ne fait que toucher du doigt leurs histoires. En attendant voilà la suite.

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi et rien n'est à JKR. A moins que ce soit l'inverse.

* * *

Deux jours coincés à l'infirmerie. Hermione avait failli les passer attachée. Pomfresh l'avait sermonnée. Harry s'était contenté de la regarder d'un air déçu pendant que Ron beuglait qu'elle était inconsciente. Seule Lavande paraissait comprendre. Parkinson par-contre fut autorisé à ne pas revenir à l'infirmerie. Heureusement que Mimi lui avait tenu compagnie. Ginny l'évitait depuis la dispute avec Malefoy. L'agressivité de la sœur de Ron envers le serpentard la surprenait. Mais bon, il fallait prendre en compte l'inquiétude de son amie à son égard.

Harry se posait pas mal de question sur son attaque. En particulier sur les paroles prononcées par le tueur à son oreille. Elle devait remercier Pansy pour ça ou l'enfermer dans un placard avec Harry. Non, avec Ron. Harry serait capable de collaborer avec elle. Jusqu'à présent, elle esquivait avec brio les tentatives d'Harry pour la faire parler. Pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, Hermione remettrait sans hésiter sa vie entre les mains de son meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à enquêter sur le meurtrier de Poudlard.

Elle se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers les cachots afin de s'entretenir avec Rogue. Elle remerciait d'ailleurs celui-ci de lui avoir offert un médaillon. Ce dernier outre d'être joli protégeait son esprit. Ce dont Hermione était reconnaissante. Elle ne ressentait plus aussi fortement les meurtres. Une élève était morte d'ailleurs pendant son petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Une serpentarde nommée Tracey Davis. Elle désirait faire payer ses morts au tueur. Hormis Neville, les autres étaient des inconnus pour la jeune femme mais, elle s'en fichait. Une vie est une vie et tout ceci n'était qu'un immense gâchis inutile à ses yeux.

Bien que si elle croyait le Choixpeau, tout ceci avait une logique, un but précis. Hermione ressassait en boucle l'histoire du Choixpeau. Elle supposait que Malefoy avait informé Rogue. Ils devaient avoir une piste du moins l'espérait-elle. A force de cogiter, une théorie était née dans son cerveau. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pu la partager avec eux. Hormis une visite express de Rogue pour lui remettre le médaillon, ils n'avaient daignés venir la voir. Pas qu'elle appréciait Malefoy et Rogue mais, cela l'énervait quelque peu d'être laissée dans l'ignorance. Après tout, ils étaient dans le même bateau.

Elle priait pour ne pas croiser Ron et Harry ou pire la directrice. Pomfresh lui avait ordonné de rentrer directement à son dortoir. Une chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas accompagnée. L'infirmière pensait qu'avec Mimi, elle craignait peu de chose. Il est vrai que le fantôme était assez dissuasif. Hermione constatait tous les jours que l'imagination de Mimi pouvait concurrencer celle de Peeves. Toutefois, elle n'était pas à l'abri de la colère de ses amis et encore moins de celle de ses professeurs. Il valait mieux pour la griffondor éviter toute rencontre. Elle ne tenait pas à être responsable de la perte de la coupe des quatre maisons. Mimi s'arrêta quelques mètres avant la salle de potion.

- Mione, je t'attends ici.

Hermione ne chercha pas à convaincre Mimi d'entrer avec elle. Elle frappa avant de pénétrer dans la classe. Rogue était assis à une table avec Drago. Ils levèrent la tête en remarquant sa présence.

- Miss Granger, ne devriez-vous pas être à l'infirmerie ? Se renseigna le professeur.

- Autorisation de sortie accordée.

- Granger me dis pas que tu es venue seule jusqu'ici ?

- Mimi est dans le couloir.

- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Vous vous baladez dans le château avec pour seule protection un fantôme ? Après votre attaque ? Dix points en moins pour griffondor.

- Dix points en moins pour serpentard.

Hermione réprima un ricanement de mauvais goût devant la tête de Rogue. Il paraissait avoir oublié qu'elle était préfète-en-chef.

- Pour quelles raisons Miss ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix polaire.

- Qui t'as accompagné Malefoy ?

- Je n'ai pas été à deux doigts de mourir à cause de ce tueur contrairement à toi.

- Si vous vous étiez donné la peine de me tenir au courant, je serais dans mon dortoir à l'heure qu'il est. Mais non laissons l'indésirable dans le noir. Je sais que me côtoyer doit demander de votre part des efforts surhumains.

- Granger ne soit pas stupide. Déclara Malefoy.

- Miss, je n'ignore pas que les griffondor sont adeptes du mélodrame mais si vous pouviez éviter de m'en faire profiter.

- Ils ne vous aient pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais être utile. Le tueur m'a dit quelque chose. Révéla la jeune femme en foudroyant Rogue du regard.

- Et vous n'en avez pas informé les Aurors petite sotte. En conclut Rogue, un tantinet furieux.

- Parce que j'ignore si j'ai vraiment entendu ces mots ou si c'est mon esprit qui m'a joué des tours. Parce que même si je n'ai pas rêvé, ils le penseront certainement.

Drago et Rogue semblaient perplexes.

- Que vous a t'il dit ? Demanda Rogue plus calmement.

- Nous allons avoir une petite discussion entre fille.

- Granger, je sais que ça t'a perturbée tout ça mais, nous n'avons pas changé de sexe.

- T'es vraiment pire qu'un veracrasse Malefoy. Ce sont les mots du tueur.

Drago eut au moins la décence d'afficher une mine penaude tandis que leur professeur réalisait l'importance de ce qu'avançait Hermione.

- Impossible Miss Parkinson est formelle, il s'agit d'un homme.

- Elle est aussi sûre à cause de sa voix mais un sort comme le vocalys peut la modifier.

Malefoy et Rogue étaient abasourdis par les révélations de la jeune femme. Le maitre des potions réfléchissait.

- Ce sont des meurtres violents. Pour certain sans utilisation de magie ne serait-ce que pour maitriser sa victime. C'est dur pour une femme de commettre de pareils actes sans aide. Ajouta Severus.

- Granger tu as pu confondre dans la panique.

- Peut-être ou pas. On se méfie moins d'une femme, il suffit d'une attaque rapide. Si on prend Neville par exemple, le but était de vous faire accuser professeur. Plutôt tortueux comme plan. Surtout qu'il fallait avoir la certitude que Neville sortirait en pleine nuit près des cachots.

- Vous pensez qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Conclut Severus.

- Exact, il n'était pas du genre à enfreindre les règles juste pour une promenade nocturne. A moins d'une question de vie ou de mort, Neville ne serait pas non plus sorti pour voir un ami. Surtout que ses amis étaient à griffondor donc aucun intérêt. Par contre qu'il soit allé rencontrer une fille est envisageable.

- Vu sous cet angle, ton idée tient la route Granger. Même si j'ai dû mal à imaginer une fille avec Longdubat. Admit Malefoy.

- Théorie intéressante à vérifier. Accepteriez-vous de me donner votre souvenir de ce moment miss ?

La jeune femme sortit une fiole contenant un liquide irisé d'une de ses poches.

- Je n'ai pu le voir, je ne possède pas de pensine. Et à propos de notre escapade dans le bureau de la directrice ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème. En ce qui concerne ce que le Choixpeau vous a conté malgré mes recherches, je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. Expliqua le maitre des potions.

- La chanson du Choixpeau mentionne une création de la part des quatre fondateurs. C'est peut-être l'arme qu'utilise le meurtrier. Dit Drago.

- J'ai eu une idée pendant ma convalescence. La Dame grise est la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle doit surement savoir. Expliqua Hermione

- Comment sais-tu cela ? Voulut savoir Drago.

- Luna est amie avec elle.

On frappa à la porte de la salle. Cela les fit sursauter.

- Entrez. Lâcha Rogue.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans la classe. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, lisse bien disciplinés. Une pointe d'envie traversa Hermione. Les siens étaient si fouillis.

- Bonjour, je vois que tu as de la compagnie Severus. Encore de malheureux élèves collés, je présume.

- Elena que fais-tu ici ?

- Toujours aucunes notions de politesse à ce que je constate. Je me présente Elena Carter. Dit-elle aux deux étudiants.

- Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es à Poudlard ?

- On raconte que tu es brillant, ta réputation est surfaite. Tu es vraiment un vieil ours irascible.

- Elena… Commença Rogue.

- Quoi ? Tu veux enlever des points à Griffondor. Oups, je ne suis plus ton élève.

- Si tu en venais au fait pour changer Elena.

- C'est les potions qui doivent abîmer ton cerveau. A ton avis que pourrait bien venir faire une Auror dans un endroit où un assassin sévit ?

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle explosa de rire. Il fallait la comprendre. La tête de Malefoy faisait des allers retours entre son parrain et Elena, comme s'il suivait un match de ping-pong. Rogue avait les yeux exorbités. Pour un peu de la fumée se serait échappée de ses narines.

- Vous le connaissez vraiment bien. Je sens que je vais vous apprécier.

Elena s'inclina devant Hermione avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Miss Granger, je vous prie de garder pour vous vos remarques. L'heure du diner approche, vous devriez vous rendre au réfectoire. Drago assures-toi qu'elle ne se promène plus seule dans les couloirs.

- C'est nouveau, tu t'inquiètes pour tes élèves… Dit Elena tandis que Drago entrainait Hermione hors de la salle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ombre n'était pas rassurée. Elle avait commis une erreur et ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Imprudente. Afin de calmer ses envies de meurtre de plus en plus intenses, elle s'était rendue dans la salle sur demande. Revoir ses souvenirs lui procurait un sentiment presque aussi fort que celui de tuer. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça à cette sang-de-bourbe ? Ah oui, elle était censée mourir et non survivre. Elle ne devait pas s'en rappeler sinon cette charmante McGonaghall en aurait informé les élèves. A moins que les Aurors lui ai signifié de taire l'information. S'ils savaient qu'elle était une femme, la moitié des élèves du château ne serait plus soupçonnés. C'était trop tard. Cela ne servait à rien de se morigéner. Il fallait qu'elle positive. Après tout cela ajouterais un peu de piment et puis elle ne serait pas contre un peu de difficultés. Ses proies étaient si faciles à tuer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se demandait où était passé Hermione. Encore. Il allait finir par l'attacher, histoire de ne plus la perdre. Madame Pomfresh avait ordonnée à sa meilleure amie de regagner la tour des griffondor. Mais après l'avoir fouillé de fond en comble, Harry pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'y était pas. Il allait finir grisonnant avant d'être réellement vieux. Ron était d'une humeur exécrable.

- On parie combien qu'elle est avec la fouine ?

- Ron, tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Hermione.

- Parce que tu as gobé cette histoire ?

- Ron, j'ai été un horcruxe. Je suis mort sans l'être vraiment, vu que je suis là. J'ai survécu à deux reprises à l'avada Kedavra et Voldemort prenait ma tête pour la sienne par moment. Dumbledore m'a chargé de retrouver des objets quasi introuvables avec très peu d'indice.

- La tienne est véridique au moins. Répliqua Ron.

- Pendant un temps, elle ne l'a pas été aux yeux du monde. Combien ont doutés de moi ? Tu as été l'un d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire ?

- Cela aurait pu ruiner notre amitié. Prendras-tu ce risque avec Hermione ? Tu ne portes pas d'horcruxe pour justifier en partie ton comportement cette fois.

Ron rougit furieusement. Harry savait qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on mentionne son abandon lors de la chasse aux horcruxes.

- Ok Harry, je vais éviter de me planter en beauté. A tous les coups, elle est dans la grande salle. C'est l'heure de manger.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago et Hermione se trouvait devant les portes du réfectoire. Mimi et Peeves étaient partis faire des trucs de fantômes les laissant seuls. Les deux anciens ennemis s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller parler à la dame grise le lendemain. L'absence d'Hermione ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue encore longtemps. Le jeune homme même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais ne trouvait pas Granger si désagréable. Peut-être qu'à force de la fréquenter, il s'habituait. A moins qu'il ne soit simplement malade. Il préférait de loin la deuxième suggestion. Un concert de voix les attaqua brusquement.

- Mais où t'étais passé ? Hurlèrent en chœur Blaise, Harry, Ron et Pansy.

Le mouvement de recul des deux préfets-en-chef ne put être ignoré.

- Tu pourrais répondre ! lâchèrent une nouvelle fois à l'unisson leurs amis.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui paraissait hésiter entre prendre la fuite ou s'évanouir. Il revêtit son masque de froideur méprisante.

- Ne refaites jamais ça ! Dit Drago.

- C'est flippant ! Poursuivit Hermione.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être d'accord !

- Encore moins arriver ensemble !

- Vous devriez être en train de vous engueuler. Renchéri Drago.

- Une situation normale en somme, pas ça ! Ajouta Hermione.

- Ah oui, dans une situation normale vous ne disparaissez pas pendant des heures ensembles. Commença Harry.

- Vous vous seriez déjà étripés. Commenta Ron.

- Nous nous demanderions comment annoncer cela à McGo. Proposa Blaise

- Nous serions en train de réfléchir à l'organisation de vos obsèques. Répliqua Pansy.

- Tout mais pas ça ! Clamèrent-ils en les montrant du doigt.

Drago perdit de sa superbe et il sentit qu'Hermione se ratatinait à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient fait avoir et à merveille en prime.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ombre aimait Minerva McGonaghall pour son annonce faite au diner. Bon, elle se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce foutu bal. Toutefois le fait que les élèves ne puissent rentrer chez eux pendant les fêtes l'arrangeait énormément. Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Elle marchait sans but précis. Elle espérait bien trouver une petite souris hors de son lit mais ne se faisait guère d'illusion. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Hé. Tu n'as pas peur d'être hors de ton dortoir à cette heure ? Lâcha Ernie McMillan.

- Pourquoi tu es le tueur ? Questionna l'ombre en bénissant dame chance.

Il gloussa comme si l'idée était absurde. Il n'avait pas tort.

- Non, tu ne crains rien avec moi.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non, je sais me défendre. J'ai participé à la bataille de Poudlard, je te rappelle.

Elle devrait vraiment envoyer des fleurs à la directrice. Elle adorait tuer. « Je n'aurais pas besoin de me réfréner » Songea-t-elle avant de plonger sa dague dans le ventre de celui qui parlait trop.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une nouvelle mort venait de frapper Arya de plein fouet. Elle ignorait combien de temps, elle pourrait tenir encore. L'inévitable se profilait à l'horizon malgré sa foi en ses héritiers. Si cela advenait, elle priait pour avoir bien choisi.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre de plus. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Un petit commentaire en passant. Please ?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello à tous.

Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, c'est gentil.

Réponse aux anonymes :

Mégane : Je vais rougir si ça continue. Merci pour ton commentaire plus que positif. Pour la suite, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'auras. J'aime beaucoup Mérope, tout du moins l'idée que je m'en fais. Pour le prénom Arya, ce n'est pas forcément une référence à Eragon plutôt à Game of thrones. Même s'il n'y a aucun rapport entre Arya Stark et mon histoire. Tu me vois ravie, si j'arrive à te faire rire. En ce qui concerne Neville, cela a été dur de le tuer. J'ai cogité et cherché une autre solution mais rien. Je n'avais que deux choix cohérents, Neville ou Harry. Je ne me voyais pas tuer Harry. Merci et à bientôt.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

* * *

Les deux préfets-en-chef se trouvaient non loin de la tour des serdaigles. Mimi et Peeves rendaient la vie impossible à Rusard en inondant son bureau. Hermione et son homologue profitait de l'absence des deux fantômes afin de chercher la dame grise. Grâce aux indications de Luna, ils savaient que le fantôme trainait dans les parages. Hermione se surprenait à observer à la dérobée Malefoy. Un, je ne sais quoi chez son homologue l'intriguait. Même si elle répugnait à l'admettre, leur relation s'était améliorée depuis plusieurs jours. Il insultait toujours autant ses amis mais elle semblait épargnée par ses injures. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ou peut-être que si. Avant, elle se contentait d'haïr le jeune homme. Maintenant, c'était plus complexe. Difficile de détester quelqu'un qui ne provoque pas votre haine, ne l'alimente pas. Parfois, elle réprimait certains gestes, certaines paroles amicales envers lui. Il n'était pas ami après tout. Elle ne voulait pas oublier presque sept années de méchanceté. Même si parfois, elle se sentait fondre devant ses prunelles orageuses. Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent la dame grise.

- Attendez… Cria Malefoy.

Le fantôme des serdaigle s'arrêta. Elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, le visage fier et hautain. Une profonde tristesse se dégageait de l'esprit.

- Vous êtes les héritiers. Que me voulez-vous ?

A la surprise d'Hermione, le ton n'était guère encourageant. Les autres fantômes les idolâtraient pourtant, à l'exception du baron sanglant plus réservé.

- Nous supposons que le tueur qui œuvre dans le château possède un objet crée par les quatre fondateurs. Expliqua Hermione.

Un sourire d'une froideur polaire étira les lèvres du fantôme.

- Je ne puis vous aider.

- Je pense le contraire. Affirma Drago.

- J'ignore tout de ce dont vous parlez.

- Vous êtes la fille d'Helena Serdaigle. Lâcha Hermione.

- C'est Luna qui vous l'a dit… où le survivant. Peu importe.

- Oui. Confirma Malefoy.

- Vous ne pouvez-vous taire si cela peut sauver des élèves. Erin Deauclair faisait partie de votre maison. A moins que la mort d'adolescent ne vous intéresse pas ? A moins que les conséquences de ces crimes sur le voile ne vous fassent rien ? Argumenta la griffondor.

Les joues transparentes de la dame grise devinrent opaques comme si elle rougissait. Elle resta immobile un instant.

- Ma mère n'a pas fait preuve d'une grande sagesse en écoutant Godric et Salazar. Ils voulaient défier la mort. C'était absurde et dangereux. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'une telle idée. Ils se sont pourtant lancés avec enthousiasme. Ils ont réussi. Je ne me suis approchée qu'une seule fois de cet artefact. J'étais jeune mais je ressentais son aura sombre, mauvaise. Il réclamait du sang. Ils ont enfermée sous clef leur erreur abjecte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Questionna Drago.

- Une dague. Ils en ont compris assez rapidement le fonctionnement. Ils ne pensaient pas que pour ramener un mort de l'autre côté, il fallait tuer de nombreux êtres vivants. Ils n'ont jamais expérimenté la chose mais ma mère l'avait deviné. Elle a mit fin à cette folie. Mais c'était trop tard, cet objet existait.

- Tu avais raison Malefoy. Avant ce jour, est-ce que quelqu'un s'en est déjà servie ? Voulut savoir Hermione.

- En effet. Un homme a découvert la dague quelques années après le décès du dernier fondateur. C'était un proche ami de Godric. Sa femme était morte. Il a usé du pouvoir de la dague et les premiers héritiers sont apparus.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard. Pas mal de zones d'ombres s'éclaircissaient enfin. Bien sûr, l'identité de l'assassin restait toujours un mystère. La jeune femme se demandait par contre qui il désirait ressusciter. Une petite discussion avec Severus Rogue s'imposait. Malheureusement, ils leurs faudraient attendre la fin de la journée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elena Carter avait l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle avouait sans problème que ce tueur excellait dans l'art de tuer. En même temps, elle ne comprenait pas les gamins. On leur disait ne sortait pas de vos dortoirs la nuit, un assassin rôde dans le château. Il se trouvait toujours un petit malin pour enfreindre la règle. Ernie McMillan l'avait payé de sa vie. La nouvelle de la mort du pouffsouffle assombrissait un peu plus l'atmosphère de Poudlard. Encore une fois, les Aurors ne disposaient d'aucuns indices.

Par logique, Elena avait déjà rayé de sa liste un bon nombre de suspect. Tels les professeurs qui avaient tous des alibis solides pour au moins un des meurtres ou encore les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit en quatrième ou cinquième mais même en se concentrant sur les deux dernières années, il subsistait beaucoup trop de possibilités. Un véritable casse-tête. Elle avait besoin d'information fiable. Elena ne pouvait compter sur Goodwin et Everad. Ces deux-là restaient persuadés que le tueur était un serpentard. Surtout depuis l'attaque d'Hermione Granger comme elle était née- moldue, cela justifiés selon-eux leur théorie. Le fait que Susan Bones, Parkinson, Longdubat soient des sang-purs ne les faisaient pas se remettre en question. Ils l'agaçaient sérieusement. Elle devait faire preuve de beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas les réduire en charpie.

Par logique, Elena avait déjà rayé de sa liste un bon nombre de suspect. Tel les professeurs qui avaient tous des alibis solides pour au moins un des meurtres ou encore les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit en quatrième ou cinquième mais même en se concentrant sur les deux dernières années, il subsistait beaucoup trop de possibilités. Un véritable casse-tête. Elle avait besoin d'information fiable. Elena ne pouvait compter sur Goodwin et Everad. Ces deux-là restaient persuadés que le tueur était un serpentard. Surtout depuis l'attaque d'Hermione Granger comme elle était née- moldue, cela justifiés selon-eux leur théorie. Le fait que Susan Bones, Parkinson, Longdubat soient des sang-purs ne les faisaient pas se remettre en question. Ils l'agaçaient sérieusement. Elle devait faire preuve de beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas les réduire en charpie.

Elena avait réinterrogé Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière, au début ne s'était pas montrée très coopérative. Toutefois en constatant que l'Auror ne la prenait pas de haut, la serpentarde était devenue plus réceptive. Elle avait obtenue quelques détails intéressants qu'elle souhaitait confirmer avec l'autre survivante. Si elle se fiait à l'emploi du temps de la griffondor, Hermione devait se trouver en potions. Si Elena interrompait le cours de Severus, il serait furieux. Pas que cela l'effrayait mais, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se vexe. Enfin pas trop…

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ombre observait sa dague sous tous les angles. Elle avait changée. La pierre d'un noir profond qui ornait le manche se trouvait à présent striées de rouge. Elle venait de le remarquer et la signification de ce changement lui échappait. Son arme paraissait se gorger de pouvoir à chaque fois qu'elle tuait. Peut-être avait-elle une autre fonction. Cela était plus que probable. On ne dotait pas un poignard d'autant de pouvoir juste pour infliger la mort. « Cela sert surement les intérêts de Tom » Songea l'ombre. Cela la ravissait de voir trois Aurors en charge de la traquer. Elle se sentait puissante de les tenir en échec. Si Tom la voyait, il serait fier d'elle.

_L'ombre était assise devant la cheminée, elle regardait la danse des flammes dans l'âtre. Tom installait dans un fauteuil lui parlait. Jamais, elle ne le fixait, il ne le supportait pas. Elle savait qu'il faisait des recherches afin de recouvrer le corps de sa jeunesse. Son seigneur détestait son apparence actuelle. Les miroirs étaient bannis de son manoir. Sa marque était toujours un peu douloureuse. Tom venait de lui faire un immense honneur en officialisant son statut de mangemorte._

- _Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ?_

- _Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Je n'étais qu'une enfant insignifiante, tu m'as sauvée de moi-même. _

- _Je t'ai retirée tes chaines. _

- _Tu m'as appris les vérités essentielles de ce monde. Sans toi ma vie aurait eu une saveur amère de mensonge._

- _Tu es la plus fidèle. _

- _Je vous suis dévouée corps et âme._

- _Tu me combles de joie. S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, me vengerais-tu ?_

- _Oui. Vous êtes la personne qui compte le plus pour moi._

- _Si innocente, si pure. Tu ne dois pas les laisser te corrompre._

- _Jamais._

- _Regarde-moi !_

_L'ombre tourna la tête vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Entre ses mains reposait un coffret d'ébène. Il l'ouvrit._

- _Approche ma chère. Ceci sera l'arme de ma vengeance. Tu t'en serviras, si je venais à perdre face à Potter. Tu tueras pour étancher ta peine et le repos de mon esprit. Promets-moi de le faire !_

- _Je le jure._

_Elle vit avec une certaine frayeur Tom s'entailler la main droite._

- _Donne-moi ta main._

_Elle obéit. D'un geste doux, il blessa la paume de l'ombre. Puis le maitre joignit leurs deux mains ensembles. Leurs sangs se mélangèrent. C'est avec un léger sourire que Tom murmura._

- _Notre pacte est scellé…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se promenait dans le parc lorsqu'il vit Parkinson et Zabini. Il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas nonchalant. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Ron était en train de faire un concours d'apnée avec Lavande dans la grande salle. Hermione était, il ne savait où. Surement avec Malefoy. Ces deux-là avaient le chic pour disparaitre.

- Zabini, Parkinson.

- Potter. Lâcha Blaise.

- Tu transgresses la règle. Commenta Pansy

Il s'assit près d'eux.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Tu n'as pas tes deux acolytes pour te tenir compagnie ? Demanda le serpentard.

- Ron fait un échange salivaire avec Lavande. Hermione disparue je ne sais où.

- Tiens comme Drago. Informa Blaise.

- Dis-toi que ça pourrait être pire. Réconforta Pansy.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas. Ma meilleure amie traine avec Malefoy.

- Elle pourrait faire des échanges salivaires avec lui. Extrapola Blaise.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler. Une fois l'image d'horreur chassée, le griffondor sembla prendre conscience des yeux rougis de Parkinson. Blaise ne semblait pas très en forme non plus.

- Vu comme ça, je l'admets. C'est même écœurant. Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

- Tout va bien Potter. Dit Blaise.

- On ne dirait pas. Parkinson t'as pleurée.

- C'est le froid. Répondit la serpentarde.

- Et moi je suis le pape.

Devant leurs mines ahuries. Harry songea qu'il aurait dû utiliser une autre expression. C'était son éducation moldu qui refaisait surface.

- Laissez tomber… Qu'est qui ne va pas ? Le sauveur du monde sorcier est en manque d'action. En plus, je dois faire ma bonne action annuelle.

- T'as vraiment un complexe du héros, mec. Réalisa Blaise.

- Vous faites pas prier.

Pansy paraissait hésiter à confier à Harry ce qui la taraudait. Elle finit par se lancer.

- C'est ce bal…

Harry eut le bon réflexe de ne pas rire. Pansy l'aurait surement frappé s'il avait laissé son amusement transparaitre.

- Tu ne trouves pas de robe digne de la grande serpentarde que tu es ? Questionna Harry, un peu ironique.

- Tu te moques. Je n'ai pas de cavalier.

- Zabini tu ne peux pas te dévouer ?

- Elle ne veut ni de moi, ni de Drago.

- Je veux y aller avec un garçon que je ne considère pas comme un frère. Personne ne veut de moi à cause de ça… Lâcha-t-elle en désignant son bras.

Le griffondor fronça les sourcils. Il était au courant que Zabini et Parkinson portaient la marque. Cependant, ils avaient été innocentés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment choisi d'arborer le tatouage. Ils ne voulaient simplement pas décevoir leurs parents.

- Elle disparait pourtant. Non ? Voulut savoir Harry.

- Oui mais tout le monde sait qu'elle est là. Nul ne veut d'une fille qui a côtoyé Tu-sais-qui. Tout comme aucune fille ne veut de Blaise ou de Drago. On est des rebus. Expliqua Pansy tandis que Blaise hochait la tête.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Ron allait surement le trucider dans son sommeil.

- Veux-tu être ma cavalière Par… Pansy ? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

- Je ne veux pas de ta charité.

- Parkinson, c'est pas ça. J'ai envie d'avoir à mon bras l'une des plus belles filles du château. Et Blaise tu devrais aller demander à Luna de t'accompagner enfin si j'en crois Hermione.

- Lovegood est jolie, pourquoi pas… Merci Potter, j'y vais de ce pas. Tu ramènes Pansy. Dit le métisse en filant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Je ne suis plus face de bulldogs.

- Non, tu n'es plus aussi chiante. Chut ne dis plus rien. Je t'attendrais à huit heures en bas de l'escalier. Allez viens on rentre ! Ordonna Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue avait eu une conversation des plus productives avec son filleul et miss Granger. Avec le souvenir de cette dernière, il avait réussi à confirmer le fait que le tueur était une femme. Le professeur de potions avait gardé par devers-lui sa théorie. Il craignait que Granger en informe Potter. Il pensait que Voldemort était à l'origine des événements tragiques qui secouaient Poudlard. Severus Rogue décida que l'heure était venue de rendre visite au seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne pouvait détruire son enveloppe spirituelle mais, il ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Salut Tom.

- Le traitre vient enfin me voir. Arya doit être au plus bas pour penser que tu puisses me convaincre de renoncer.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je viens juste refermer cette porte.

L'entrée de la tour ouverte à moitié se ferma avec un bruit sonore. Severus se volatilisa tandis que Voldemort le maudissait. « Voilà une chose que je puis éviter. » Pensa-t-il. L'enseignant ne pouvait prendre le risque que Tom pervertisse les âmes des défunts. En tant qu'héritier, il ne laisserait cela se produire à aucun prix.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la grande salle, Drago mangeait en silence. Pansy rayonnait depuis qu'elle avait trouvée un cavalier pour le bal. Drago pensait qu'elle pourrait réfréner un peu sa joie, elle y allait avec saint Potter quand même. Quoique, la tête de la belette en apprenant la nouvelle valait le coup. Blaise était aussi gai qu'un pinçon. Luna Lovegood dite la Loufoca avait acceptée d'être sa cavalière. Lui irait seul, il ne voulait pas essuyer de refus. Il vit la directrice s'arrêter à la table des griffondors. Elle tenait une lettre qu'elle remit à Granger. Il vit sa camarade l'ouvrir et la parcourir rapidement.

- Drago, t'as fini ?

- Oui. Annonça-t-il d'une voix trainante en se mettant debout.

Un coup d'œil aux rouges et or lui apprit que Granger n'était plus à sa place, alors que ses deux nigauds d'amis se goinfraient toujours. Il allait contourner la table des serpentards lorsqu'il sentit une masse chaude le prendre entre ses bras. Un silence impressionnant naquit dans le réfectoire. De longs cheveux indisciplinés lui chatouillaient le visage.

- Merci, merci, merci, merci… Murmurait-elle comme une litanie.

Il n'osait bouger un seul muscle.

- Granger ?

- Tu as écrit à un médicomage américain, spécialiste de la mémoire. Il pense pouvoir m'aider. Il va examiner mes parents. L'informa-t-elle en s'écartant un peu.

- J'ai fait ça pour que tu ne traines plus cette moue affligée en permanence. Je dois tolérer ta présence, c'est suffisant. Je n'ai pas à subir tes humeurs.

Malgré ses paroles, elle lui fit un sourire lumineux avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il la regarda quitter la salle en sautillant. Il entendit Ron Weasley beugler.

- C'était quoi ça Malefoy ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée, si ce n'est qu'une douce chaleur venait de réchauffer son cœur glacé.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. A bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde.

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Réponse au rewiew :

anonyme : Tu as des hypothèses, dommage que tu ne m'en fasses pas part. En tous des cas, ravie que cela te plaise.

Mégane : Tout d'abord Game of thrones, ça ne fait pas peur. Comment t'expliquer en faisant court. Difficile. Tu peux te lancer sans soucis dans la lecture du livre à mon avis. Après comme je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait peur, c'est dur de te rassurer. Je ne peux décemment pas te résumer le bouquin en trois phrases, impossible. Pour Tom, c'est mentionné dans le quatrième chapitre.L'histoire de la découverte de la lame, c'est prévu prochainement. Contente de savoir que j'ai réussi à rendre ma tueuse flippante, c'était le but. Pour son identité, je préserve mon mystère. Elena sera assez présente dans la suite. Mon rythme de publication, tous les deux jours en moyenne. Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait trés plaisir. :)

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à JKR.

* * *

Les vacances de noël allaient débuter ce soir et les occupants du château étaient moroses. Les élèves regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'on les oblige à rester alors qu'un tueur sévissait. Seule la perspective du bal égayait un peu l'ambiance. Les discussions entre filles ne portaient plus que sur les fanfreluches, robes et rubans. Les garçons se terraient en groupe dans des coins pour échapper aux regards énamourés.

Ron Weasley était ravi dans ses conditions de ne pas être célibataire. Il échappait au pire selon lui. Inviter une fille à un bal était un exercice hautement périlleux. Il enviait la facilité avec laquelle Harry se dégottait toujours une cavalière. Certes, c'était Parkinson mais s'il on y songeait, elle avait acceptée. Lui, il se serait fait éjecter en beauté. Il se rendait en cours d'histoire de la magie. Harry marchait à côté de lui. Devant eux, Hermione et Lavande discutaient.

Sa meilleure amie paraissait heureuse depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre. Il n'aimait pas Malefoy mais il était reconnaissant pour son geste. Si les parents de la jeune femme retrouvaient la mémoire, elle pourrait enfin avancer. Harry qui écoutait distraitement la conversation d'Hermione et de Lavande posa une main sur son bras.

- Ron, rassures-moi ! Tu vas avec qui au bal ?

- Ben avec Lavande. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es sûr ?

- C'est ma copine avec qui veux-tu qu'elle aille au bal ?

Ron s'interrogeait sur la santé mentale d'Harry au vu des questions qu'il lui posait.

- Tu lui as demandé au moins ?

- Ben non, c'est pas nécessaire.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent brusquement de parler. Lavande se tourna vers lui. Une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Ron amorça un mouvement de recul.

- Pas… Je n'ai pas d'opinion à avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je te suis acquise. Qui te dit que je veux aller à ce bal avec toi ?

Ron blêmit. Il avait encore commis une gaffe. Il faudrait qu'il envisage sérieusement d'investir dans ce livre chez Fleury et Bott, « Comment ne pas se faire larguer pour les nuls. » Dix gallions représentaient une somme, mais si ça pouvait éviter des situations comme celle-ci, cela les valait.

- Euh, mon cœur… Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait ?

Lavande renifla avec dédain.

- Mon cœur veux-tu venir avec moi au bal ?

- Je te donne la réponse plus tard. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Mais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Harry l'avait bâillonné avec sa main. Lavande s'éloigna à grand pas, Hermione à sa droite.

- Ron, il faut vraiment que t'achètes ce bouquin.

Même avec ça, Ronald Weasley n'était pas sûr de réussir à comprendre les femmes. Elles venaient vraiment d'une autre planète.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elena Carter avait pris la décision d'interrompre le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Hermione Granger ne lui laissait pas le choix. L'auror en venait presque à admirer la jeune femme pour son talent d'esquive et de fuite. Elle savait que l'étudiante n'avait pas d'a priori négatif à son égard. Elle paraissait même apprécier Elena. Cette dernière se doutait du pourquoi de l'attitude de la préfète-en-chef. Hermione Granger ne désirait pas revivre son agression, supposait-elle. Un hibou toqua à la vitre de l'appartement généreusement fourni par Minerva McGonaghall. L'oiseau tenta de lui becqueter un doigt, sans succès. Elle détacha le parchemin et une fiole de sa patte. Le flacon posé sur sa table basse, elle entreprit de lire le message.

_Ceci est le souvenir de Miss Granger concernant l'attaque subie par elle, miss Bones et miss Parkinson. Il contient une information intéressante, l'assassin n'est pas un homme mais une femme. _

_S.R_

Elena s'affaissa dans son canapé, le sourire aux lèvres. Son champ d'investigation se réduisait enfin. Ce souvenir allait surement lui apporter une foule de détails supplémentaires. Severus Rogue. Il fallait qu'elle pense à le remercier. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'accueil qu'elle recevrait mais, elle s'amuserait comme une folle. C'était une certitude.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione avait réussi à fausser compagnie à Harry et Ron. Elle s'en voulait un peu de les mettre à l'écart mais elle souhaitait les préserver. Elle se rendait dans les appartements du professeur Rogue. Elle espérait qu'il avait prévu un truc à manger. A force de sauter des repas, elle allait finir par s'épuiser. En chemin, Malefoy la rejoignit. Elle repensa à son attitude de la veille envers lui. Elle savait que les potins allaient bon train. Lavande le lui avait confirmé. Toutefois, elle ne regrettait rien. Ce qu'il avait fait comptait beaucoup pour elle.

- Granger, pendant que je m'en rappelle, Pansy veut te parler.

- De quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je l'évite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est insupportable depuis que Potter l'a invité. Une verte ou une bleue. Ah non une rouge, cela mettra mon teint en valeur… Singea-t-il

La griffondor ricana. La décision d'Harry d'accompagner Parkinson au bal l'avait étonnée. Par contre Ron avait eu une grimace des plus comiques. A vrai dire en y réfléchissant, elle trouvait cela bien. En tant que préfète, elle n'ignorait pas le comportement de la plupart de ses condisciples envers les serpentards.

- Non mais c'est vrai, vous les filles dès qu'on parle d'un bal, vous devenez hystérique !

- Merci, c'est gentil. Répondit-elle avec froideur.

- Granger, toi ce n'est pas pareil. Tu n'es pas une…

- Tais-toi ! Tu vas finir par ressembler à Ron.

Elle l'avait mouchée autant qu'il l'avait vexée. Ella savait que son discours allait se rapprocher grandement de celui de Ron en quatrième année. Arrivée chez Rogue, elle fit face au tableau gardant le passage.

- Ad Vitam aeternam. Lâcha Drago.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu l'endroit où vivait son professeur. La décoration chaleureuse du lieu la surprit. Elle imaginait quelque chose de plus austère.

- Miss Granger, Drago, vous êtes à l'heure, c'est bien.

Sur une table se trouvait une assiette garnie de sandwich ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille. Malefoy prit un sandwich et mordit dedans, la jeune femme l'imita.

- Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est afin de vous enseigner comment vous rendre dans le royaume des morts. Nous allons étudier la théorie.

- Monsieur est-ce compliqué ? Questionna Hermione.

- Non. Le plus dur est de trouver les clefs.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Drago.

- Je vais y venir. C'est votre esprit qui se rend là-bas. Cela demande du calme et de la concentration. Miss Granger connaissez-vous la méditation ?

- Oui. Je m'y suis mise en sixième afin d'aider Harry à pratiquer l'occlumencie.

Rogue lui adressa un regard approbateur.

- En effet miss, la méditation aide beaucoup. C'est une bonne nouvelle, aucun de vous n'aura à apprendre. Il ne faut pas ressentir de perturbation, d'agitation extérieure. Votre esprit doit être vide. Il vous faut vous concentrer uniquement sur Arya ainsi vous atteindrez la première des quatre portes.

- Où trouve-t-on ses fameuses clefs ? Voulut savoir Malefoy.

- C'est une métaphore Drago. C'est en vous. Par exemple, pour franchir la première étape, je dois accepter la lumière. Cela sera différent pour vous. C'est un chemin personnel à chacun des héritiers mais vous en apercevrez ce soir en essayant. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre.

Hermione hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient sous son crâne. Elle n'était pas seulement une encyclopédie vivante, elle passait aussi son temps à analyser ce qui l'entourait.

- Monsieur, pourquoi Arya ne vous a pas informé au sujet de la dague ?

Elle vit Rogue soupirer.

- Elle l'a pensée perdue. Du moins, je crois. Arya ne peut plus prendre forme, donc je ne peux qu'extrapoler.

- J'ai aussi un point à soulever Severus. Pourquoi tu nous as menti ?

- Drago, j'ai omis de vous fournir certains détails, c'est tout.

- Le nom de celui qui veut revenir à la vie n'est qu'un détail ? Lâcha Hermione.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu devinerais Granger.

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de mégalomane obsédé par la vie éternelle.

- Drago, miss Granger…

Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Rogue s'était interrompu. Une sensation désagréable l'envahit avec pour compagnon un froid glacial. Puis une douleur foudroyante traversa son esprit, elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy se trouvait dans le hall. Les cours venaient d'être annulés à cause de la découverte d'un cadavre. Une foule d'élève se dirigeaient en masse vers la grande salle. Oppressée, elle avait envie d'espace. Un parfum entêtant d'iris la paralysa. Elle avait déjà sentie cette odeur. Elle l'avait attribuée à Susan Bones. Bien qu'elle l'ait respirée lorsque le tueur l'avait poignardée. L'assassin avait tenu la pouffsouffle serrée contre lui. Pansy pensait que le parfum s'était…transféré sur lui. Et si… Non ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait être une femme. La main de Blaise saisit son poignet et l'entraina.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser Pansy.

Elle tentait en vain de chercher d'où provenait ce parfum si peu commun. Une fois dans le réfectoire, elle constata que les étudiants s'étaient dispersés un peu partout, sans tenir compte des maisons. Elle avisa Drago à la table des griffondor. Il paraissait mal en point. Près de lui se trouvait Granger dont la pâleur était inquiétante.

- Drago est là-bas. Dit-elle.

Un mauvais pressentiment tenaillait la serpentarde. Harry et Ron rejoignirent les deux préfets-en-chef en même temps qu'eux.

- Bon sang Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Balança Weasley.

- Ron, ce n'est pas le moment ! Claqua la voix d'Harry qui posait sa cape sur les épaules de son amie.

La belette devint rouge comme une tomate. Il parut sur le point de protester mais se ravisa.

- Merci Harry. Murmura Granger.

- Drago, tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh ? Proposa Blaise.

- Non, ça va aller.

Minerva McGonaghall imposa le silence à l'aide d'un sonorus. La directrice avait les traits fatigués.

- Je me dois de vous faire part de la mort de Padma Patil. Pour le moment vos professeurs vont vous ramener à vos salles communes. Je ne veux aucuns élèves hors de son dortoir. Des Aurors vont monter la garde devant les tableaux gardant les entrées de vos maisons. Je vous tiendrez au courant.

Un brouhaha de voix retentit dans le réfectoire. Hermione leva faiblement son bras. Pansy comprenant que la jeune femme ne pourrait se faire entendre décida d'intervenir. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- Fermez vos gueules ! Cria-t-elle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la serpentarde. Les enseignants arborés une mine choquée. La directrice parut comprendre la réaction de l'étudiante en apercevant la main d'Hermione.

- Et après elle prône un langage châtié… Murmura Blaise à l'attention d'Harry.

- Dix points en moins pour serpentard miss Parkinson. Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Je souhaiterais de loin que l'on passe la nuit ici comme lors de ma troisième année.

- Pourquoi une telle requête Miss ? Interrogea la directrice.

- Même si je ne soupçonne personne de ma maison. Je ne pense pas arriver à dormir sans adulte responsable à proximité. Nous ignorons qui est le tueur. Il pourrait être n'importe où.

En son for intérieur, Pansy trouvait cette idée plus sécurisante.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ombre trépignait d'impatience. La pierre de son poignard était presque entièrement rouge. La mort de cette gourde avait réalisée cela. Peut-être un ou deux autres meurtres et elle serait écarlate. Ce qui se produirait à ce moment-là était certainement d'une importance capitale. Elle devait tuer encore et vite. Mais, ses plans se trouvaient contrariés à cause de la sang-de-bourbe. Ce n'était que partie remise, ils ne pouvaient les parquer dans la grande salle indéfiniment. Elle avait besoin de retrouver une certaine liberté de mouvement. C'est alors qu'elle la remarqua, un peu en retrait. Elle convenait parfaitement. Elle devait agir vite. Un gentil sourire illumina le visage de l'ombre alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa proie, sa baguette cachée par les pans de sa cape.

- Impero ! Murmura-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Oh, oui ! Elle était parfaite. » Songea l'ombre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le diner, composé de sandwich, avait été expédié en vitesse. Drago craignait ce qu'il allait advenir. D'un œil extérieur, ils formaient un groupe assez éclectique. Hermione partageait un matelas avec Pansy, ce qui provoquait la stupeur générale. Enfin pas seulement, vu que Blaise et Potter squattaient son matelas à lui. Il ne manquait que la belette qui réconfortait Brown du mieux possible. Weasley fille quant à elle, avait préféré rester avec Michael Corner. Avec Granger, il avait informé Potter de la situation. Le sauveur du monde sorcier paraissait anéanti. Il compatissait sincèrement. Il n'osait imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme. Blaise gérait mieux la nouvelle du moins en façade. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Drago allait tenter son premier voyage de l'autre côté du voile.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ou suppositions. Bientôt vous connaitrez l'identité de la tueuse. Au prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Tom.


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde. Bon pour commencer, il a neigé. Mon chat m'a fait rigoler en mettant le nez dehors ce matin. Oui, oui j'abrège…

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Réponse rewiew :

Anonyme : Merci de ton commentaire. Cela fait plaisir. En ce qui concerne tes suppositions, elles sont intéressantes. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

* * *

Un hurlement strident résonna dans la grande salle. Les étudiants endormis se réveillèrent en proie à une panique intense. Tous s'agitaient, ils ignoraient ce qui se passait. Le tueur venait-il encore de frapper. Les Aurors présents dans la salle, se précipitèrent vers la source du vacarme. Daphnée Greengrass, debout, pointait une forme allongée sur le matelas proche d'elle. Elena Carter ne put que constater le décès de Millicent Bullstrode. Les yeux vitreux, la serpentarde avait dans sa main crispée un morceau de parchemin. Une fiole reposait prés de sa dépouille.

- Everad, fais sortir les gamins d'ici ! Hellie va prévenir la directrice, s'il te plait ?

Pour une fois, ses deux collègues ne discutèrent pas ses décisions et obtempérèrent. Elena vit les étudiants se diriger calmement vers la sortie. Son attention se reporta sur le corps, elle se saisit du papier avec délicatesse.

_ " Surprise, surprise… Cela vous étonne n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais admirer vos visages incrédules. Je ne le puis et c'est le seul regret que je trouve dans la mort. J'ai gagnée. C'est jouissif. Ma victoire est totale et ma vengeance accomplie. Personne n'oubliera ce qui s'est produit en ce lieu. Mes crimes hanteront à jamais Poudlard. Vous devez certainement vous demander le pourquoi de ma haine? Mes parents sont morts à cause de vous tous. Vous clamez haut et fort être les représentants de la lumière. Vous ne valez guère mieux que ceux que vous avez combattus. Accident, aviez-vous dit ? Certes, ils n'ont pas reçus le sortilège de l'avada kedavra. Mais, un stupefix au sommet d'une tour provoque le même effet. Je n'ai pu tuer les responsables mais ils devront vivre le restant de leur jour avec le poids de la culpabilité. Ils n'ont pas guidés mon bras mais ils sont les artisans de ma folie. Coupables._

_ Millicent Bullstrode."_

Elena Carter ferma les yeux après sa lecture. Elle n'imaginait pas que cette affaire finirait ainsi. Elle se surprit à avoir pitié de celle qui avait ôtée tant de vie. Elle ramassa la fiole et le renifla. Une odeur fétide et liquoreuse la fit reculer. Severus Rogue arriva à ce moment.

- La directrice est en chemin. Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le flacon.

- Datura mais je ne suis pas experte en poison. Expliqua-t-elle avant de lui tendre la preuve.

- En effet, plante très toxique à haute dose. Elle est présente dans la liste d'ingrédients des septièmes années. Est-ce un meurtre ?

- Non, un suicide. Elle a laissé un mot.

Elena lui remit le message avant de farfouiller dans le sac de Millicent. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Rogue. La physionomie de son ancien professeur ne changea pas d'un iota pendant sa lecture.

- Avez-vous retrouvé l'arme qu'elle utilisait pour tuer ?

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ici.

Il ne dit rien, pas même un petit commentaire dont, elle le savait pourtant friand. A la place, il s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de robe, en laissant choir le parchemin sur le sol. Elena soupira, elle allait avoir une montagne de paperasse à remplir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tom Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort, sentait le jour de son grand retour approcher. Il avait eu raison de placer toutes ses espérances en sa protégée. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle pourrait se montrer à la hauteur. Il avait fait un pari risqué et au final, cela allait payer. Arya aussi avait participé à sa réussite, bien qu'elle ne l'ait voulu. Elle l'avait choisi comme héritier à ses dix-huit ans. C'était un honneur pour lui mais aussi une chance de mener à bien ses projets.

Rencontrer des âmes défuntes lui permettait d'avoir accès à un savoir incroyable. Bien souvent, perdu depuis des siècles. Cela lui ouvrait des horizons insoupçonnés. C'est par hasard qu'il apprit l'existence de la dague des fondateurs. Dans sa quête de pouvoir, il croisa un homme du nom de Gareth Belbon. Il devina instinctivement qu'un mystère entourait cette âme. Nul, ne l'approchait.

Tom, curieux, s'arma de patience et gagna son amitié. L'homme lui raconta une histoire pathétique comme s'il n'en était pas l'un des acteurs. Il devait toutefois lui reconnaitre un certain talent de conteur. Tom l'a connaissait par coeur à force de l'avoir vu et revu dans sa pensine.

_Il était une fois, un orphelin recueilli par un grand sorcier, Godric Griffondor. Celui-ci le considérait comme son fils. Peu de temps avant sa mort, il lui confia sa pire erreur et une lourde tâche. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva gardien de la dague. Les années passèrent sans soucis. Peu connaissait l'existence de l'artefact capable de défier la grande faucheuse. La mort tragique de sa femme le poussa à rompre son serment. C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à tuer sans relâche. Jusqu'au jour où la pierre vira à l'écarlate. Son épouse allait enfin le rejoindre. Il attendit en vain. Dans sa folle tristesse, il avait oublié la pureté d'âme de sa femme. Jamais, un être bon ne choisirait de fouler à nouveau la terre des vivants, au prix de la vie d'autrui. C'est ainsi que l'homme dévasté marcha jusqu'aux confins du monde. Là où l'obscurité règne à égalité avec la lumière, elles se partagent la moitié de l'an. Le nord accueilli avec joie sa peine. Son périple s'arrêta dans les cavernes du lac géant. Là, il retourna la dague contre lui, offrant son fardeau à la pierre et la glace._

La fin de Gareth lui confirmait ce qu'il avait toujours cru. L'amour est une faiblesse. Une fois en possession de ces informations, il s'attela à la recherche de la dague. Cela lui prit du temps, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Ses Horcruxes avaient eu leur utilité mais cela lui avait coûté son statut d'héritier à la longue. Il se souvenait de la fureur d'Arya lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de la division de son âme. Elle était obtuse tout comme Dumbledore. Défier la mort en quête de l'immortalité n'était pas un sacrilège. Son apparence aussi, s'était détériorée d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Il savait que la magie noire avait des répercutions sur le corps. Toutefois, il n'imaginait pas qu'il deviendrait aussi difforme. Cette fois, il ne commettrait pas d'erreur. Ses échecs ne le dérangeaient plus. Au final, son triomphe n'en serait que meilleur et aucune prophétie ne décidera de son sort.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La nouvelle du suicide du tueur ou plutôt de la tueuse s'était répandue à une vitesse incroyable. Les occupants du château semblaient revivre. Minerva McGonaghall respirait à nouveau. La peur se dissipait. Afin de fêter la fin des meurtres, elle avait autorisé une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Les filles paraissaient contentes. La possible fermeture de l'école n'étant plus à l'ordre du jour, ses étudiants repensaient au bal et aux cadeaux de noël. Elle secoua la tête devant tant de frivolités. L'annonce du départ de Goodwin et d'Everad la soulageait. Les plaintes des élèves à l'encontre des deux Aurors allaient cesser. Elena Carter lui avait demandé à séjourner encore un peu à Poudlard. Une simple mesure de prudence et l'envie d'assister au fameux bal lui avait assurée la jeune femme. Le cours de leurs existences allait enfin retrouver sa normalité.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue tournait dans sa salle de classe comme un lion dans sa cage. Les deux préfets-en-chef attendaient en silence qu'il retrouve son calme. Le maitre des potions avait passé, près de deux heures à fouiller de fond en comble, les dortoirs des serpentards. Aucunes traces de la dague. Plein de questions restaient sans réponse et l'incertitude le taraudait.

- Professeur ? Avança Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Oui miss Granger ?

- Je me demandais la raison pour laquelle Bullstrode n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout ?

Lui aussi s'interrogeait à ce sujet. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein brouillard sans même une boussole pour le guider.

- Peut-être qu'elle ignorait le pouvoir de la dague. Suggéra Drago.

Possible, réalisa Severus. Malgré cela, cette idée ne tenait pas la route. Il avait la conviction que la dague provenait du seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort ne l'aurait pas confié à quelqu'un qui n'irait pas au bout. Mais d'un autre côté, le lord était très secret. Millicent aurait très bien pu se servir de la dague pour ressusciter ses parents à sa place. Il avait la sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose. Cependant, il confirma la thèse de son filleul. Il ne servait à rien de les inquiéter sans certitude.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas l'habitude de partager ses secrets donc, c'est très probable. Le fait que je n'ai pas retrouvé la dague m'inquiète davantage. Déclara Severus à la Griffondor.

- Si elle l'a caché, cela ne va pas être simple de mettre la main dessus. Argua Hermione.

- Je m'occupe de ça. Avant que vous ne partiez retrouvez vos amis, avez-vous essayé de franchir les portes ?

- Oui, je pense avoir compris comment passer la première. Lâcha Drago.

- Pareil. Répliqua Hermione.

- Bien. Maintenant filez !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione était épuisée. Faire les magasins avec Pansy ressemblait à une sinécure. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, elle s'était laissé entrainer là-dedans. Ah oui, il lui restait des cadeaux de noël à se procurer. Et la vision de Ron en train d'aspirer les lèvres de Lavande tel un détraqueurs à la bibliothèque, avait eu un effet nauséeux sur elle. Pansy avait donc profité de son dégoût. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait passer tant de temps dans des cabines d'essayage. Pansy avait utilisé toute sa persuasion pour la convaincre de s'offrir une robe. L'argument qui l'avait emporté sur tous les autres, était d'une absurdité déconcertante. La serpentarde avait souligné qu'elle devrait ouvrir le bal avec son homologue. Tradition oblige. Pansy pour enfoncer le clou avait ajouté qu'elle ne pouvait être attifée n'importe comment. Sous peine de voir Malefoy se moquer d'elle.

Hermione avait eu beau se répétait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de l'opinion de Drago, elle avait tout de même céder. Au fond, elle souhaitait lui plaire un petit peu même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle se rappelait qu'il ne la considérait pas vraiment comme une femme. Elle était le castor, la miss-je-sais-tout, rien de plus. Elle était rentrée au château les bras chargés de paquets sous les regards médusés d'Harry et de Ron. Hermione voulait rabattre son caquet au serpentard. Tout du moins, c'était l'excuse officielle. Officieusement, elle admettait qu'elle ne rechignerait pas à le voir écarquiller les yeux devant sa tenue.

Elle était en train de faire sa ronde avec Malefoy bien à contrecoeur. Elle éprouvait l'envie furieuse d'ôter ses chaussures et de masser ses pieds douloureux.

- Où est Peeves ?

- Avec Blaise. Et ta petite fantômette ?

- Avec Harry pour son plus grand déplaisir. Dit-elle.

Elle claudiquait. Sa démarche devait être ridicule mais elle s'en foutait. Ses pieds n'aspiraient qu'à du repos et elle aussi.

- C'est tout un sport d'acheter des fringues avec Pansy.

- Je suis sûre que t'es pareil. Ronchonna-t-elle.

- C'est gentil d'y être allé avec elle.

- Elle m'a kidnappée.

Il éclata de rire. Hermione se figea. Il ne riait pas à ses phrases d'habitude, pas comme ça. Il s'arrêta, intrigué devant son manque de réaction. Il se rapprocha.

- Hé Granger, ça va ?

Non ça n'allait pas. Hermione avait l'impression que des papillons venaient d'élire domicile dans son estomac. Ce n'était pas désagréable, un peu déroutant. Cela lui rappelait un peu ce qu'elle avait éprouvait en quatrième année avec Krum. Quoique en moins intense. Puis, elle réalisa. C'était Malefoy qui provoquait les papillons. Elle perdait la boule. Ron allait demander son internement à Sainte Mangouste s'il apprenait cela. Non, Malefoy ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était que la fatigue. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

- Oui Malefoy. Allez faut se dépêcher de finir !

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ombre réfléchissait. La pression autour d'elle avait disparue. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Tous pensaient que Millicent était la tueuse. Elle ne savait pas si le fait qu'elle soit une femme était connu. Par sécurité, son choix s'était porté sur Millicent. En prime, l'histoire personnelle de la serpentarde lui donnait un mobile. Elle était géniale. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle planifie la suite avec soin. Elle devait faire preuve de patience. L'ombre ne souhaitait qu'une chose, voir sa pierre devenir rouge comme le sang. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Sa vengeance prochainement complète sera une véritable apothéose.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Prochain chapitre jeudi au plus tard.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous…

Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, je suis limite dans les temps. Je souhaite qu'il vous plaise. Sinon, j'ai été voir l'adaptation de 16 lunes au ciné. J'ai été déçue… Autant les bouquins étaient sympas, autant le film m'a ennuyée…

Réponses aux rewiew :

Anonyme : Millicent en tueuse, cela aurait été trop simple. Puis un suicide, ça manque de panache pour notre ombre. Pour ta théorie tu verras bien… Merci d'être fidèle au poste. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Drago avait besoin d'air. Plus encore, il avait besoin de recouvrer son espace vital. Tous ces corps bougeant au rythme d'une musique assourdissante, cette chaleur, lui donnait envie de calme. Il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier du hall. Les échos du bal ne lui parvenaient plus que de manière lointaine. Il avait ouvert la soirée en dansant avec Granger. Elle était différente. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait le changement. Certes, elle portait une robe superbe d'un bleu soutenu. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la grande salle, il avait failli recracher sa gorgée de bière au beurre. Les cheveux de Granger ne ressemblaient plus à un fouillis sans nom. Ses boucles relevées en cascade retombaient sur l'une de ses épaules. Cela était surement le travail de Pansy.

Il ne voulait pas ressentir ce genre de chose vis-à-vis de Granger. La jeune femme était intouchable à ses yeux. Mais quelque part, il désirait plus. S'il se montrait honnête, elle lui plaisait. Lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la grande salle, il faillit s'enfuir pour se soustraire à cette rencontre. Il l'entendit soupirer. Elle se laissa glisser sur les marches à ses côtés. L'animation de la soirée se lisait sur son visage. Elle se mit à rire doucement en le voyant s'écarter un peu.

- On fait tellement attention à ne pas se toucher. S'exclama-t-elle

- On est conditionné ainsi, je crois…

- Une seule fois, je me suis laissé aller à le faire. Parfois, j'aimerais bien recommencer. Dit-elle en faisant référence au soir où elle s'était jetée dans ses bras.

Il la regarda interloqué. Drago sembla prendre conscience que ses joues rougies n'étaient pas dû entièrement à la danse.

- Tu as bu ? Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que de la bière au beurre…

- Blaise à ramener du whiskey pur-feu. Je n'en avais jamais bu.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas de Blaise mais qu'il saoule Granger par contre, ça c'était nouveau.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher avant de faire des bêtises.

- Tu ne veux pas que je me blottisse contre toi ?

- Cela n'apportera rien de bon. Tu n'as pas appris la leçon la dernière fois. Weasley t'as tapé une crise phénoménale, si je me fie aux ragots.

- Eh bien on pourrait recommencer, peut-être que Ron se ferait à l'idée.

- L'alcool te fait perdre la tête.

- Je ne suis pas ivre non plus. J'aurais aimé que tu m'invites à nouveau…

- Je n'étais pas d'humeur.

- Ah et tu es de quelle humeur ?

- Granger, va voir Potter !

- Il est occupé avec Pansy.

- Tu es insupportable.

- Et toi tu as envie de m'embrasser Drago. Dit-elle, mutine.

- Tu te fais des idées.

Il maudissait Blaise et son foutu Whiskey. C'était de sa faute, si la jeune femme se comportait ainsi avec lui. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait pas approché. Du moins, pas comme ça.

- Menteur ! Hormis cette robe, le seul bénéfice à faire les magasins avec Pansy, c'est qu'elle parle beaucoup.

Il allait pendre Pansy au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il se leva. Elle l'imita.

- Tu sais très bien que tout nous oppose.

- Et ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu vas nous détester demain. Lâcha-t-il avant de céder à la tentation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la poussait à se conduire ainsi. Elle avait un besoin impérieux de voir si entre eux, il pouvait y avoir une certaine alchimie. Elle désirait ne pas être la seule à ressentir ce chambardement intérieur. Son minuscule mensonge au sujet des confidences de Pansy avait eu l'effet escompté. Et présent, elle était en train de dérailler complétement. Le baiser qu'elle échangeait n'était pas gentil. Il était furieux. Elle se liquéfiait totalement et adorait ça. Hermione était étonné d'avoir pu vivre jusqu'à cet instant sans connaitre cette sensation. Drago rompit leur baiser sans pour autant la décoller de lui. Complétement ailleurs, elle mit un peu de temps avant de remarquer l'obscurité ambiante.

- Drago, pourquoi les lumières sont éteintes ? Demanda t'elle.

- Je l'ignore. Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil devant l'emploi de son prénom.

Hermione se précipita vers les portes de la grande salle. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle sentit quelqu'un la percuter de plein fouet. Un parfum d'iris lui chatouilla les narines. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose mais elle le refoula. L'éclairage revint d'un seul coup. Un cri déchira l'air. Les professeurs gisaient évanouis un peu partout dans la grande salle. Ce fut la bousculade. Hermione fut attiré sur le côté par Drago. Les élèves s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens. Hermione dégrisé d'un seul coup, ne savait comment réagir.

- STOP ! Hurla Drago.

Certains étudiants s'immobilisèrent aussitôt mais c'étaient trop tard, un bon paquet se trouvait hors de vue. Les deux préfets-en-chef firent rentrer dans la grande salle leurs camarade encore présents.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Lâcha d'une voix aigüe Pansy en désignant l'un des murs.

Hermione se posa aussi la question en lisant le message écrit en rouge.

« Surprise, le grand final approche… »

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Elle n'eut le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet. Harry l'appelait. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Ils sont hors-jeu. Rien de grave, je pense qu'on a versé une potion de sommeil dans leur boisson.

- Mais qui a fait cela ? Millie est morte, elle a avouée… Sanglota Daphnée Greengrass.

Un murmure angoissé parcourut les rangs de leurs condisciples. Hermione échangea un regard avec Drago. Tous les deux se trouvaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il y avait fort à parier que Millicent ne soit qu'un leurre. Dans ce cas la tueuse était toujours parmi eux.

- Que faisons-nous dans ce cas ? Demanda Blaise.

« Décision, décision… » Songea Hermione en quêtant Drago du regard. Le jeune homme semblait en proie à une intense réflexion.

- Il nous faut de l'aide. Blaise et Luna essayaient de voir si vous pouvez sortir par le portail. Si c'est le cas, allez quérir de l'aide à Pré-au-Lard. Harry et Pansy vous vous allez à la volière, envoyer un hibou à Kingsley. Ron avec Lavande tu gardes le fort ici. Si vous croisez des élèves renvoyez-les dans la grande salle. Décida la préfète-en-chef

- Toi tu vas faire quoi ? Questionna Ron.

- Avec Drago, on va rechercher nos camarades dans le château. Dit-elle.

Son homologue hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- On fait quoi de ceux dans les dortoirs ? Voulut savoir Luna.

- Notre assassin ne connait pas les mots de passe de toutes les maisons, seulement d'une seule. Constata Pansy.

- Exact. Jusqu'à présent, il s'est contenté de s'en prendre aux dernières années. Si on les sort du lit, ils vont paniquer, il y a suffisamment de confusion comme ça. Expliqua Drago.

- Tu joues gros là Malefoy. Protesta Harry.

- Si t'as une autre option, je suis preneur Potter. Mettre une seule maison en danger ou les quatre.

- Et si le tueur était là, parmi nous ? Interrogea une fille.

- C'est une tueuse pour commencer. Ensuite, elle veut tuer et ce n'est pas ici qu'elle pourra. Trop de monde. Commenta Blaise.

- Hermione, ma sœur et toute sa bande d'amis ne sont pas là. Annonça Ron avec inquiétude.

- On va la retrouver. Maintenant, on y va… Soyez Prudent. Dit Hermione.

- Weasley, ne laisse entrer personne baguette à la main ici. Ordonna Drago.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise n'aimait pas être dans le noir et ceux depuis ses six ans. A Poudlard, il dormait avec une balle fluorescente, un truc moldu. Cela le rassurait. C'était débile d'avoir peur du noir à dix-sept ans. Sa mère lui avait fait consultée des psychomages à ce sujet. Sans résultat. Il savait pourquoi, il craignait l'obscurité. Petit, l'un de ses cousins l'avait enfermé dans un placard sombre. Il était resté durant six heures à imaginer des mains le frôlant, des monstres soufflant dans son cou. Cela avait de quoi laisser des marques. Si Hermione l'avait su, elle l'aurait certainement envoyé à la volière mais il avait gardé le silence. D'un autre côté, il se trouvait plus en sécurité ici que là-bas.

Blaise n'en menait donc pas large dans le parc désert. Il sauvait les apparences du mieux qu'il pouvait à cause de Luna. Ils arrivèrent au portail. Luna essaya de l'ouvrir à l'aide d'un Alohomora en vain. Blaise voulut essayer la poignée mais Luna l'en empêcha.

- Il est protégé, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi...

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu ne sens pas ?

Elle prit la main de Blaise et l'amena à quelques centimètres de la grille. Il sursauta. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que des fourmis remontaient le long de son bras. Il recula.

- Allons informer les autres. Lâcha la serdaigle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry et Pansy marchaient côtes à côtes en silence. Ils avaient croisés quelques élèves. Avec persuasion et diplomatie, ils les avaient convaincus de retourner dans la grande salle. Ils montaient les escaliers menant à la volière. La nuit était calme. Harry refrénait son envie de se ronger les ongles. L'angoisse le tenaillait. Que se passerait-il si Voldemort revenait à la vie ? Il ne voulait pas recommencer, se battre à nouveau… Pourtant il ne pourrait rester sans rien faire. Sa nature l'y poussait où plutôt son complexe du héros comme disait Blaise. Harry avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait désirer le retour d'un monstre.

- Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien… Lâcha Pansy.

- De quoi ?

- S'il revient, tu ne seras pas le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Aucune prophétie ne te désigne comme le sauveur à nouveau.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air sérieuse.

- Personne ne t'en voudra, si tu passes ton tour. Ajouta-t-elle

- Pourtant, tout le monde attendra de moi que je l'affronte.

- Dumbledore a fait du bon boulot avec toi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

- Oh, il n'a surement pas dû le vouloir, mais le résultat est là. Tu as le droit de vivre Harry. Tu as le droit de dire non, de te révolter… Ne vas pas courir au-devant de la mort, si tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu l'as fait une fois, cela suffit.

- C'est…

- Egoïste ? Peut-être… Mais n'est-il pas égoïste de demander à un gamin de dix-sept ans de se sacrifier pour sauver le monde sorcier tandis que l'on est sagement à l'abri ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Les paroles de Pansy contenaient une bonne part de vérité.

- Bats-toi, pas par esprit de sacrifice mais pour vivre… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Voldemort à fait autant de mal. La faute incombe à ceux qui ont laissé faire. Si tout le monde s'était opposé à lui, jamais rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. Hermione m'a dit une chose, un peuple ne devrait jamais craindre un tyran, c'est au tyran de craindre le peuple…

- Cela ressemble à Hermione en effet.

Pansy poussa un petit cri en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la volière. Harry devant la vision d'horreur qui lui faisait face lâcha un juron indigné. Les hiboux gisaient, morts sur le sol.

- On devrait rejoindre Hermione et Drago. Il faut trouver un moyen de prévenir quelqu'un. Dit Harry en tirant Pansy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux préfets-en-chef avaient attrapés un certain nombre de leurs camarades. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas trouvés la sœur de Ron et ses amis. Le château était beaucoup trop grand pour qu'ils le fouillent efficacement. La tueuse n'avait pas encore frappé, ils l'auraient sentit autrement. C'était un mince soulagement. Hermione espérait que des secours étaient en route. Grâce à Mimi et Peeves croisés pendant leur « ronde », ils avaient bénéficiés de l'aide des fantômes. Ils se trouvaient à présent non loin du hall d'entrée, un bruit de course, les fit se retourner brusquement baguette en avant. Harry et Pansy les rejoignirent à bout de souffle.

- Hiboux… tous… tués… Lâcha Harry.

Hermione blêmit, il ne restait plus que Blaise et Luna pour les sortir de ce pétrin. Mais en arrivant dans le hall, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que c'était foutu. Blaise et Luna refermaient soigneusement les portes.

- Impossible de sortir par le portail. Expliqua Luna.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur Ron. Il poussa un soupir en les reconnaissant. Une foule se massait derrière-lui.

- Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue. Commenta-t-il.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Luna plus pâle que jamais pointait du doigt les escaliers dans son dos. Chose étrange, Ron faisait de même. Des exclamations de peur résonnaient depuis le réfectoire.

- On me cherchait, me voilà !

La tueuse tenait en joue avec sa baguette deux personnes. Hermione ignorait de qui ils s'agissaient, leurs visages étaient masqués par des cagoules. Un peu comme celles que portaient les braqueurs de banque. Aucun son ne s'échappait des futures victimes. Nul signe ne permettait d'identifier la meurtrière.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Drago.

- Pour vous, je suis l'ombre. Du moins pour l'instant.

- Tu aggraves ton cas, tu en es consciente ? Lâcha Pansy.

- Je m'amuse comme une folle. Tiens, je n'en ai besoin que d'un seul pour vous tenir en respect.

L'ombre avec assurance et célérité tua l'un de ses otages. Celui-ci s'écroula et roula jusqu'au pied des marches. Hermione sentit une douleur fulgurante exploser dans son crâne. Elle s'affaissa contre Harry qui la rattrapa à temps. Elle peinait à ne pas se laisser engloutir par la souffrance. Il en était de même pour Drago.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive mais c'est jouissif. J'aimerais continuer à m'éclater avec vous. Notre discussion est passionnante mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Hermione réalisait que le seul moyen pour eux d'éviter la catastrophe, était de tuer le dernier rempart de l'ombre. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le suggérer. L'ombre, d'un geste rapide trancha la gorge de sa dernière victime. Pour Hermione, le monde parut imploser en une myriade de couleurs criardes. Une voix familière résonna dans sa tête. « Je me dissocie de vous, soyez à la hauteur… »

- Arya… Murmurèrent Hermione et Drago à l'instant même où toutes douleurs cessèrent.

Leurs amis lançaient une pléiade de sort sur la tueuse. Aucuns, ne franchissaient son bouclier. L'ombre riait aux éclats. La tueuse retira son masque avec nonchalance. Un silence religieux imposa sa loi, la fureur laissant place à une stupeur sans borne. Hermione se surprit à songer à un parfum d'iris, le parfum de...

OoOoOoOoOoO

De l'autre côté du voile, Tom Jedusor disparut de sa tour dans un éclair argenté.

* * *

Bon, voici la fin du chapitre. Par pitié ne me tuez pas. Oui, oui, je sais… Je suis méchante. Promis la suite arrivera vite et avec elle vous saurez enfin qui est l'ombre.

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Je suis d'un avis assez mitigée sur ce chapitre. C'est un exercice difficile de réunir autant de personnages en même temps. A bientôt…


	15. Chapter 15

Hello à tous.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Vos suppositions vont-elles s'avérer exactes ? Bonne question. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Merci.

* * *

Severus Rogue avait senti la potion dans son verre trop tard. Il ne comprenait pas une chose pourtant. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de penser… Il devinait que l'on avait fait usage d'une potion de sommeil sur lui. Normalement, il devrait se trouver dans le cirage, incapable de réflexion. Ce n'était pas le cas. Fort étrange. Il pressentait le pire.

- Et tu as raison… Murmura une voix dans sa tête.

- Arya ?

- Cela est inévitable, il va revenir.

- Que devons-nous faire ?

- La dague est la clef de tout. De son retour comme de son trépas. Une part de lui est restée au royaume des morts. Ici et là-bas. Je ne puis vous aider plus. Je vais retrouver mon intégrité mais pas tout de suite. La seule chose que je puis faire est de te réveiller maintenant.

- Arya…

Le maitre des potions ouvrit les yeux de fort mauvaise humeur. Dans l'explication d'Arya, rien n'était clair. Il se pencherait sur la question en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, il devait éloigner les élèves du réfectoire. Il entendait un tumultueux concert de cris. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le troupeau d'élèves massés devant les portes. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit la présence de la tueuse. Les deux corps au bas de l'escalier ne lui laissaient que peu d'espoir. Il tapota l'épaule d'un étudiant de griffondor, Seamus Finnigan. Le garçon sursauta en se retournant. Severus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Seamus acquiesça et attira l'attention de certains de ses camarades.

- Pas un bruit, suivez-moi !

Severus Rogue les entraina vers le fond de la salle, près de la table des professeurs. Dans un recoin du mur se trouvait une armure.

- Unité. Lâcha-t-il.

L'armure se décala et le mur s'ouvrit. Il attrapa Finnigan par l'épaule.

- Ce passage atterrit au deuxième étage. Que chacun d'entre vous regagne son dortoir. Barricadez-vous à l'intérieur !

- On peut vous aider. On pourrait la prendre à revers. Lâcha Hannah Abbot.

- A l'aide du sortilège de lévitation, emmenez mes collègues avec vous ! Ordonna Rogue peu enclin à voir ses décisions contestés.

Les septièmes années encore présents acquiescèrent. Severus d'un pas rapide s'approcha de la porte de la grande salle. Le silence était inquiétant. La tueuse venait d'enlever son masque. Il comprenait fort bien l'ébahissement qui saisissait ses étudiants. Lui-même avait la mâchoire grande ouverte.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ron n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la tueuse. Belle à mourir dans sa folie. Mais à présent toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient parfaitement. L'absence de méfiance des victimes, la facilité avec laquelle la meurtrière opérait. Il était parfaitement normal que personne ne se soit méfié d'elle.

- Ginny… Murmura Ron en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Il sentit les bras de Lavande se refermer sur lui en une étreinte protectrice.

- Eh oui, c'est bien moi !

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Les gens que tu as tués étaient tes amis. Lâcha Harry.

Un rire glacial résonna dans l'air.

- Ils n'étaient rien. Le seul qui comptait est mort de ta main Potter ! Cracha Ginny.

- Voldemort… Mais Ginny, tu n'es rien pour lui. La seule fois où tu l'as approché, c'est lors de ta première année. Tenta de la raisonner Lavande

La rouquine remonta la manche de son bras gauche.

- Surprise, surprise… Elle n'est plus aussi visible qu'avant mais bon. Il m'a possédée au début mais après ce fut un honneur de le servir.

- Comment ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas si miss-je-sais-tout que ça finalement. Tom m'a ouvert les yeux, il m'a révélé la vérité. Tu n'es qu'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe. Vous pervertissez le monde magique. Les moldus se reproduisent plus vite que des rats.

- Que fais-tu de papa et de maman ? Voulut savoir Ron.

- Ils sont une honte, tout comme toi… Je ne fais plus partie de votre famille depuis bien longtemps. Arthur aurait pu être riche et puissant, il a choisi de vouer une passion aux moldus.

Un éclair de lumière argenté illumina le hall en les aveuglant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago recouvrit la vue bien vite. Le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui ne le rassura guère. Voldemort dans toute sa gloire se tenait face à eux. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était plus l'être difforme qu'Harry Potter avait vaincu. Non, son corps était celui de sa jeunesse. Ginny se jeta sur lui mais au lieu de l'étreindre, elle ne fit que le traverser. Tom arbora une mine soucieuse.

- Harry Potter, c'est un plaisir. Je te tuerais dès que mon corps aura acquis une certaine solidité. J'aimerais beaucoup faire durer ton supplice, cela sera sanglant. Commenta Voldemort.

- Toujours aussi mégalomane Tom ? Répliqua Harry.

- Ma chère Ginny, je compatis. Cela a dut être difficile de les supporter. Potter n'aggraves pas ta punition.

Drago eut un peu de mal à saisir quelle sanction pouvait être plus lourde que la mort par torture.

- Que veux-tu Tom ? Questionna Severus.

- Pour l'instant misérable cafard, je souhaite retrouver mon intégrité physique. Ensuite, je vais faire des habitants de ce château un exemple pour le reste du monde.

- Vous allez avoir du mal. Lâcha Hermione.

- Oh la sang-de-bourbe héritière, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de cela. Il ne va pas me falloir beaucoup de temps pour comprendre comment faire. Soucies-toi plutôt de te trouver une bonne cachette.

- Penses-tu que l'on puisse le tuer si on ne peut le toucher ? Demanda Blaise.

Drago lança un stupefix droit sur Voldemort, celui- ci eut un sourire méprisant en voyant l'inefficacité du sort.

- Mais c'est le jeune Malefoy, tu es donc un traitre. Tu as de la chance, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter, je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard. Dit-il.

Tom Jedusor eut un geste négligent de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche, Drago se retrouva propulsé contre le mur. Des voix lui parvenaient de manière lointaine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy songea que la situation devenait critique. A priori, ils ne pouvaient rien contre le seigneur des ténèbres alors que lui possédait ses pouvoirs.

- Je suggère un repli stratégique. Proposa Harry.

- Bonne idée Potter. Le couloir de droite en vitesse. Obscura ! Hurla Severus Rogue.

La serpentarde se mit à courir tandis qu'une noirceur intense s'abattait dans le hall. Un rire diabolique se propagea dans Poudlard. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés au niveau du tableau des serpentard. Pansy imita Hermione et se laissa glisser par terre.

- Drago, comment ça va ? Demanda Blaise.

- Je vais bien…

Pansy remarqua Ron affalé contre Harry. Le rouquin pleurait. Elle était triste pour lui. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que pouvait représenter une telle trahison. S'apercevoir que la sœur que l'on aime est un monstre devait être horrible.

- Avez- vous essayé de contacter l'extérieur ? Voulut savoir Rogue.

- Les hiboux sont tous morts et le portail est clos. Quoique vous pouvez peut-être l'ouvrir. Annonça Harry.

- La question la plus urgente est de savoir comment l'empêcher de devenir tangible. Dit Ron, les yeux rougis, à la surprise générale avant de s'écarter d'Harry.

Pansy échangea un regard avec Hermione. Cette dernière se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Allez-y miss Granger, faites-nous part de votre théorie. Lâcha Rogue.

- Je pense professeur qu'au point où nous en sommes vous pouvez m'appelez Hermione. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûre…

- Ne te fais pas prier Mione ! Ordonna Mimi en apparaissant d'un seul coup avec Peeves.

- Faut vraiment que vous perdiez cette habitude, c'est trop flippant. Commenta Lavande.

- Pourrions-nous revenir au sujet principal, à savoir Voldemort. Hermione vas-y ! Ordonna Drago.

- Ok, ben je crois que pour qu'il se réincarne totalement, il faut encore une mort.

- Non, c'est impossible. Il ne serait pas revenu s'il fallait d'autres meurtres. Contesta Severus Rogue.

- Il ne faut pas une banale victime, c'est ça ? Interrogea Pansy en saisissant où voulait en venir Hermione.

- Exact, je pense que Ginny doit mourir pour lui permettre d'être à nouveau entier.

- Non, non… Commença Ron en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ron nous allons tout faire pour la sortir du merdier où elle s'est fourrée. Mais nous avons besoin de toi, il ne faut pas que tu craques. Expliqua avec patience Harry.

- Il n'y a peut-être que moi que ça chiffonnes mais comment on le tue ? Questionna Blaise.

Pansy vit les trois héritiers se regarder longuement.

- Arya m'a parlé lors de mon inconscience. La dague est la clef de tout.

- Donc on le tue avec la dague. C'est fun ça… Déclara Peeves s'attirant ainsi des œillades mauvaises.

- J'attends un mais… Lâcha Drago.

- En effet, il a laissé une partie de lui de l'autre côté du voile… Il faut la détruire à l'aide de la dague. Poursuivit Rogue.

- Euh… Je ne suis pas un expert mais amener l'arme de l'autre côté ne pose-t-il pas un souci ? Avança Harry

- Non, il suffit de la tenir dans ses mains au moment du voyage. Informa Drago

Pansy entendit soudain le rire nerveux d'Hermione. On aurait dit que quelque chose venait de craquer en elle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce n'était pas drôle, rien ne l'était. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Aucuns de ses amis ne semblaient saisir un point capital.

- Hermione est-ce que tu veux un moment en tête à tête avec Pansy ? Demanda Drago.

Elle foudroya le serpentard du regard et eut la satisfaction de le voir reculer.

- Granger qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Voulut savoir Blaise.

- Il est vrai Miss Granger que si vous pouviez reporter votre crise d'hystérie, cela nous ferez plaisir. Commenta Severus Rogue.

- Mon prénom, c'est Hermione. Bordel même pas fichu d'employer un simple prénom… Si j'ai compris, il faut le poignarder mortellement.

Le visage ahuri de Rogue failli la faire rire mais, la gravité des événements ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans ce couloir.

- Waouh Hermione, en effet, c'est l'idée. Dit Harry en se retenant d'effleurer le front de son amie comme si elle était malade.

- Elle est longue à la détente. Rajouta Lavande en se blottissant dans les bras de Ron.

- Je crois que sa réputation de miss-je-sais-tout est très surfaite. Constata Blaise.

Hermione éprouvait l'envie de massacrer ses amis. Son unique consolation résidait dans le mutisme de Pansy et Ron.

- Fermez-là bande de crétins. Vous parlez de le poignarder… Cool. Comment faites-vous si son corps est aussi solide que celui de Mimi ?

La préfète-en-chef eut la fugace impression de se retrouver face à des poissons rouges.

- Tu les as bien eu ma Mione ! Lâcha Mimi.

Un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir les ramena à la réalité. Baguette pointés en avant, ils les baissèrent en reconnaissant Hannah Abbot et Seamus Finnigan.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda d'une voix doucereuse le professeur de potions.

- On vous cherchait. On a rassemblé les élèves de pouffsouffle, serdaigle et griffondor dans la salle sur demande. Expliqua Hannah.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. La salle sur demande était l'un des endroits les plus sûrs du château.

- On est venu vous filer un coup de main. Ta sœur et Voldemort sont à la bibliothèque. Poursuivit Seamus.

- Ok, merci pour l'info. Il faut mettre la main sur cette dague. On se préoccupera après du reste.

- Tu prévois de faire ça comment Malefoy ? Voulut savoir Harry.

- Potter ce n'est pas toi le spécialiste de ce genre de situation ? Se renseigna Blaise.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les mains de ses meilleurs amis la désigner.

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont toujours vivants. Lâcha Pansy, un brin moqueuse.

- On ferait mieux de se diriger vers la bibliothèque… Histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Proposa Lavande.

- Hannah, Seamus, faites sortir les serpentards de là. Le mot de passe est Aconit. Lâcha Drago.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley tournait les pages d'un livre. Par-dessus son épaule, Tom lisait. Elle l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à trouver un moyen de lui rendre son enveloppe charnelle. Elle avait hâte de le serrer contre elle. L'apparition de Tom l'avait surprise et ravie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ceci était le résultat de sa vengeance. Tom émit un petit bruit de gorge.

- Cela me désole vraiment ma chère.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. On va trouver, ne t'en fais pas. Elle a réalisé tous mes rêves. Dit Ginny en prenant la dague dans sa main.

Ginny avait la sensation étrange que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti. C'est avec une certaine horreur qu'elle vit sa pourvoyeuse de mort se rapprocher de sa gorge.

- Cela me brise le cœur. Affirma Tom avec douceur.

Elle sentit la lame déchirer son cou. Un flot de sang s'échappa de sa blessure. Ginny entendit un cri déchirant. Son frère.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry eut le réflexe de ceinturer Ron en voyant Ginny s'effondrer en sang, le regard voilé. Il vit Rogue jeter un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un halo bleuté s'éleva dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas s'attardait dans la bibliothèque. Il tentait de tirer Ron hors de la salle. Un tourbillon d'air tournoyait au tour d'un Voldemort rayonnant. Blaise profita de ce court répit pour se précipiter vers la sœur de Ron. Le métisse s'empara de la dague avec un sourire conquérant.

- Il faut mettre les voiles, tout de suite ! Hurla Pansy en montrant la silhouette de Tom.

- Oh mon Dieu… Murmura Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tom se sentait revivre en fin. Il n'avait pas pensé que la mort de Ginny résoudrait son probléme. Ce n'était qu'une théorie qui pour son plus grand bonheur s'avérait juste. La perte de cette petite n'était pas si grave, elle ne lui servait plus à rien. Le monde allait souffrir mais pour l'instant, il avait un carnage à accomplir.

* * *

Voilà. Je vous dis à bientôt. Rewiew? Please ?


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour mes petits (ou grands) lecteurs.

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de cette longue attente. Je sais, j'ai pas mal de retard. Ma seule excuse est d'avoir été très occupée ces deux dernières semaines. Mille fois pardon.

Revenons-en à nos moutons. Voici la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. N'hésitez pas bon ou mauvais, cela permet de s'améliorer.

Disclaimer : Dans mes rêves tout est à moi mais dans la réalité tout est à JKR.

* * *

Harry eut le plaisir de recevoir l'aide de Rogue pour sortir Ron de là. Sans cela, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le groupe courrait à perdre haleine comme si le diable était à leurs trousses. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas. Par chance, ils avaient réussi à mettre une certaine distance entre eux et un mage noir plus que dangereux. Harry ne se berçait pas d'illusions, ce n'était qu'un court répit. A un moment ou un autre, il faudrait bien faire face à Tom. C'est ainsi qu'avec l'aide d'un passage secret, ils se retrouvèrent dans un des couloirs du cinquième étage. Lavande voulait à tout prix qu'ils se réfugient dans une salle de classe.

- Oui comme ça s'il arrive, on est fait comme des rats ! Commenta Blaise ironique.

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont en sécurité dans la salle sur demande ? Continua Lavande.

- Plus que nous, c'est certain. Dit Pansy.

- Bon c'est quoi le plan ? Questionna Harry en soutenant un Ron dévasté.

- Il faut trouver un endroit sûr. Je dois m'occuper de la part de Tom présente dans le royaume des morts. Expliqua Severus.

- Mauvaise idée. On s'est entrainés avec Hermione, nuit et jour, on peut franchir les portes. Répliqua Drago.

- Il a raison, nous avons besoin d'aide extérieure et vous avez plus de chance que nous d'arriver à sortir du château. Déclara Hermione.

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser… Commença Rogue.

Le maitre des potions s'interrompit en constatant qu'il récoltait des regards noirs à la pelle.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités. Contra Pansy.

- En effet, il nous faut l'aide des septièmes années. Nous allons nous installer dans le passage secret, Hermione et moi afin d'aller de l'autre côté.

- Pendant ce temps professeur, vous irez chercher de l'aide. Lavande ira avec Ron dans la salle sur demande, chercher les dernières années. Regarder si les profs ne se réveillent pas à tout hasard. Ajouta Hermione.

- Et nous on fait quoi ? Questionna Blaise.

- On joue au chat et à la souris avec Voldy. Lâcha Luna d'une voix enfantine.

Harry failli demander qui était le chat et qui jouait les souris. Il s'abstient, ce n'était pas drôle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ron et Lavande avait réussi à atteindre la salle sur demande sans encombre. Un léger souci était apparu pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Mais le patronus de Lavande porteur d'un message l'avait réglé. Un capharnaüm inimaginable régnait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On a besoin d'aide pour distraire Tu-sais-qui. Chuchota Lavande.

Hannah blêmit mais acquiesça.

- Je vais rassembler quelques un d'entre nous.

- Ok, on va voir si les enseignants montrent des signes de réveils. Lâcha la Griffondor.

La pouffsouffle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron mais l'air du garçon l'en dissuada, au grand soulagement de Lavande. Elle rejoignit l'endroit où les profs étaient installés. Aucun d'eux ne paraissait avoir envie de quitter les bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy se disait que tout ça allait mal finir. Luna n'était pas loin de partager son opinion. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour la serpentarde. Les garçons tout fiers de leur génie suicidaire avaient soi-disant l'idée du siècle. L'influence de Peeves et de Mimi y était pour beaucoup. Voler sur des balais dans les couloirs. Heureusement, ces derniers étaient haut de plafond et assez large. Mais même ainsi, la serpentarde restait convaincue que l'un d'eux allait se fracasser contre un mur. Tout ça pour attirer l'attention du seigneur des ténèbres et permettre à Rogue de sortir sans y laisser des plumes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pour passer le voile, il faut se perdre…

Hermione avait eu du mal avec cette porte. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Suivre un chemin tout tracé, ne présente aucune difficulté. Hermione avait un défaut, elle était une amoureuse des règles. Elle essayait de respecter au mieux les règlements, certains principes. Pourtant, lorsque l'on s'égare, on peut découvrir des merveilles. Des choses, de sensations inexplicables. A trop vouloir suivre les voies prédéfinies, on peut prendre le risque de passer à côté de sa vie. Hermione le comprenait enfin. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'écarta du sentier et traversa.

Pour passer le voile, il faut choisir…

« Par tes choix, tu seras connu. » Songea Hermione, face au vide. En bas les eaux sombres tournoyaient. Choisir d'avancer ou de reculer. Ne pas choisir était aussi un choix mais, il ne ressemblait pas à ce que souhaitait la jeune femme. S'abstenir de décider était une forme de lâcheté. Et Hermione ne manquait pas de courage. C'est ainsi qu'elle se laissa basculer et traversa.

Pour passer le voile, il faut se dissoudre…

Le contact de l'eau, lui parut on ne peut plus réel. Un parfum d'engloutissement l'a saisi. Se dissoudre signifiait accepter la mortalité. Lors de la guerre, Hermione avait craint pour sa vie. Laisser Harry et Ron seuls, avait représentait l'une de ses pires peurs. Sans se lancer de fleurs, elle n'ignorait pas que c'était elle le cerveau du groupe. Sans elle, ils auraient couru droit à la catastrophe. Elle avait eu peur d'y rester face à Bellatrix. L'inconnu pouvait être terrifiant. Mais ce n'était plus le cas, elle savait que la mort n'était qu'une étape. C'est ainsi qu'elle ferma les yeux et traversa.

Pour passer le voile, il faut accepter les ténèbres…

Hermione avait longuement cogité la première fois avant de réussir à franchir cette porte. Sa tête crevant la surface d'eau. Elle haleta et l'obscurité l'engloutit. Les ténèbres ne sont pas nécessairement mauvaises. Elles peuvent aussi protéger, cacher. C'est ainsi qu'une fois hors de l'eau. Hermione se laissa emporter par l'obscurité et traversa.

Le sol sous ses pieds la rassura instantanément. Passer les portes étaient simples, elles mettaient juste en évidence certaines choses personnelles. Elle avisa Drago non loin d'elle. Ils avaient réussis. La tour de Voldemort se dressait fièrement à quelques mètres d'eux. Malgré cela, le pire restait à venir. La jeune femme appréhendait le fait de tuer une âme même celle de Voldemort. Enfin pas une âme complète. Ce n'était qu'un fragment, un peu similaire aux horcruxes.

- On devrait y aller. Dit calmement Drago en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. De l'autre, il tenait la dague.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elena Carter venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait groggy. Son dernier souvenir remontait au bal. Elle avait bu à peine deux gorgées de son verre avant d'être entrainé sur la piste de danse. Elle se souvenait d'avoir peiné à marcher droit, puis plus rien. Un serdaigle de sixième lui fournit une explication à ce sujet. La tueuse de Poudlard avait drogués les professeurs. Elena n'ayant pas bu sa boisson en entier était donc la première à s'éveiller. Ce que lui annonça le Serdaigle ensuite la laissa sans voix. Voldemort était revenu d'abord sous forme de spectre mais à présent, il avait recouvré son corps. Elena frissonna. L'étudiant lui dit que plusieurs septièmes années étaient dans les couloirs.

- Ils veulent gagner du temps. Rogue est partit chercher du secours, on ne pouvait pas sortir. Donc nos camarades les plus âgés occupent Vous-savez-qui pour protéger cette salle. Expliqua-t-il.

Cela se tenait. Pendant que Voldemort pourchassait ceux qui le défiaient, il ne cherchait pas les autres. Courageux, mais très dangereux aussi. Elle se leva contre l'avis de plusieurs étudiants. Elena avait l'impression que le sol était mouvant. « Pas bon du tout ça… » Songea-t-elle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plus Drago se rapprochait de la tour, plus il éprouvait l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Un coup d'œil du côté d'Hermione lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela. Ils ne pouvaient reculer. C'est ensemble qu'ils poussèrent la porte. Un horrible caquètement résonna. Le jeune homme eut le réflexe de refermer le panneau de bois fermant ainsi l'entrée. Il ne souhaitait pas que la part de Voldemort coincée ici se mette à arpenter le monde des défunts.

Arrivés à l'étage, Drago sentit Hermione se figer. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il ne savait même pas comment qualifier ce qui leur faisait face. Une chose, un monstre qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Même les gobelins avaient une chance de gagner un concours de beauté comparés à ça. L'être qui se dissimulait sous des fripes digne d'un mendiant, avait l'air de sortir d'un horrible cauchemar. Drago réalisa que ce qu'avait fait Voldemort était pire qu'un Horcruxe. Les Horcruxes étaient déjà maléfique en soi mais ça, c'était un concentré de mal. La chose passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées avec avidité.

Drago se répétait en boucle que la créature ne pouvait rien leur faire. Il allait s'approcher d'elle lorsqu'Hermione le retient.

- Elle n'attend que ça. Murmura-t-elle.

Le serpentard observa la pièce avec attention, c'est alors qu'il remarqua la chaine que portait l'être autour du cou. Chaine reliée au mur.

- Elle ne peut rien me faire.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Répliqua la jeune femme.

- Si intelligente, si pure… Dit alors la chose.

Drago sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Puis un terrible pressentiment tordit l'estomac de Drago.

- Hermione, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois !

- Tu as compris.

- Cette chose est un amalgame de pensées sombres.

- Exact et je préfère que tu ne deviennes pas son hôte.

La créature ricana avant de se jeter sur eux mais la chaine n'était pas assez longue.

- Pourquoi Voldemort ne l'a-t-il pas libérée, c'est la question.

Une douce lumière naquit près d'eux.

- Parce qu'il craignait de devenir son réceptacle. Ces pensées lui appartiennent mais elles viennent d'ici et ne peuvent quitter le royaume des morts. Expliqua Arya.

L'ébahissement des deux héritiers était tel qu'Arya se sentit obligée d'expliquer sa présence.

- La dague ne peut me détruire, juste ouvrir un passage. Je suis encore très faible. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de forme.

- Comment on fait pour tuer ceci, si on ne peut la toucher ? Voulut savoir Hermione.

- Vous pouvez la toucher, il faut de l'amour, la lumière, vos barrières psychiques.

- Ok, mais ça ne nous dit pas quoi faire. Ragea Drago.

- Au contraire, vous êtes les héritiers. Dit Arya.

Severus avait raison, Arya n'est pas capable de parler autrement que par énigme. Drago cogitait furieusement. Il avait l'impression que ses méninges s'entrechoquaient.

- Il faut aimer, si l'on aime suffisamment, il ne pourra pas… Raisonna Hermione.

Drago leva les yeux au plafond. Arya restait silencieuse.

- Oui et si il y arrive quand même.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te restera à faire. Passe-moi la dague. Dit la griffondor.

- Non, je vais le faire.

- Tu ne peux, ta marque va réagir fortement à lui. J'ai vu comment tu tiens ton bras gauche, tu souffres. Tu t'occuperas de celui de Poudlard. Partage des tâches.

Elle n'avait pas tort, la marque à son poignet pulsait de plus en plus fort depuis le retour de Jedusor. Cependant, la créature de Tom faisait écho avec sa marque. Sensation très désagréable. Drago lui tendit la dague avec une appréhension. La jeune femme avança d'un pas assuré vers la créature. Celle-ci bondit de joie sur Hermione. Le temps sembla se figer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un malaise certain s'empara d'Hermione lorsque la chose entra en contact avec elle. La griffondor comprenait mieux pourquoi Harry, après chaque intrusion du seigneur des ténèbres dans sa tête, désirait prendre une douche. La créature tentait de briser son esprit afin d'y pénétrer. Hermione orientait toutes ses pensées sur Harry, Ron, ses parents, ses amis, Drago. En son for intérieur, elle doutait de parvenir à tuer l'être. Elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger sa main, cela demandait un trop gros effort. Elle allait abandonner lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'emparer de sa main et la diriger droit vers le supposé coeur de l'être.

- Ensemble… Je ne suis pas vraiment pour le partage des tâches. Murmura Drago à son oreille.

L'être se désintégra dès qu'il se retrouva en contact avec la dague. La pression sur son esprit disparue d'un seul coup et la jeune femme s'affaissa contre le torse du serpentard. Hermione s'attendait à une fin plus surprenante, style nuage de poussière comme pour les vampires. Mais bon, cela serait pour une prochaine fois ou pas. Au final, cela s'était bien passé. Avec facilité même. Elle craignait que cela ne soit pas le cas avec Voldemort.

- Bravo, je vous suggère de regagner vos corps, vos amis ont besoin de vous. Cela devient urgent. Dit Arya.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry aimait voler mais pas comme ça. Voler à l'intérieur de Poudlard était un véritable parcours du combattant. Cela nécessitait une concentration inimaginable. Surtout avec Voldemort à ses trousses. Il pensait l'avoir semé au niveau du troisième étage. Il atteignait le hall d'entrée lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione et Drago. Il freina et atterrit.

- Harry ! Lâcha Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Vous avez réussi ?

- Oui. Dit Malefoy.

- Il faut un plan maintenant.

Au même instant, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Ron et Lavande arrivaient en courant. Leurs visages étaient paniqués.

- On vous cherchait. Il a… Tenta de dire Blaise.

Une voix froide et aiguë semblant provenir de partout s'éleva dans l'air. Ils sursautèrent brusquement comme si Voldemort se trouvait près d'eux. La voix résonnait contre les murs, les plafonds, les planchers.

- Me résister est stupide. J'ai trouvé quelques-uns de vos amis. Je dois dire que votre cachette était plutôt bien trouvée. J'épargnerais vos camarades, si vous vous rendez. Je vous laisse une heure.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue avait réussi à convaincre Kingsley de la véracité de ses propos. Il avait eu du mal. Bien sûr, il savait bien que le ministre ne le croyait pas vraiment. Seulement un petit contingent d'Auror et le ministre en personne l'accompagnait. Ils venaient tout juste de franchir le portail, lorsqu'une voix froide se fit entendre clairement dans la nuit.

- Me résister est stupide. J'ai trouvé quelques-uns de vos amis. Je dois dire votre cachette était plutôt bien trouvée. J'épargnerais vos camarades, si vous vous rendez. Je vous laisse une heure.

Malgré le faible éclairage de leurs baguette, Severus remarqua la pâleur subite des visages.

* * *

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Un petit commentaire, cela ne prend pas beaucoup de votre temps et cela illumine ma journée. Même lorsqu'ils sont négatifs. La fin approche. A bientôt.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour,

Je sais, je suis impardonnable. J'ai un retard monstre comparé à d'habitude. Outre le fait que mon boulot est assez prenant pour l'instant, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre. Trop d'idées foisonnent sous mon crane en ce moment. Mais bon voici le chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter même si c'est pour m'incendier à cause de mon retard. ( rires)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

* * *

Une heure, une minuscule petite heure leur était accordé. L'esprit d'Hermione faisait des heures supplémentaires afin de les sortir de cette galère. Voldemort n'allait certainement pas leur faciliter la tâche. En prime, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de risquer la vie de leurs camarades. Et puis Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au baiser échangé avec Drago. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait même pas pu en discuter avec lui. Certes, c'était un peu incongru de penser à ça en pareille situation. Hermione craignait de ne pas en avoir l'occasion plus tard. C'était stupide, rien de plus qu'un baiser. Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble. Elle chassa ses pensées dérangeantes pour se concentrer sur leur problème actuel.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Demanda Pansy, la mine sombre.

- Je l'ignore. Répondit Harry.

Au même instant, Severus Rogue accompagnés de plusieurs Aurors entrèrent dans le hall. Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Bon les enfants, vous allez sortir d'ici. Lâcha l'un des Aurors.

- Vous avez besoin de nous. Expliqua Drago.

- Nous sommes des Aurors hautement qualifiés, vous n'êtes que des ados. Lâcha un Auror.

- Ces élèves ont participé à la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, ils peuvent être utiles. Tenta Rogue.

- Contentez-vous d'être un bon prof et de les mettre à l'abri. On va neutraliser ce soi-disant Voldemort d'ici quarante minutes.

- Rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût perpétré par des étudiants.

Hermione allait répliquer mais le regard d'Harry et de Drago l'en dissuada. Ces deux-là avaient un plan en tête. Le groupe d'étudiants virent les membres du ministère s'éloigner d'un pas assuré.

- Leur arrogance est sans bornes. Commenta Blaise d'un ton narquois.

- Selon Arya, il faut tuer Voldemort avec la dague. Ils vont avoir du mal sans elle. Ajouta Hermione.

- C'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Lavande en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron.

- Je suppose que les guignols vont servir de diversion. Annonça le rouquin d'une voix morne.

- Exact, après par contre on ne sait pas trop… Lâcha Harry.

- Il faudrait être des nargoles, comme ça Voldemort ne nous verrez pas. Expliqua Luna.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en même temps qu'Harry et Ron.

- Vous pourriez nous faire part de l'illumination qui vient de voir le jour sous vos crânes ? Voulut savoir Pansy.

- Tu es géniale Luna. Commenta Harry.

- Merci.

- La cape, mais bien sûr. Continua Hermione.

- De quoi parlez-vous miss Granger ? Questionna le maitre des potions.

- Elle parle de la cape d'invisibilité du père d'Harry. Expliqua Ron.

Hermione ricana en voyant Rogue proche de la crise d'apoplexie. Heureusement que c'était leur dernière année. Sans cela, le potionniste aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour confisquer cette cape. Drago paraissait comprendre certaine chose, notamment au sujet d'un incident lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Blaise.

- Dans la tour des Griffondors. Déclara Harry.

- Donc l'un d'entre nous va sous cette cape et s'approche de tu-sais-qui pour le tuer. Résuma Lavande.

Mimi et Peeves choisirent ce moment pour arriver en virevoltant dans les airs.

- Mione, on est allés faire un tour dans la salle sur demande. Voldy parait très sûr de lui. Il y a un tas de baguettes à ses pieds. Les élèves sont morts de peur.

- Il y a un très beau lustre dans cette pièce d'ailleurs. Il m'a l'air très lourd. Je peux le lui faire tomber sur la tête si tu veux Drago. Proposa Peeves avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'est une idée, on va attendre un peu avant de la mettre en pratique. Vous avez vu les Aurors ? Interrogea Drago.

- Ils tiennent une réunion au quatrième étage. Annonça Mimi.

- Ok Ron et moi, nous allons chercher la cape. Décida Harry.

- Je vous accompagne Potter, c'est plus prudent. Ordonna Rogue d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- On se retrouve où ? Demanda Blaise.

- Les toilettes du sixième étage dans quinze minutes. Mimi et Peeves vous allez surveiller les Aurors. Prévenez-nous dès qu'ils ont l'intention de passer à l'action. Dit Drago.

Les deux griffondors s'éloignèrent avec Rogue sur leurs talons. Les fantômes firent de même.

- On peaufine les détails en chemin. Proposa Blaise.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tom exultait. Il s'était trouvé une baguette plus que coopérative dans le tas à ses pieds. Elle ne valait pas son ancienne baguette, cela était certain. Dès qu'il aurait réglé le cas Poudlard, il s'en procurerait une autre. Ce foutu survivant et sa clique minable allaient se rendre. C'était une certitude. Potter ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un mourir, même si cela signifiait sa perte. Les gémissements plaintifs des élèves commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Il les foudroya du regard mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter le bruit. Ils étaient vraiment pénibles.

- Silence !

Une légère accalmie s'installa mais elle ne dura pas. Quitte à ce qu'il y est du bruit, autant que ce soit des cris de douleur.

- Endoloris ! Cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'une des filles les plus bruyantes.

Les hurlements de souffrance de la malheureuse le mirent en joie. Tom imaginait que c'était la sang-de-bourbe de Potter qu'il torturait. Il interrompit le sort avec un rire méprisant. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure à Potter pour venir faire face à son destin. Un frisson d'anticipation traversa Tom. Oh oui, il allait bien s'amuser.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans les toilettes du sixième étage, Drago faisait les cent pas. Potter était à la bourre. Il évitait de croiser les yeux d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à son sujet. Et puis ce n'était pas le moment de songer à sa vie amoureuse. Pansy commençait à déteindre sur lui.

- Donc je dois me lancer un sort de désillusion ! Commenta Blaise.

- Oui on gardera ainsi un avantage. Confirma Pansy.

- Faut décider qui va… Hum vous savez quoi… Dit Blaise.

Il y a une nette différence entre tuer à l'aide d'une baguette et poignarder quelqu'un. Même si la personne à tuer est aussi maléfique que Voldemort.

- Harry peut surement s'en charger. Cela ne le dérangera pas, je pense. Suggéra Lavande.

- Non Potter, ce n'est pas possible ! Balança Pansy d'un ton énervé.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres s'attend à voir Harry. S'il n'est pas là, il risque de se poser des questions. Expliqua Hermione avec calme.

Drago remarqua toute fois le coup d'œil étonnée qu'elle jeta à Pansy. Mimi sorti d'une canalisation dans une gerbe d'eau.

- Les Aurors se dirigent vers la salle sur demande. Peeves les suit à distance. Vite…

- Harry n'est pas là ! Le plan n'est pas au point… Lâcha Lavande en panique total.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, saches qu'aucun plan ne marche jamais avec Harry. Informa Hermione en écrivant un message à l'attention des retardataires sur le miroir.

Le reste du groupe regarda la jeune femme en se demandant si elle plaisantait. Au vue de sa mine sérieuse, ils en conclurent que non.

- En route ! Dit Luna en arrangeant son collier de bouchon autour de son cou.

Ils sortirent en file indienne de leur cachette. Drago espérait croiser Potter en chemin. Dans les escaliers menant au septième, Blaise s'était désillusionné. Drago qui menait la marche s'arrêta net au sommet de l'escalier.

- Les Aurors sont dans le couloir, ils s'apprêtent à entrer. Murmura-t-il.

Des cris retentirent dans la salle sur demande. Il se mit à courir suivit de ses compagnons. Sur les six Aurors, il n'en restait que trois debout et plus pour longtemps. En deux sorts, le seigneur des ténèbres envoya valdinguer ses assaillants contre un mur. Dès leur entrée, le groupe s'éparpilla de façon à ne pas être une seule cible. Voldemort se dressait dans toute sa splendeur au milieu de la salle. Fini le faciès repoussant sans nez et l'absence de cheveux sur le crane. Tom Elvis Jedusor ne paraissait avoir la trentaine. La seule chose bien reconnaissable était ses yeux légèrement rougeoyants.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry n'ignorait pas qu'ils étaient à la bourre. C'était la faute de la grosse Dame. Absente de son tableau, elle avait mis un temps fou à revenir. Heureusement que Rogue était avec eux et l'avait fait réintégrer son tableau à l'aide d'un sort. En pénétrant dans les toilettes, il sut que le groupe s'était dirigé vers la salle sur demande. Le message d'Hermione sur le miroir était très clair.

« Les Aurors passent à l'action, on va gagner du temps… »

- Qui va sous la cape ? Questionna Ron.

Le rouquin le regardait l'air de dire, Harry va s'y coller. Mais le survivant n'avait aucune envie de se charger de cette besogne. Savoir que Tom se trouvait en chair et en os à l'étage supérieur était déjà éprouvant, le tuer une nouvelle fois était au-dessus de ses forces. Harry ne réagissant pas à l'interrogation muette de Ron, ce dernier l'interpella.

- Harry ?

- Je vais m'en charger Weasley. Potter devra distraire par son insolence le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Harry.

Selon le survivant, Severus Rogue avait déjà suffisamment souffert lors des deux dernières guerres. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup trop.

- Tant de sollicitude de votre part me touche Potter. Je sais ce que je fais. Lâcha avec dédain le maitre des potions.

Harry et Ron virent leur professeur disparaitre sous la cape.

- Allons-y, c'est à nous de jouer. Dit Harry avec un entrain forcé.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'étage supérieur. En entrant dans la salle sur demande, ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Toutefois Harry pouvait affirmer que ses amis n'étaient pas là depuis longtemps. Ils arrivaient juste au moment où Blaise faisait un vol plané avec l'aide de Voldemort. Tom s'aperçut de sa présence presque immédiatement.

- Ah mais voilà notre cher Harry Potter. Je savais que tu viendrais sauver tes petits amis.

Le lord noir étudia les étudiants qui lui faisaient face.

- Tiens, il manque ce cher Severus. Il a fui, je présume. Ce n'est pas grave, je finirais par l'attraper tôt ou tard. Mieux vaut tard, ça mort sera plus cruelle.

- Tom qui te dit que je viens les sauver, je viens juste assister à ta mort.

- Quand comprendras-tu Potter ? Je ne peux mourir.

- Tout le monde peut mourir. Dit Luna.

Tom balaya l'intervention de la serdaigle d'un geste méprisant de la main.

- Le prior incantatum ne te sauvera pas la mise cette fois. Avada Kedavra ! Lâcha Tom.

Harry se sentit propulsé sur le côté. Il s'écroula au sol. Une touffe de cheveux châtains obstruait sa vue. Il reconnut Hermione sans peine. Elle était affalée sur lui, inerte. Un nœud douloureux serra son estomac tandis qu'un froid mordant semblait le saisir. Tom ricanait.

- Hermione ! hurla Lavande tandis que la panique grandissait parmi les élèves parqués au fond de la salle.

La préfète-en-chef bougea. Le soulagement submergea Harry. Il faillit rire en voyant Hermione fermer les yeux si forts.

- Je vais bien. Annonça Hermione en se relevant.

- Sale petite sang-de-bourbe ! Endoloris ! Eructa Tom tandis qu'Hermione se relevait.

La griffondor s'effondra en criant de douleur.

- Pathéthique. Lâcha Harry d'une voix polaire.

- Il faut bien lui enseigner où se trouve sa place. Dit le seigneur des ténèbres avant de mettre fin au supplice.

La situation ne se présentait pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Harry se demandait ce qu'attendait Rogue pour intervenir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue protégé par l'invisibilité de la cape, se rapprochait à pas de loup du seigneur des ténèbres. Pendant longtemps, il avait espéré avoir l'occasion de venger Lily. Il n'avait pas pu, jusqu'à maintenant. Severus Rogue était en grande partie responsable de son propre malheur. A cause du choix qu'il avait fait vingt-ans plus tôt. Son ignorance, son envie de reconnaissance, sa jalousie… A présent, il allait vivre. Pendant une demi-seconde, il crut que le seigneur des ténèbres avait clairement conscience de sa présence. Il faillit reculer avant d'entendre la voix de Lily.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu as sauvé mon fils… »

Imagination ou non. Cela guida sa main. D'un geste assuré, il poignarda mortellement Tom Elvis Jedusor. Un cri de pure rage retentit dans tout le château. Severus retira sa cape pour faire face à Voldemort. La peau de ce dernier prenait une teinte grisâtre avant de se désintégrer. Il ne resta bien plus rien de Jedusor qu'un petit tas de cendre.

* * *

Bon, ben voilà. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. En espérant que cela vous a plu. Une rewiew please ?


End file.
